Crónicas Espectrales
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Una nueva amenaza surgue... Danny a tomado el trono como monarca fantamal. El destino nuevamente se escribe atraves del pasado, resurgiendo en alguien muy cercano. Como última esperanza tiene que utilizar el poder del destino, para obtener una última salvación hacia su pueblo y el mundo. ¿Que tan difícil sera este encuentro? ¿Nuevamente la linea del tiempo se corrompera?
1. Chapter 1

Crónicas Espectrales.

Capítulo 1: Una Canción.

Ha pasado una año desde que el desasteroide, todo el planeta estaba estable, mientras que Danny Fentom ahora había sido conocido ahora siendo el chico fantasma. Aun siendo una figura pública continuaba siendo el chico pelinegro que todos conocían. Sus dos amigos que eran Sam y Tucker continuaban su camino debido a que Danny no había aparecido, habían llegado a lo que era The Natsy Burger quien ahí decidieron esperarlo.  
mejores amigos me había invitado al final. Había escuchado a Danny pero cuando volteo lo mire rodeado por aquellos periodistas. Yo no quise entrometerme así que me aleje.

Caminé por no se cuantas horas mi mente estaba consumida por la reflexión, cuando desperté me encontraba en aquella colina en donde Danny me había declarado su amor. Pero en aquel árbol en la parte baja pude notar a Ember aquell  
Tucker: en serio que no sabes en dónde está? - confundido, mordiendo su hamburguesa-  
Sam: te lo juro Tucker, no tengo idea, el último mensaje fue que iría con su madre a hacer unas compras -bebiendo una soda-  
Tucker: es extraño...

Ambos chicos continuaron con su conversación, hasta que aparece Danny tomó su lugar a lado de Sam, ahora que eran novios pasaban más tiempo juntos.

Danny: hola chicos, disculpen por el retraso -sonriendo nerviosa-  
Sam: en donde andabas? Solo me dejaste un mensaje de que irías con tu madre hacer compras  
Danny: si lo se, mi madre quería con eso de que Tucker hará una ceremonia  
Sam: harás una ceremonia y no me avisaste?  
Tucker: te juró que lo iba a dar.. -sacando un sobre, con un miedo en su rostro-  
Danny: Tucker ella debido a ver sido la primera en saberlo -sereno-  
Tucker: si lose, solo que eh tenido un tanto ocupado, no he entregado las demás invitaciones  
Sam: ... sabes supongo que no me interesa esto... -deja el sobre y se va-  
Danny: Sam!

Danny la siguió pero cuando salió de The Natsy Burger fue bombardeado por flash, una serie de fotógrafos, periodistas, reporteros lo rodeaban. Miro entre la gente como Sam continuaba el camino.

[P.O.V Sam]

Me sentía mal como uno de mis a estrella pop que una vez intentó controlar el mundo con su música.

Ella parecía estar triste aunque para ser un fantasma roquera era difícil miraba toda la ciudad con aquella triste mirada. Mi error fue al hacer ruido provocando que la fantasma de cabellera aguamarina y ardiendo en fuego pusiera su atención en mi.

Ember: de nuevo tu? Que quieres? Vienen a encerrarme? -molesta, acomodando su guitarra-  
Sam: no... nada de eso... -alejándose un poco-  
Ember: que es lo que quieres?  
Sam: nada solo quiero pensar... tu que haces aqui? -serena-

Ember me miro para luego bajar su mirada a tristeza al parecer algo no andaba bien, ella acomodo su guitarra detrás de ella, para luego mirar nuevamente aquella ciudad. Hasta que comenzó a hablar.

Ember: es Skulker... -triste-  
Sam: qué ocurre con el?  
Ember: no se a estado actuando extraño... y para mi eso no me agrada -triste-

Ember volvió a acomodar su guitarra dispuesta a entonar una melodía de rock.

Ember: ya no es como antes... siento que lo pierdo a cada segundo.. -triste-

Podía escuchar como las palabras de Ember con una voz cantora las decía con su guitarra daba la entonada perfecta.

Sam: vamos Ember, algo debe de ocurrir tu eres como el investiga qué es lo que pasa con el -tomándole del hombro-  
Ember: estas se... -interrumpida-

Un rayo verdoso se hizo presente atacando a Ember alce mi mirada para ver que era Danny quien al parecer se veía un tanto molesto. Ember se levantó molesta y utilizando su guitarra pudo atacar a Danny pero este habia sido mas rápidos, antes de que Danny volviera a atacar a Ember tuve que entrometerme.

Sam: Danny, no la ataques... -molesta-  
Danny: sam tengo que encerrarla puede causar problemas...  
Sam: aqui eres tu el que causa problemas...

Con estas palabras Danny cayó, para luego escuchar a Ember.

Ember: tortolitos, porque me interrumpen quiero estar sola pensar! -molesta-  
Danny: que no deberías estar con Skulker o con tus amigas, Kitty o Spectra? -sereno-  
Ember: Kitty siempre se la lleva con Jonny y Spectra aun sigue queriendo ser la más bella y Skulker... ese idiota... -molesta-

Miré a Danny que estaba confundido, yo solo guarde silencio para poder escuchar otra voz, Danny se puso en guardia debido de que aquel autor de la voz era Skulker.

Skulker: nos vemos de nuevo chico fantasma... -embosando una sonrisa maligna-  
Danny: deberías prestarle atención a tu novia Skulker ... -sereno-

Pude notar como Ember miraba hacia otro lado con una molestia en su rostro Skulker hacía lo posible para que le hablara. Pero eso no terminó ahí, antes de que se pusiera bueno siento cómo me iba elevando Danny me había tomado y me llevaba volando.

Sam: Danny, bajame... -molesta-  
Danny: no Sam, hasta que me dijera porque no quieres ir a la ceremonia  
Sam: eso no te deberia de importar -mira hacia otro lado

-  
Danny: Sam, eso me importa, soy tu novio, tu amigo, debo preocuparme por ti, protegerte...  
Sam: pues no deberías -molesta-

No tardó mucho cuando Danny me bajo en la azotea de mi casa.

Sam: adios Danny suerte en la ceremonia... -dándole la espalda al chico-  
Danny: sam.. descansa nos vemos mañana en la ceremonia... -triste-  
Sam: no Danny, yo no ire a ese ceremonia -serena-  
Danny: entonces... si no vas yo tampoco ire...

Con aquellas palabras Danny emprende el vuelo rumbo a su hogar.

Pude notar como Danny se había ido, me sentia mal por haberlo tratado así, pero continúe firme sabiendo que otro dia sederia antes las palabras de ambos amigos pidiendo disculpa, bueno solo Tucker.

Cuando entre a mi habitación encontré una caja de madera pequeña con unos adornos de dorado, poseía una notita.

-Nota-  
Hola, Sam.  
Esperó y te guste mi regalo mañana te vere en el lugar donde ayudabas a Ember y Skulker.

La nota no posee firma pero sabía o presentía que era de danny, cuando abrí aquella caja pude notar una gargantilla con un pequeño dije echo de plata con una joya verde. Aun no sabia que joya era, ya que no parecía a una esmeralda.


	2. Chapter 2: La nota hacia mi destino

**Hola, disculpen si anteriormente no me presente, pero era debido a que solo subi la historia para poder entenderle, como es la primera ves en subir una historia en esta página tenia que saber.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen si no de su respectivo creador.**

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 2: la nota hacia mi destino.

[P.O.V. Sam]

Sabía que Danny había dejado aquella caja, aunque extrañada al no poner su firma pero eso no me confundió porqie conociendo a Danny podria ser de olvidadizo.

Esa noche descanse pensando que mañana en la tarde lo veria ya con calmas sin tener que pensar problemas de la escuela.

A otro día lo miré y me acerqué no le dije nada acerca de la nota, debido a que el la había dejado. Habían trascurrido las horas de laa clases rápidamente cosa que me habia sorprendido Danny me acompaño mientras que Tucker se dirigía al Ayuntamiento.

Habiamos llegado a la puerta de mi casa lo invité a pasar para que se sintiera cómodo. Sentía como Danny parecer tenso al momento de ingresar a mi casa, podia notarlo como poseía aquel semblante serio.

Sam: Danny, ocurre algo? -preocupada-

Danny: siento una presencia familiar Sam... demasiado familiar... -serio-

Comencé a preocuparme de lo que habia dicho al parecer algo habia comenzado a acechar mi hogar.

Danny: Sam y tus padres? -serio-

Sam: estan fuera, haciendo trabajo de negocio... porque que ocurre?

Danny: sera mejor que duermas en mi casa, este lugar no me agrada... -serio-

Yo solo accedí a hacerlo, subi junto con Danny para que pudiera hacer mis maletas, fue ahi cuando note la expresión de mi novio, que era mas que serio se habia trasformado en fantasma.

Danny: continúa...

Yo accedí y continúe hasta que saque aquella gargantilla en donde venía aquella joya de color verde. Danny pareció llamarle la atención asi que se acerco a ella, en cuanto la tocó pudo sentir una especie descarga eléctrica.

Danny: Sam... eso... eso es Ectoranium -recobrado sus sentidos-

Sam: en serio, pero si fuiste tu quien me lo dejaste? -confundida-

Danny: yo no te deje eso, queria hacerte uno con ese mismo elemento pero aun no esta terminado

Sam: entonces... tu no escribiste esta nota... -mostrándole la nota-

Vi como Danny negaba con la cabeza esto habia comenzado a alarmarme. Ese mismo dia me habia ido a casa de Danny ahora durmiendo en la habitación de empleados mientras que Danny hacia sus "investigaciones"

Ya una ves en su casa me instalé senti la mirada de Danny quien estaba en la puerta.

Sam: hola danny, pasa -embosando una sonrisa-

Danny: sam... tendre que investigar que era lo que estaba en tu casa

Sam: eh? Que quieres decir? -confundida-

Danny: sentí a alguien y mas en tu habitación -sereno-

Sam: ... creo que tienes razón aunque no sedere a ir a lo que la nota decía

Danny: no deberías ir, podria ser peligroso

Sam: vamos Danny hay que saber quien se atrevió a invidir mi privacidad -molesta-

Danny: Sam, entiende seria peligroso si te ocurre algo yo seria el mas afectado -mirada baja- me moriria sin ti

Sam: Danny eso nunca me pasara estaré contigo a toda costa ya lo veras -embosa una sonrisa y toma la mano del chico-

Esa misma noche me aliste dispuesta a dirigirme aquel lugar, al parecer Danny no había accedido a que fuera sola, asi que lo único que pudp brindarme me el reflector de espectros.

Danny: aun piensas en ir? -preocupado-

Sam: si, porque si no lo hago nunca lo descrubrire quien se atreve a dejarme todo esto... -tomando las manos del chico-

Danny: aun pienso que deberia ir acompañarte -mirando a la chica-

Yo solo suspire para luego hablar sabía que Danny tenia que ir a esa ceremonia debido a que sus padres le habían obligado.

Sam: no te preocupes estare bien ya verás-embosando una sonrisa-

Danny: esta bi... -interrumpido-

Pude escuchar la voz de su madre a lo lejos cosa que Danny entendido que yas e iban, Danny me brindó un calido beso para luego abrazarme yo hice lo mismo paso unos segundos para luego separarnos.

Danny: esto te funcionarán -dandole comunicador-

Sam: esta bien, gracias Danny suerte en la ceremonia...

Con esto Danny volvio a abrazarme para luego irse, yo solo comence a alistar mi mochila para dirigirme hacia aquel lugar en donde me veria con el supuesto "danny" o el escritor de la nota.

[P.O.V. Danny]

Me había ido pensando en lo peor que pudiera pasarla a mi novia, pero eso no fue todo ya que dias antes habia tenido una conversación demasiado profunda esta ves había conocido su miedo.

*Flash Back*

Estabamos en la escuela en la hora del almuerzo, Tucker no se habia presentó debido al trabajo que habia tenido en el Ayuntamiento, esos minutos ella habia sacado el tema del terror a principio no parecia tenerle miedo a nada.

Danny: bien, ya entiendo a donde quieres llegar... pero no funcionara -embosando una sonrisa-

Sam: se que le tienes miedo a todas las películas de terrror al igual que a Tucker... -embosa ina sonrisa de orgullo-

Danny: a ti te gustan esas películas y todo eso -cruza sus brazos- pero hay algo que no entiendo

Sam: que eres despistado?

Danny: jaja... no me referia a eso ¬¬

Sam: entonces?

Danny: porque sacaste el tema?

Sam: porque hay cosas a que si les tengo miedo -juguetea con la ensalada-

Danny: en serio? Es raro que dijas eso

Sam: si, hay un solo ser, pero se me olvida -sonríe-

*Fin del flash back*

Se habia iniciado una serie de pregunta en mi cabeza pero no era de esperarse, ya estando en aquél lugar pude notar a la gente a mi alrededor se veían felices por la ceremonia. La ceremonia era debido que se cumpliría un reto que una ves habían propuesto y por fortuna habia resultado todo un éxito. Mire como Tucker subia a un escenario en donde dio a conocer el verdadero propósito de la ceremonia.

Tucker: ciudadanos, hoy festejamos a nuestros amigos quien han ganados en las ferias de tecnología avansada -embosando una sonrisa-

En eso note a una serie de chicos solo que su edad eran mas grande que yo de 18 a 19 años.

Tucker: ellos no presentaron con estos excelentes inventos

Detras de Tucker se mostro una pantalla en dobde mostró lo que habían creado cada uno.

[P.O.V. Sam]

Me había dirigido hacia aquel lugar podia notar desde ese punto la ceremonia que era de pura tecnología, sabia que no seria bueno, pero al ver lo que veia por medio de binoculares habia quedado sorprendida eran aparatos para el medio ambiente cosa super oara mi. Pero no fue asi habia escuchado como algo se movia entre losa arbustos.

Active el reflector de espectros y continuaba mirando por si las dudas saque un arma ectoplasmatica pequeña.

Estaba esperando el momento antes de llamar a Danny. Pero lo que me sorprendido fue tanto que di unos pasos hacia atras y caer al suelo mi impresión fue tanto que no pude ni hablar. Él era seguido por Reloj, Reloj solo quedaba en silencio, mientras que él continuaba con lo mismo en aquel silencio.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando aquel hombre pidió a Reloj a que vigilara en donde se encontraba la ceremonia. Ya una ves solos me disponía a comunicarme por el comunicador hacia Danny pero el me detuvo.

-espera, no vine a hacerte daño... -con sereno

Sam: quien eres? -mirándolo, sorprendida-

-no, no sabes quien soy? -confundido.

Sam: realmente eres porque si no... le direa Danny... -temerosa-

El hombre solo bajo la,miranda y suspirando levemente la alzo y me miró.

-yo... yo soy Danny Phantom... -sereno.

¿Que? Mi mente tenia esa incógnita de que el habia dicho que era Danny Phantom eso era imposible, el se vestia diferente usaba una capa que cubria completamente su cuerpo color verde, pero una ves que se mostro bien pude notar el traje era el mismo que el de Dan Phantom en su mano poseia el anillo del rey fantasma al igual que su corona en fuego verdoso.

Sam: tu..m tu no puedes ser... -dando unos pasos hacias atras-

Danny: tienes que entenderlo soy Danny Phantom... por favor necesito que me ayudes -acercándose-

Sam: esto debe de ser una mentira... debes de ser Dan...

Danny: Dan... en serio? Tengo 24 años... Dan desapareció hace tiempo -molestó-

Sam: que... que es lo que quieres?

Danny: tengo que saber todo de una buena ves...

Sam: saber que?

Antes de que pudiera hablar Reloj quien se veia serio.

Reloj: alteza, hay que irnos no puedo continuar sin que nadie se de cuenta... -serio-

Danny: entiendo... pero tu sabes -dirigiéndose a Sam- seguiré hasta que pueda entenderlo... -sereno-

Con esto pude notar como reloj abría su portal para que ambos entrarán por ella. Yo quede sorprendida, ante lo ocurrido y solo quedé helada.

 **Lamentos los errores de ortografia. mil disculpas**

 **Espero y les haya gustado no me importa si no recibo mensajes o equis cosas solo dijo que me agrada que leean esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **OXOX 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Confusiones

Hola, ya que eh pasado pensando y dejando un poco enredoso el capítulo anterior solo dejaré el capítulo 3 que es "Confusiones" espero y sea de su agrado.

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 3: Confusiones

[P.O.V Sam]

Otro día todo se había normalizado para mi, Tucker me seguia pidiendo disculpas a pesar de lo ocurrido pero aun asi me hacía sentir mejor que dijero eso.

En la hora del almuerzo nos habíamos reunidos Tucker, Danny y yo, como siempre Danny teniendo una serie de miradas desde lejos. Me sentía molesta por eso y debia admitir que me habia enamorado de este chico. Tucker habló antes de que cualquiera de nosotros dos.

Tcuker: Sam, necesito que conozcas a alguien... bueno a un equipo -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: es cierto, la idea de Tucker te agradara lo suficiente -sonrie-

Sam: y bien?

Tucker se alejó para luego regresar con una serie de chicos un poco grandes de edad para mi parecer.

Tucker: chicos ellos son Sam Manson y el Danny Phantom...

Los chicos saludaron gentil algo me habia echo recordar al fantasma que solia decir que era Danny aun no me creia ese juego.

Escuche entre el equipo de jóvenes de 18 a 19 años hablar a una mujer. Los chicos se abrieron paso para mostrar a la chica de larga cabellera negra mientras sus ojos eran cafe claro.

Chica: hola, soy Alexia una cientifica en biología necesito saber quien de ustedes tres sabe de biología?

Danny: bueno Sam sabe mucho de biologia no esa si Sam?

Sam: si supongo

Alexia: excelente sera lo suficientemente lista para ayudarme -embosa una sonrisa-

La chica tomo mi mano mientras nos alejabamos de los de mas, los jovenes científicos creadores de tecnologia y robots continuaban conversando con Danny y Tucker.

La chica me había llevado a lo que era una especie de laboratorio miraba con detenimiento y notaba que tenia unas cuantas plantas.

Sam: disculpe, pero es peligroso tener plantas a esta temperatura siendo que deben de estar a temperatura ambiente -mirando la planta-

Alexia: si, lo se, solo que los coloque ahi para hacer esto...

Mire como la chica coloco una especie de refractario circular sobre aquella planta. Para minutos después colocó una lámpara.

Sam: que haras piensas secar la planta? -preocupada-

Alexia: no, observa

Pude notar como la planta continuaba normal sin quemarse o provocarle que se deshidratara, aun asi continuaba preguntándome ¿que rayos seria aquel refractario?

[P.O.V. Narradora]

Mientras que Sam continuaba con Alexia, Clockwork continuaba observando la línea del tiempo. Mientras era,acompañado por aquel hombre.

Clockwork: aún es preferible buscar en esta época? -continuando con la mirada al espejo y cambiando su estado físico-

El hombre no contestó continuaba notando aquella línea del tiempo.

Hombre: se que Sam no confia en mi... cree que sigo siendo Dan... tendre que utilizar otros medios -sale del castillo-

Clockwork cambió la linea del tiempo al futuro donde podia notarse como la ciudad estaba bajo un domino peor de lo que se imaginaban.

Clockwork: entiendo su verdadero punto... -mirando con una seriedad-

Era de noche y como Sam seguía con Alexia en los laboratorios Lack, siendo una nueva compañia que se habia instalado en la ciudad gracias a Tucker, aquella compañia se dividia en diferentes puntos de ramas ente tecnología pero la mas importante era la tecnologia espectral o fantasmagórico.

Alexia: bien que te pareció? -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: es excelente, tienes una variedad de plantas -mirando las macetas de los mostradores-

Alexia: si, ya que tengo que experimentar con todas

Sam continuaba viendo cada planta hasta que noto una maceta con un pequeño brote.

Sam: vaya es muy pequeña necesita mas luz y agua

Alexia: oh... si gustas puedes cuidarla, mientras continuó con los demas

Sam: en serio?

Alexia: si haciendo esto pierdo mucho tiempo en cuidar a las plantas mas pequeñas, aparte esa viene siendo de una semilla que encontramos hace un tiempo no la habia plantada hasta hace unas semanas cuando empecé con la investigación

Sam: vaya, podre ayudarte a cuidarla -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam habia tomado la maceta con el brote para luego escuchar a,Tucker y Danny ingresando seguido de un chico de cabellera negra y ojos azules.

Danny: wow! Es un...

Tucker: laboratorio u-u

Danny: lo que sea... Sam estas lista?

Sam: si, mira lo que Alexia me pidió que cuidara -entusiasmada-

Danny: es pequeño

Tucker: muy pequeño...

Sam: quien es el? -señalando al chico-

Tucker: el es Lucían un científico parte de este lugar...

Danny: el sabe muchas cosas de plantas

Lucían: hola, como esta -embosando una sonrisa-

Sam: hola

Alexia: lucían qus bueno que llegas necesitaré mucha ayuda

Tucker: creo que mejor lo dejamos para que continúen investigando

Ambos jovenes cientificos accedieron para luego los chicos salir. Durante su caminó Sam tenia su mente en el caminó pensando para ser mas exactos. Danny la habia notado ya que no había hablado de como le habia ido en aquel sitio.

Danny: Sam...

Al no tener respuesta de la chica la tomo de los hombros y gritó haciendo que la pelinegra alzara la vista de la impresión.

Sam: eh?... que pasa? -confundida-

Danny: que? que pasa? Dime tú tenemos rato hablandote y nada...

Sam: oh, lo siento chicos eh estado pensando en lo que dijo Alexia... -mintiendo-

Tucker: en serio? Y que era?

Sam: uh... acerca de un domo especial para las plantas pero eso se vera mas adelanté-embosa una leve sonrisa-

Con esto pudo hacer que ambos chicos se calmase por el momento. Habian dejado a Tucker en su casa y ahora iban Danny y Sam directo a los Laboratorios Fentom en donde Sam ya tenia un dia durmiendo.

Sam: Danny, cuando regresare a casa a dormir tranquila -mirada baja-

Danny: aun no, no pienso dejarte sola... espera no te sientes tranquila?

Sam: no lose, me siento extraña, es todo

Danny ya no quiso continuar para luego mirar hacia enfrente aquella conversación la,habia dejado con aquella duda en su cabeza.

Gracias por tu comentario, lamento si no te lo contestó pero aun trató de familiarizarse con esta página, aparte seguire con este fic, es mi nuevo proyecto.

Gracias otra ves por comentar :3

Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo este es un proyecto para mi y no pienso abandonarlo, si tardo es porque no tengo Pc y la escritura la hago por medio del celular. Bueno ahora me despido. Gracias y hasta luego.

OXOX 3


	4. Chapter 4 La realidad

Hola, aqui traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia solo espero y les este agradando la historia.

-Personajes no me pertenecen si no a Butch Hartman.

-debió a ver seguido con la cuarta temprada ¬¬ pero hay que entender a los creadores, aparte a los que piden que hagan la serie. Pero bueno cada quien.

Ahora disfruten el capítulo mientras que lloro por el último capítulo de la serie TwT

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 4: La realidad

[P.O.V. Danny]

Habia visto a Sam en una especie de tristeza aun siendo diferente. Trate de hacerla sentir mejor pero no fue asi.

Esa mañana la busque a la habitación donde descansaba pero no la encontre habia acomodado la cama, cosa extraña ya que a ella no le gustaba levantarse temprano. Me dirigí a la cocina para encontrarme con mis padres y a Jazz.

Escuche a mi padre hablar del proyecto del Boomerang, ya decia que artefacto me golpearia tarde o temprano. Me acerque a ambos para poder obtener respuesta de donde encontrar a mi novia.

Danny: mamá, papá, han visto a Sam?

Maddie: si cariño, ella se levantó temprano para dejar una planta a su invernadero -sonriendo-

Jazz: es cierto la vi salir con la maceta en sus manos

Con esto sali transformandome para empreder el vuelo en búsqueda de mi novia quien se había ido al invernadero que ella tenía en su casa.

Durante mi transcurso fue tranquilo sin ningún problema en absoluto solo una tranquilidad, hasta divisar el invernadero de Sam.

Una ves enfrente del invernadero me convertí en humano nuevamente para luego ingresar, la mire al fondo, dando la espalda hacia la puerta o entrada de ducho invernadero me acerqué quedando a unos cuantos pasos detras de ella.

Danny: me puedes avisar cuando vengas sabes... -cruzando sus brazos-

Escuche como Sam daba un gritó para luegl girarse rápidamente me miró para luego mostrar una mirada de molestia.

Sam: no hagas eso... -molesta-

Danny: porque saliste... mas bien dicho porque no me dijiste que salias... -sereno-

Sam: ahora tengo que decirle todo a mi novio... -molesta cruzando sus brazos-

Danny: sabes que en tu casa asechan y no es bueno que te quedes -alzando los brazos molesto-

Sabia que algo malo pasaria pero no senti mucho ya que Sam continuaba molesta. Pero aun asi continúe firmé, iba a volver a hablar, cuando escuche la voz de Sam esta ves mas tranquila.

Sam: perdona Danny pero tenia que plantar esta planta, en un lugar mejor -mostrandole la planta-

Danny: pero aun asi debiste decirme -continuaba sereno-

De ahi ya no escuche a Sam para luego ambos salir, al salir de aquel invernadero dimos unos cuantoa pasos cuando se activó mi aliento helado, fue ahi donde apareció el Fright Knight atacandonos, aleje a Sam hacia un sitio mas seguro. Mientras me dirigía a acabar con aquel caballero nocturno.

Fright Knight: por ordenes del rey... se viene la doncella...

Danny: que?... el rey? -confundido-

No entendía a que se venía lo que decia el caballero, acaso el Rey Fantasma habia sido liberado nuevamente aquel Rey que toda la zona fantasmas le temía el Rey Pariah (no se so sea su nombre real, pero si no es por favor sean amables y me dicdn por favor, gracias) era imposible ya que la última ves terminó encerrado como habia podido liberarse, pero antes de que continuará recordé lo que habia dicho y era doncella a que se refería a menos de que fuera a Sam. Aun asi continúe la batalla notaba como el atacaba por medio de esferas purpuras yo me cubría haciendo escudos con mi energia. Hasta que terminé por congelarlo.

Esto me dio tiempo para encerrarlo en el termo. Una ves encerrado me acerque a mi novia quien seguía en lo que era en el invernadero.

Danny: te encuentras bien? -mirándola-

Sam: si, pudiste derrotarlo -sonrie- que bueno que a ti no te haya lastimado... -abrazandolo-

Senti como sus brazos pasaron por mi cuello para luego abrazarla me sentía feliz al estar con ella.

Antes de que pasara otra cosa habia sentido la mirada de alguien mas la busque atraves del cristal para dar a la ventana de Sam donde note una silueta oscura, no supe si era de un hombre o una mujer o si era de un fantasma o algo, pero sabia que alguien estaba en aquel lugar.

[P.O.V. Sam]

Ese día nos habiamos ido a Casper High en donde veríamos a Tucker. Como era de esperarse era seguida por unas cuantas chicaa ahora siendo el alcalde para el eso era vida.

Yo solo continúe mi caminó por mientras sentia la mano cálida de Danny eso me hacía sentir bien.

El día lo habia sentido lento ya que en algunaa clases Danny habia salido ya que algunos fantasmas habian aparecido, ya en la hora de historia la maestra se le habia ocurrido poner una película de la guerra de la independencia, y a través de mi vista al cuaderno que hacía garabatos pude notar que habia hecho una rosa. Cosa extraña ya qhe no tenían la tecnica de hacer dibujó detalladamente.

Había pedido permiso para salir e ir al baño, cuando ingrese me acerque al lavabo en donde moje mis manos para mojarme el rostro y tratar de llegar a la realidad, pero al momento de alzar la mirada habia visto algo en mi que no cuadraba. Cerré los ojos del miedo que sentía para volverlos abrir y verme normal.

Continuaba sin enteder si aquello que habia visto en el espejo del baño seria realidad o solo mi imaginación ya bastaba con que me jugaran una broma de Danny para que me salieran con otra. Eso ya no era gracioso.

Ya en la hora de salida pude notar a Danny algo pensativo Tucker trató de investigar por medió de un cuestionario.

Tucker: que pasa viejo, regresaste demasiado pensativo -confundido-

Danny: esta mañana me enfrente a Fright Knight al parecer buscaba a alguien...

Tucker: buscaba a alguien? No descubrirte quien era? -nedio sorprendido-

Danny: no, es todo -sereno-

Con lo que tenía Danny que hacer no iba a molestarle con lo que me habia ocurrido asi que solo guarde silencio para dejar que Danny se relajara.

Caminabamos los tres por el parque Tucker diciendo sus clásicos chistes, mientras que Danny estaba atentó a lo que decia, mientras que yo solo fingia interes en sus bromas.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando sonó el celular de Tucker al parecer necesitaban de su precensia en el Ayuntamiento el se despidió para luego irse. Danny se quedo conmigo para luego sentarnos en una banca de esos de lo que hay en el parque.

Sam: Danny, puedo decírte algo...? -triste-

Danny: si, que ocurre? -preocupado-

Sam: recuerdas a Undergrowth?

Danny: si, espera acaso ya comenzo nuevamente,su ataque? -preocupado-

Sam: no, no es eso... si no que siento un gran temor que no puedo explicarlo... -mirada baja-

Danny: que quieres decir?

Sam: sabes cuando estuve bajo control de Undergrowth pude sentir a las plantaa como se sentían me sentía feliz viendo como el mundo sería un jardín... -continuaba con su mirada baja-... pero las veces que trate de que tú te unieras con Undergrowth te negaste... -mira al chico-

Danny: si, me negué porqud no quería que fueras su sirviente... me negué porque no quería ver a gente ser esclavo de alguien malvado... me negué porque wueria salvarte tenerte conmigo no siendo su sirviente... -sereno-

Pude entender el motivo por la cual no me habia atacado, habia podido recordar todo lo que hice cuando estuve bajo control de Undergrowth atraves de los meses que pasaron y al verlo en aquel momento donde el desasteroide impactaria a la tierra me entró un escalofríos.

*Flash Back*

Antes de irnos de aquel lugar de la Antártida buscaba lo que era un tonto comunicador. Donde por error se me habia caido Danny se habia ido hacia otro lado al igual que yo, tomando distintos lados. Hasta que lo oude encontrad al agacharme pude escuchar la voz de Undergrowth.

Undergrowth: hija mia... pronto estaras de vueta con tu padre...

A principio pense que seria mi imaginación debido a que no podia a ver plantas en un clima extremadamente frío, pero siendo una planta fantasma podia suceder. Pude notar un brote verdoso en medio de aquella nieve, dandi a entender de que de ahi provenia la voz de Undergrowth.

Sam: nunca... no dejare que vuelvas a controlar mi mente... -molesta-

Con aquellas palabras tome el comunicador y sali huyendo de aquel lugar.

*Fin de flash back*

Sam: entiendo, sabes si vuelve a pasar, por favor por lo que mas quieres atacame... -triste-

Danny: eh? Que estas diciendo atacarte, porque lo haría... -confundido-

Sam: ve la realidad, Undergrowth seguira controlandome porque de su ecosistema soy como una cuidadora o algo asi, siendo que el me controla... -triste-

Danny: no Sam, tu no eres nada de eso Undergrowth solo te controla asi... -sereno-

Sam: no lo creo danny... soy muy diferente...

Con esto solo me levanté y comencé a caminar mi mirada baja para que nadie notaran mis lagrimas. Cuando en eso sentí la manos de danny en mi hombro.

Danny: eso no importa Sam mientras yo te cuide no dejare que Undergrowth se te acerqué... -sereno-

Sam: ... pero si lo hace quiero que me ataques... porque la siguiente vez que ataque no sera como antes...

Danny: ... -suspira- esta bien

Con esto entendí que Danny habia acordado una especie de acuerdo conmigo, lo abrace fuerte para luego sentir los brazos de mi novio.

Ok, siento que ya me pase de raro no? Pero mientras tengo la idea no... aparte el futuro de ambos se vera afectado ya vieron el motivo de la aparición mas o menos de danny del futuro siendo ahora como el Rey Fantasma. Pero eso aun no esta comprovado.

Bueno gracias por leer la historia.

OXOX 3


	5. Chapter 5 El futuro hacia el Pasado

Eh vuelto a la vida... okno. Solo andaba haciendo los trabajos de la school si, soy una nerda. B)

Bueno antes de comenzar... personajes no me pertenecen sino a Burth Hartman.

También se de que ya mas o menos se entiende en realidad no se cuantos cap. Tendra las ideas se me ocurren debido a algunos videos que e visto de esta serie. Pero bueno ahora si hay que continuar con la historia.

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 5: El futuro hacia el pasado.

*Amity Park - 10 años después*

La ciudad continuaba bajo control de Danny Phantom siendo un superhéroe, durante aquel tiempo Danny Phantom habia cambiado su vestuario. Siendo aun buen chico pareciendose tanto a su lado oscuro.

Esa tarde Danny hacia su rutina de protección en toda la ciudad, para luego detenerse en uno de los edificios mas altos del pueblo moderno.

Danny: no puedo creer que todo cambio... desde aquella vez... -baja su mirada-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando apareció Skulker seguido de Ember. Era extraño ver a ambos fantasmas aparecer de la nada, juntos en aquella ocasión.

Danny: novedad? -sin verlos-

Skulker: sin novedad, todo sigue igual Walker mantiene a los fantasmas peligrosos aquellos que no obedecen las reglas -sereno-

Danny: bien, continúen con su trabajo...

Ambos fantasmas se fueron para luego Danny quedarse mas que pensativo. Sus pensamientos eran muy difíciles de comprender siendo ahora mas que una figura pública, si no siendo el Rey Fantasma. Al no ver mas fantasmas rebeldes emprendió el vuelo de regreso a casa en donde una ves llegó, se convirtió en humano e ingresó a casa. Dio unos pasos hacia las escaleras cuando recibió un golpe en su cabeza. Miro al suelo para ver que era el Boomerang de sus padres. Cuando en eso miro como Jazz buscaba dicho artefacto.

Danny: toma Jazz -dandole el Boomerang-

Jazz: gracias Danny...

Jazz siendo una chica un tanto teórica y de edad de 28 años, se veia bien su larga cabellera naranjada, ahora con un un cambio diferente ropa, su blusa de mangas cortas color aguamarina, mientras unblargo pantalón de tela,como de oficina color negro usaba unos zapatos de piso con un moño en la parte delantera.

Jazz: aun sigo sin entender el motivo por la cual te sigue...

Danny: Jazz soy un fantasma... -sube las escaleras fastidiado-

Danny habia cambiado a sus 25 años, su cuerpo era identico a la de Dan solo que sus modos habian sido de amargado y algunas ocaciones molesto.

Jazz lo miró subir por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, ella miró al Boomerang para luego poner triste eh irse al laboratorio a continuar con aquel proyecto.

Danny habia ingresado a su habitación solo se detuvo en medio de la habitación recordando cada parte que habia vivido, antes de que continuará sonó su celular.

Danny: hola Tucker que ocurre?

En un dos por tres Danny se transformó y se dirigió hacia el Ayuntamiento en donde lo estaria esperando Tucker. Ya una ves frente a Tucker comenzó a hablar.

Danny: estas seguro de que ellos podran hacer...

Tucker: si, pero necesitan un tipo de muestra

Danny: si te refieres a Undergrowth te ju... -interrumpido por Tucker-

Tucker: no me refiero a eso, si no lo que hizo que se comportara asi, puedes pedirle ayuda a Clockwork?

Danny: ... investigaria en el pasado... si, seria lo mejor

Tucker: te suguiero que busques en su habitación tal ves encuentres algo

Danny: de acuerdo...

Con esto emprendió el vuelo rumbo al portal en donde se iría a ver a Clockwork. Durante su caminó pudo notar a Tecnus.

Danny: Tecnus, tu tecnologia a sido de ayuda para contener el problema... -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Tecnus: que bueno que le haya servido mi señor si ocupa más o programar cosas aviseme...-sonríe-

Después de eso se despidió para dirigirse hacia el castillo, una ves ya adentro noto a Clockwork quien observaba las lineas del tiempo de otros seres.

Danny: Clockwork, hay un trabajo para ti...

Clockwork solo se detuvo para voltear a ver a Danny.

Clockwork: muy bien Danny Phantom ya esperaba tu visita -cambia de forma- ... se que quieres ir al pasado...

Danny: ya sabes entonces en que momento -serio-

Clockwork: supongo que si...

Con esto Clockwork comenzo a colocar el tiempo en donde habia podio notar la situación.

Danny ingresó al espejo de Clockwork, para ver que habia aparecido en aquella colina en donde una ves Sam y el habían comenzado su noviazgo.

Danny: tantos recuerdos... pero hay que bus...

No continuó ya que noto a Ember sentada mirando a la ciudad, para mirar que atras de ella se encontraba Sam.

Danny: sam... -voz baja-

Trato de acercarse pero se detuvo cuando recordó que estaba en el pasado. Fue ahi donde Danny decidió esconderse lo suficiente sabiendo que tarde que temprano vendria su yo del pasado a cuidar a la chica.

Danny notaba con detenimiento hasta que decidió regresar con Clockwork.

Clockwork: regreso mas rapido de lo previsto -cambia de forma a niño-

Danny: necesitare algo mas...

Con esto Danny salió de la zona fantasma y atraves de su tecnología pudo crear lo que era el dije, la gargantilla que hacia juego con el dije que poseia aquella piedra conocida como Ectoranium.

Jazz habia visto como Danny ponia dedicación a aquella gargantilla para pensar que ya podian tener una solución.

Jazz: encontraron una solución?

Danny: no, pero espero y con esto la obtenga en el pasado...

Con esto jazz quedo confundida pero Danny continuaba con su trabajo. Deapues de unas horas había regresado con Clockwork quien colocó en otro sitio.

Era en la habitación de Sam en donde apareció busco por donde quier sin mover nada hasta que dejo aquel rejalo en la cama seguido de una nota.

Danny: no hay nada que pueda ayudarnos... -sereno, mirando a los lados- ... espero y con esto no se le acerqué ningún fantasma...

Danny había regresado nuevamente a esperar a que Sam fuera, quedandose en castillo de Clockwork hasta que sucede el momento.

Danny: Clockwork, vamos hay que ir...

Clockwork: entendido...

Ambos entraron para luego aparecer en aquel lugar. Danny quedó sereno al ver como la chica pelinegra retrocedida unos pasos, con su rostro de sorprendida.

Danny: Clockwork investiga, sabes lo que buscó -mirando a Sam-

Clockwork solo accedió dejando a ambos, Danny quedo frente ella, y durante un rato tratando de que entendiera fue imposible hacer que aceptará. Para Danny esto ya era demasiado al no saber en donde se había equivocado, antes de que continuará fue detenido por la,voz de Clockwork que significaba que tenia que regresar.

Ya una ves en el castillo decidió dejar las cosas para continuar notando y recordando en donde fue todo cuando comenzó.

Clockwork: usted mas que nada debió a ver descubierto algo... -sereno, cambia de forma a anciano-

Danny: lose, solo que... -detiene-

Danny se puso a pensar detalladamente cada recuedo que se le venia a la mente y esa fue en el parque. Pero otra fue aquella misma mañana.

Danny: Clockwork cambia la fecha de mañana en la mañana...

Con esto Danny se fue dejando trabajar a Clockwork. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando regresó esta ves con Fright Knight.

Clockwork: que piensa hacer...?

Danny: recuerdo esto asi que podre ver que fue lo que se ocultaba en aquella habitación...

Clockwork: ... no cree que sea necesario eso...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Fright Knight entro al espejo para luego Danny ingresar. Danny habia estado en la habitación investigando quien podia estar pero no obtuvo nada, pudo notar por la ventana oara darse cuenta que el chico tenia a mirada hacia la misma ventana.

Danny: entonces... soy yo? -confundido-

Clockwork: usted no ha visto mucho... usted debería esperar aun no es tiempo de interferir podria causar daños severos en el pasado... -sereno-

Danny entendia a que iba Clockwork asi que decidió regresar sin molestar hasta obtener algo importante que lo ayudará.

Ya una ves en el castillo de Clockwork.

Danny: Clockwork, si llega a ver problemas en el pasado aviseme lo mas rápido posible, no quiero que se repita -serio-

Clockwork solo accedió con la cabeza para que Danny solo se alejara rumbo a casa. Clockwork seguía viendo la linea del tiempo.

Clockwork: muchacho, tienes que vivir con ella... en ese estado... -sereno-

Se que ya los hago largo no puedo hacerlos cortó ese es mi defecto todos los fic's qhe hago terminan siendo largos detesto eso pero bueno eso es lo que son no?

Gracias por leer, se los agradezco.

OXOX 3


	6. Chapter 6 Cuando todo regresa

**Hola :3**

 **Supongo que muchos deben de estar un tanto aburrido por la historia, aparte lamento hacerlo largo.**

 **Bueno no obstante tengo ideas, pero hay en algunas ocaciones se me va la idea y en otras me revuelvo, ahora sin mas pre** **á** **mbulos se comienza el nuevo cap** **í** **tulo de la historia.**

 **Personajes NO me pertenecen solo los uso para darle a esta historia una buena trama.**

 **Ahora si vamos al siguiente cap** **í** **tulo que es...**

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 6: Cuando todo regresa.

[P.O.V. Sam]

Había despertado mire a mi alrededor estaba en mi invernadero, solo note a mis plantas estar en su lugar, hasta que sali de dicho lugar, quedé impactada al ver todo el pueblo bajo dominio de Undergrowth. Un escalofríos invadió mi cuerpo, no podía moverme, sabia que todo lo ocurrido era por algo.

En mis pies sentia como la maleza se entrelazaba con mis piernas, fue ahi cuando comencé a caminar, continúe mi caminó pero algo hizo que quedara nuevamente dormida.

Abrir los ojos y los vi a ambos, Tucker y Danny entrelazados y aferrados a un gran árbol, ambos no se movían debido a las lianas que Undergrowth utilizó para inmovilizarlos.

Escuche el gritó de Danny, mientras que Tucker alagaba mi vestuario. Fue ahi donde comenzaba a sentirme diferente, mi mente actuaba por si sola, no podia detener mis brazos o mis pensamientos negativos.

En mi mente me encontraba con aquel ser que se hacia creer yo. Diciéndome que juntas podriamos cambiad al mundo quedé pensativa ante aquellas palabras pero aun asi no dude.

Pero al ver como Undergrowth continuaba atacando a Danny solo podia contener aquel estado.

Íbamos caminando hacia la escuela, mi mente se basaba en aquel sueño que habia tenido eran mas como mis recuerdos, pero eso no me importo y solo los guarde en mi memoria.

Danny no parecía enterarse de eso y no queria que se preocupara por mi, por cosas del pasado. Y siendo honesta ya no quería darle mas problemas al chico.

Después de eso se nos acerca Tucker que al parecer tenia noticias nuevas acerca de proyectos que habian hecho los jovenes universitarios.

Tucker: chicos, pronto nueva tecnologia para respetar el medio ambiente -embosa una sonrisa-...aunque no comeré verduras...

Danny: eso es bueno, no crees Sam? -con una leve sonrisa-

Sam: si, que bueno que te hayas unido a eso Tucker, pronto veran los resultados positivos -sonrie, coloca ambas manos en su cintura-

Tucker: solo espero y no me cause problemas, se gastaría milllones de dólares...

No continúe sabiendo que esa cifra era demasiada alta. Asi que solo continuamos el paso.

La escuela se veia normal y para ser exacto no me gustaba la idea de ir diariamente, debido a que sentía como una serie de ojos nos veían, bueno veían a Danny.

No paso a mas cuando a Danny se le activo su sentido fantasma, transformándose y saliendo volando para la ubicación de aquel ser. Nosotros lo seguimos hacia las afueras de las instalaciones, en donde lo vimos pelear con... Spectra? Era sumamente diferente continuaba con su objetivo de ser hermosa pero era realmente cambiada su mismo peinado solo con un traje diferente. Un top color negro que cubria su pecho como lo que usaba desire, mientras que usaba unos guante color verdes hasta mas arriba del codo, usaba un mayon color negro mientras encima una falda corta color verdosa, largas botas verdes.

Danny: nuevo cambió? -tono burlón-

Spectra: dejaras que nuestro Rey haga su trabajo...

Miraba como Spectra lanzaba un rayo ectoplasmatica de su mano Danny por fortuna se habia esquivado, Tucker se disponía a ayudar a Danny cuando en eso recibió un golpe dejándolo noqueado. Lo mire para luego sentir aquel dolor en mi nuca y de ahi solo pude notar la oscuridad.

[P.O.V. Danny]

Era imposible que Spectra estuviera molestando ya que había estado de acuerdo en tener una alianza, sabiendo que ella venia y hacia sus labores en maquillaje y algunas cosas faciales que le gustaba a las chicas. Pero eso no me importo sino el motivo de que porque me atacaba, escuche como dijo: "dejaras que nuestro rey haga su trabajo" aun continuaba pensando que seria una tonteria que aquel Rey que yo conocía como Pariah volviese solo que esta ves los fantasmas estaban ayudando.

Durante esos ataques que hacia Spectra y que con facilidad podía esquivar, para luego sentir como nuevamente se me activaba mi sentido fantasmagórico, divise a todos los lados buscando algo o aquel ser que habia aparecido para notar como Tucker se encontraba en el suelo.

Pude comunicarme al no tener respuesta, no paso a mas minutos cuando llego Valery quien deje que se encargará de Spectra, mientras yo me disponía a ver a Tucker.

Una vez cerca de Tucker, comencé a hacerlo que reaccionará, pero mi vista cambió al no ver a Sam cerca. A los minutos noté que Tucker habia estado en mejoria.

Danny: Tucker, donde esta Sam? -tono de preocupación-

Tucker: estaba conmigo hace unos momentos... -sobandose el golpe-

Danny: rayos... Tucker ayuda a Valery... buscare a Sam...

Tucker: entendido...

Con esto Tucker se dirigió a la zona de batalla, mientras que yo ingresaba a las instalaciones en donde buscando atraves de salones y oficinas no encontre nada.

Mi preocupación creció demasiado que comencé a buscar por cada rincón se la ciudad, escuche por el comunicador como Tucker me daba la bitácora diciendo que ya habían ganado. Pero aun asi yo seguia sin encontrar a Sam.

[P.O.V. Sam]

Había despertado y para remendiar las cosas me encontraba en la colina. La primera persona que vi fue aquel sujeto que habia visitó anteriormente.

Sam: de nuevo tú... -molesta- ... que haces? Dejame en donde me tomaste... -molesta-

Esto ya era un juego volver a ver aquel hombre que decía que era Danny eso ya era el colmo. No esperé su respuesta y me aleje antes de que diera mas pasos pude notar al hombre frente mio.

Sam: has te a aun lado -molesta-

Danny: aún no entiendo porque no me crees... -cruza sus brazos, con una mirada serena-

Sam: yo no creo a nadie que no sea alguien conocido... aparte tu fingues ser Danny Phantom... -molesta, alejándose-

Danny: Manson, soy Danny Phantom... vine del futuro -sereno, tomando del brazo-

Pude sentir como aquel hombre me habia tomado del brazo lo mire y pude notar cómo su mirada estaba puesta sobre mi. A los minutos me soltó, el sólo volteó a ver el pueblo para luego transformarse en un humano. Pude notar que su cabello era negro sus ojos azulados y una cambio de ropa que era un sueter de mangas cortas color blanca con decoraciones rojizas y el tipico pantalón de mezclilla.

Al parecer no se veia nada contento ni molestó solo mostraba una mirada de melancolía hacia el pueblo, hasta que lo escuche hablar.

Danny: ahora que queria salvarte... te niegas... -voz baja-

Sam: perdón... -confundida-

Danny: sabes nunca pense que fueras fuerte... pero necesito que me dijas todo... lo que sabes de Undergrowth... -mirando con una melancolía-

Sam: yo... no entiendo -confundida-

Danny: olvidalo... solo quiero que por favor... dile todo lo que estes sientiendo fuera de lo normal, a mi yo de esta época... -transformándose- ... solo haz eso, yo vendre después...

Miré como me daba la espalda dispuesto a salir de aquel sitio perk lo detuve. Por medio de un "Espera" el sólo quedó parado sin voltearme a ver.

Sam: que haces aqui? Y si realmente eres Danny, que fue lo que paso?

El hombre se volteó al parecer no se creia lo que estaba diciendo. Para que en unos momentos pudiera hablar.

Danny: no puedo decirte mucho... afectaria demasiado el futuro... y no quiero que el futuro donde estoy se altere aun mas... -mirada baja-

Sam: es lo comprendo... un poco.. pero porque fingues ser Danny Phantom?

Danny: soy Danny Phantom... solo que un poco diferente...

Sam: en serio? No pareciera...

Danny: eso no importa, buscaré algunas cosas para que me ayuden en mi investigación en el futuro... pero necesitó discreción y no puedo cuando estoy cerca de ti... -sereno-

Sam: a que te refieres?

Danny: a mi yo del pasado... no puedo estar frente a el, ya que descubrirá que soy... bueno como decirtelo... -poco nervioso-

Sam: se que eres el nuevo rey fantasma aunque seas un chico que siempre anda en las nubes -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Danny: bueno... es un punto que aun no decifro pero nuevamente me enfrente a Pariah pero esta ves pidió una cosa que si el llagaba a ganarme se quedaría con Amity Park y si perdía yo me quedaria con su trono -sonríe-

Sam: no se bastó con la primera ves, aparte quién liberó a Pariah? -confundida-

Danny: por lo que se, solo salió al parecer un candado fantasmal dejó de funcionar...

Comenzaba a entender sabiendo que el si era Danny, solo que se veía diferente su aspecto su corte de cabello todo era muy diferente.

Sam: dime otra cosa, Tucker sigue siendo presidente?

Danny: si, creo que es el mas querido, ahora con tecnologia ambiental...-sonríe-... pero... -serio-

Sam: ... pero, que? -confundida-

Danny: sabes si Undergrowth piensa volver?

Sam: este... bueno no lose... que no puedes hacer que los fantasmas te obedezcan?

Danny: Undergrowth, es otro caso... no le gusta que un caminante de piel le de órdenes, ahora esta en la prisión de Walker, pero nos dejó un regalo ante su partida... -serio-

Sam: bueno solo espero y no sea nada grave

Danny: por eso eh venido al pasado... -mira hacia el pueblo-... creo que se aproxima -regresa la vista a Sam- tengo que irme... nos veremos luego...

Miré como se acercaba para implantarme un beso, me senti fuera de lo normal debido que el era Danny solo que del futuro, aquel beso duro unos segundos ya los minutos hablo voz baja haciendo que apareciera Clockwork. Clockwork abrió un portal para luego ambos ingresaran.

Después de que se cerró el portal, escuché la voz de Danny quién descendía para estar frente a mi.

Danny: Sam, estas bien? Quien te trajo hasta aqui? -serio, abrazandola-

Sam: no lose, no recuerdo bien, pero al parecer no me buscaba y solo me dejaron aqui... -fingiendo-

Danny: ... segura?

Sam: Segura acasl no confías en mi?

Danny: si... bueno si dices la verdad, esta bien, sera mejor irnos...

Danny me tomó en sus brazos y el comenzó a elevarse llevándome a su casa en donde descansaba.

Esa tarde no habia salido mis pensamientos se concentraban en el Danny del futuro y Undergrowth, algo malo pasaria como para que ambos se me presentaran uno en los sueños y otro en la vida real.

 **Lamento si en el cap. anterior no se pudo entender mucho aunque si quedo algo confuso lo admito debido a que lo lei. pero les juro que no volvera a pasar.**

 **Hasta aqui se los dej** **ó** **, no soy buena en dar una especie de continuidad, pero hay va quedando que les parece?**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **OXOX 3**


	7. Chapter 7 El Rey Vegetal

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 7: El rey vegetal.

La ciudad habia entradado en una especie de armonía los fantasmas no habían atacado por una semana, pero para una chica gotica sus sueños comenzaban a tormentarla. Ha pasado una semana desde que Sam vio a Danny del fututo de que ella dejó de vivir en casa de los Fentom debido a que sus padres regresaron y esos fueron los días para comenzar a atormentar a la gotica.

Esa mañana Sam habia despertado en sudor frío, miro su reloj que estaba en el buró para decir que eran las 6 am, sabia que en cualquier momento sus padres entrarían a su habitación tratando de convencerla de que usara bonitos vestidos.

Ella se alistó desde temprano algo en su mente no hacia que descansará ocacionando que siguiera despierta toda esa mañana.

[P.O.V. Sam]

La mañana se veia bien, pero mi mente se veía perturbada, aquella imagen de Undergrowth volviéndome a controlar, no podia soportar sentia como mis piernas dejaban de caminar por toda la habitación tan solo de recordar. Algo en mi interior tenia que decirle a Danny pero en mi mente decía "No era necesario tenemos que cuidarnos sola, ya que el tiene mucho trabajo" no sabia en que creer si a mi cabeza o a mi corazón, era imposible decidir.

Permanecí pensando una idea para poder saber el motivo intentar de dejar en aquel ser para que pudiera no controlarme, hasta que fui sacada de mis pensamientos por mis padres que ingresaron a la habitación.

Sra. Manson: oh, Sammy, ya despertaste -sonrie-

Sr. Manson: eso quiere decir que nuestra hijita usará uno de los vestidos lindos no es asi? -sonriendo-

Sam: ni lo sueñen... ah, por cierto... NO ME DIJAN SAMMY! Detesto ese nombre.. -molesta, cruza sus brazos-

Después de soportar a mis padres, solo caminaba en dirección a Casper High, pero no tarde en ser alcanzada por Danny.

Danny: hola sam -sonriendo, toma la mano de la chica-

Sam: hola danny -con un poco de desánimo-

Danny: pasa algo? -confundido-

Sam: no, no es nada grave es todo -sonrisa fingida-

Durante el transcurso de nuestro trayecto podia escuchar a mi mente hablar hasta que escuche mi celular. Al contestar pude escuchar que era Alexia.

Sam: hola? Alexia? Como obtuviste mi número? -confundida-

Alexia: me lo brindó el alcalde podras verme hoy a las 3 pm?

Sam: esa es mi salida -molesta-

Alexia: oh, lo siento entonces a que hora?

Sam: a las 3 esta bien... sólo que en dónde?

Alexia: yo pasaré por ti

Sam: esta bien

Alexia: hasta al rato, cuidate -cuelga celular-

Genial esto podria ser un cambió para no pensar en Undergrowth, pero para Danny parecía algo melancólico.

Danny: irás a ver a Alexia no es asi? -tristemente-

Sam: si, pero no te prepcupes no me tomara mucho tiempo -tocandole el hombro-

Danny: esta bien, esta noche podras estar disponible para una cita? -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: supongo... que si -sonríe-

Vi a Danny sonreír para luego irnos tranquilos a Casper High. Las clases habían iniciado como siempre pero esta ves habíamos ido a educación física, el profesor nos dividió en equipos hombres y mujeres haciendo cuatro grupos de 5 integrantes los dos primeros grupos de 5 integrantes se encontraban en la cancha.

Para mi fortuna Danny no formaba parte de mi equipo, ni del equipo versus, si no mi oponente a lo que seria la segundo round. Veía como Danny fingia no tener buena condición pero en realidad era demasiado bueno en el deporta debido a sus entrenamientos como cazafantasmas, pero no importaba eso.

Sentí como Tucker me tocaba el brazo debido a que estaba en mi equipo.

Tucker: estas molesta porque no integraron a Danny con nosotros?

Sam: no lose, el esta con todos los superficiales... -fastidiada-

Tucker: realmentes estas bajo perfil Sam, no te habia visto actuar, cuando dijeron los nombres de cada equipo no hubo pelea -sonriendo-

Sam: creo que Danny se merece un descanso de mi no? -finge una sonrisa-

Tucker: mmm... si tu lo dices

Después de que sonó el silbato dando a conocer el final del juego pude divisar a Danny quien era abrazado por Paulina. Me sentí preocupada para luego quitar la mirada fingiendo no a ver visto nada. Escuchamos como el profesor nos mandaba a llamar listos para comenzar otra ronda de Basketball cosa que para mi era un poco difícil. Estaba en mi lugar hasta que pude ver como una gruesa raíz salia del suelo, abriendo paso a Undergrowth frente mío, escuche a Undergrowth quien me conectaba nuevamente a la vid mental.

Undergrowth: ya estarás con nosotros hija mia...

No entendía el motivo de aquel sujeto y lo unico que me importaba era poder salir de aquel lugar, no pasó mucho cuando al darme la vuelta para escapar divise a Danny frente mío. Mostraba un rostro de melancolía como si algo hubiese hecho o pasado algo. Hasta que escuché hablar al parecer se veía un tanto despreocupado por lo que me pasara.

Danny: Sam... tu lo dejaste... esta a punto de acabarnos... acaso... no quieres que con...

Miré como Danny caía debido a que había comenzado con una serie de esporas del sueño. Nuevamente senti como aquellas raíces me envolvía pero esta ves los brazos sin lastimarme.

Undergrowth comenzó a destruir todo a su alrededor, a los minutos me vi rodeada por todos tipos de plantas. No pasó a mas cuando cerré mis ojos con fuerza para volverlos abrir esta ves me encontraba en la enfermería.

Noté a Danny a mi lado al parecer ya tenía rato en aquel lugar. Cuando desperté me brindó un cálido abrazo yo accedí me sentía protegida ante aquél chico fantasmal.

Danny: estas bien?

Sam: si, no te preocupes, debió a ver sido una recaída -fingiendo una sonrisa-

Danny: la enfermera dice que debes alimentarte bien, comer un poco de carne, aun se que nunca comerás carne -sonrie levemente-

Sam: acertaste, bueno ya estoy bien y necesito ir a las siguientes clases

Danny: segura que aun estas bien? -mirándola fijamente-

Sam: si, Danny por favoe no hagas éso... -sonrojada, voltea hacía otro lado-

Danny: bien, supongo que no habra problemas...

Con esto Danny me habia guiado a lo que era el salón de biología en dónde comenzamos con la investigación de algunos temas que había apuntado en el pizarrón la profesora.

Ya en la hora de salida, pude divisar a Alexia quién se encontraba con Lucía.

Danny: quieres que te acompañé? -mirándola-

Sam: si, sera lo mejor...

Al parecer Danny no habia entendido pero si había entendido la parte de que iría, cuando nos acercamos a ambos, nos saludaron para que Alexia nos diera una especie de orden para subir al vehículo.

[P.O.V Narrador]

Para Sam y Danny era demasiado difícil de entender el propósito de ser clave, bueno solo la chica pero siendo aun claro no entendia el motivo. Sam había detenido su mirada en Lucía ya que algo hacia recordar algunas cosas. Antes de que pudiera decir algo uno de los dos jóvenes (Danny y Sam) para escuchar a Lucía quién al parecer se veía un tanto molestó.

Lucía: Sam, usted posee la planta que Alexia le regaló? -molestó-

Alexia: no puedo creer que sigas molestó... -conduciendo-

Lucía: pues no tengo la culpa que hayas secado todas las plantas del laboratorio -molestó, cruza sus brazos-

Danny: si comenzarán a discutir pueden bajarnos cerca -preocupado-

Sam: es cierto

Lucía: no importa, solo puedes prestarnos la planta?

Alexia: ya que un cargamento de plantas tarda mucho en recibir las plantas -continúa conduciendo-

Sam: si, sólo déjenme en mi casa -con leve sonrisa-

Alexia solo accedió a llevarla a su casa y una ves que habían llegado los cuatros habían ingresado al invernadero de Sam.

Alexia: wow! Es hermoso -con estrellitas en los ojos-

Lucía: Sam, no intentes que ella se acerque a fus plantas, podría secarlas... ¬¬

Alexia: oyes! No es cierto

Sam no tardó mucho cuando regresó con una maceta y la plata que había creído unos centimetros mostrabdo una especie de capullo de color violeta oscuro.

Lucía: bueno es hora de irnos -sale del invernadero-

Sam: no creo que nosotros vayamos... o si? -mira a Danny discretamente-

Alexia: no, ustedes vendra ya que tú -señala a sam- sabes de la naturaleza y él -señala a Danny- para que nos ayudé a calmar a Lucía

Danny: me suena bien, aunque no deberían hacer esto fuera de los alcancé de gente civil?

Alexia: si lose, pero ella decifro algo que no tome en cuenta -sonrie-

Con esto los cuatros se dirigieron hacía los laboratorios en donde una ves llegaron Sam colocó la planta sobre una mesa de metal, ella se alejó en donde estaba Danny le brindó unos gogles transparentes para colocarselo en los ojos.

Alexia: bien, antes de empezar, este es mi proyecto es pesticida versión F4 -mostrando una botella-

Sam: pensé que ayudarían a las plantas -molesta-

Lucía: es un pesticida ecológica pose muchos derivados de plantas... pero aun asi pose un poco de químicos -con documentos en la mano-

Alexia sonrió para luego rociar aquella planta con aquel rociador. La planta no presentó ningún defecto, hasta que Alexia habló.

Alexia: funcionó! -alegre, con manos al aire-

Lucía: luce normal, su estructura sigue estando estable -hace apuntes-

Sam: genial, entonces funcionará

Lucía: funci...-interrumpido-

Poco a poco comenzó una serie de raíces quien comenzaban a salir de la maceta, Alexia no entendia el motivó de aquel suceso, para luego hacer crecer lo suficiente.

Danny se había percatado de que Undergrowth había aparecido, los dos científicos quedaron impactados, mientras que Sam no podía moverse al notar a Undergrowth nuevamente había quedado paralizada.

Undergrowth: Habitantes de la piel... su extinción sera apresurada!

Sus raíces comenzaron a invadir toda la metrópolis, mientras Danny llevaba a Sam seguido de Alexia y Lucía. Llevandolos a un lugar seguro para luego estar frente a Undergrowth.

 **Bueno ahora si pienso que no esta confuso ya le di una leída espero y les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 8: Guardiana del Jardín Maligno.

[P.O.V. Danny]

Una ves que me asegure de que Sam y ambos científicos estuvieran a salvo me dirigí hacia Undergrowth quién continuaba extendiendo sus raíces, la gente comenzaban a correr por su vida.

Ya una ves frente a Undergrowth sólo me dispuse a atacarlo mis manos mostraron aquella energía que creaba hielo.

Danny: mal momento para que hayas regresado Undergrowth -molestó-

Undergrowth: tus poderes no me harán efecto! -molestó-

Pude divisar una serie de raíces quién intentaban atraparme, pero aun asi continúe la batalla, mientras esquivaba aquellas raíces.

Undergrowth: habitantes de la piel...! Todos ustedes soy una hierba! -molestó-

Miraba cómo una serie de grandes plantas carnívoras fantasmales crecían y dispuestas a atacar a la gente que salía de aquel lugar.

Me dirigí lo mas rápido posible pero fue en vano debido a que me detuve cuando noté a Tucker seguido de Valery y Jazz. Quien utilizando algunas armas ectoplasmatica se deshacía de algunas raíces y de aquellos monstruos vegetales. Coloque mi comunicador para tener una conversación con Tucker, Jazz y Valery.

Danny: Tucker... donde están mis padres? -acercándose a Undergrowth-

Tucker: no te preocupes estan del otro lado de la ciudad... -disparando-

Jazz: están evacuando a la gente...

Valery: Phantom, tienes la idea para derrotar a una planta... -destruyendo las plantas carnívoras-

Danny: si el frío pero desde la raíz...

No continúe debido que estaba frente a Undergrowth, aquella cabeza de repollo sólo continuaba cubriendo el pueblo, cuando me vio colocó su vista con una sonrisa malgina.

Undergrowth: chico fantasma, grata sorpresa verte... pronto veras mi reino como surgirá! -alza los brazos extendiendolos hacía adelante-

Una serie de las mismas plantas comenzaron a destruir las ciudad. Cómo ultima alternativa comencé a atacarlo por medio de mis rayos de hielo. Cada ves que lo congelaba era cómo si se hiciera mas fuerte hasta que él solo mostró su sonrisa volviendo a atacarme directamente con sus grandes puños de plantas convinados con musgos.

[P.O.V Sam]

En mis manos poseía un arma quién me ayudaba a defenderme de todas aquella maleza y raíces que comezaban a rodearnos, Alexia y Lucía, solo daban pasos hacia atrás tratando de no tocar nada de aquella naturaleza fantasmal.

Alexia se había alejado dirigiéndose a lo que sería su laboratorio, miré cómo lucía hacia lo mismo, así que no me quedó remedio que seguirlos.

Ya una ves adentró Alexia y Lucía se movían de un lado a otro tomando una serie de químicos y otras sustancias.

Sam: no es momento para que hagan sus experimentos! -molesta-

Alexia: tenemos que hacerlo... -combinando pociones-

Lucía: asi podremos secar a este ser fantasmal...

Lucía no terminó su frase cuando las raíces aparecieron, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al ver como se creaban un pequeño Undergrowth frente mio, su estatura podria ser de 2 metros, mientras que bajo a aquél ser una serie de raíces.

Undergrowth: al fin te encuentro!

No podía moverme de la impresión pero afortunadamente pude lograrlo disparandole, aquél disparo no había sido efectivo ante Undergrowth, en eso unas lianas comenzaron a sujetarme, traté de girar mi rostro para ver a ambos científicos de la misma manera.

Undergrowth: fue sumamente fácil encontrarte hija, asi que prepárate pronto la la ciudad será un jardín -sonriendo-

Miré cómo las lianas me cubrían por completó haciendo que solo quedará en plena oscuridad.

[P.O.V. Danny]

La batalla contra Undergrowth era dura, sabiendo de que el fantasma vegetal había cambiado su estilo, haciéndolo mas fuerte contra mis habilidades de hielo.

No fue rápido cuando escuché la voz de Tucker por los comunicadores pidiendo refuerzos, mis padres habian respondido diciendo qus pronto irían con ayuda de los hombres de blanco. Cosa inusual sabiendo que el Gobierno no podria hacer mucho. Valery por su parte tenia problemas con una serie de monstruos vegetales que seguían apareciendo de la nada.

Undergrowth embolsó una sonrisa, cosa que aún no entendida, eso no me importó para continuar con los ataques. Pero cada ves que lo atacaba se volvía a regenerar causando un problema.

Pude notar en la base donde las raíces de Undergrowth, comenzaban a salir una serie de flores, rosas para ser exactos eso no podia explicar. Despues de eso una especie de enredadera comenzó a enrollarse por todo el cuerpo de Undergrowth.

Danny: que rayos estas haciendo?! -molestó-

Undergrowth: es la victoria mi reino esta completó pronto no habrá caminantes de piel que nos detengan! -sonriendo-

Danny: aún no cantes victoria Undergrowth que aun no me derrotas -lanza una serie de rayos de hielo-

Undergrowth sólo se cubrió con su brazo, para luego quitarse aquella parte congelada. No tardo cuando aquellas enredaderas comenzaron a crear flores, como orquídeas blancas. Para terminar con esto sentía cómo unas lianas me sujetaba, intentaba zafarme congelandolas era imposible poder obtener un ataque efectivo en contra de Undergrowth, asi que sólo me dispuse a buscar a los demás para refugiarnos.

Había podido rescatar a Tucker y a Valery de aquel sitio llevándolos lejos de aquel lugar. Valery activo su control en su muñeca para que apareciera su maquinaria voladoda, Tucker por su parte solo tomaba la conversación, ya una ves que habían quedado en un edificio eso era los Laboratorios Fentom.

Había subió hasta la última planta para dirigirme al centro de operaciónes en donde activo el campo especial anti-fantasma Valery y Tucker solo continuaban pensando mientras subían en donde me encontraba.

Valery: iré por tus padres Phantom... -sube a su artefacto-

Danny: bien, Tucker encargarte de que todo los controles estén en orden, ire a buscar a Sam y a los científicos...

Con esto me aleje dejando a Tucker a cargo yo continúe buscando por la ciudad teniendo cuidado de que Undergrowth o de sus plantas asesinas no me vieran.

Había llegado en dónde había dejado a los tres (Sam, Alexia y Lucía) pero al no tener señal de ellos tuve que continuar la búsqueda.

Durante mi búsqueda divisaba aquellos departamentos o edificios enterrados entre las raíces de aquella vegetación maligna, mis únicos objectivos seguían sin mostrar rastro alguno. Me detuve para luego tener que escuchar la voz de Valery, quién me daba la bitácora de su llegada a los Laboratorios Fentom juntó con mis padres.

Comenzaba a volar alrededor, podia notar cómo el lugar estaba deshabitado los habitantes habían salido de aquella ciudad. Hasta que miré enfrente mío las plantas asesinas de Undergrowth me habían detectado haciendo que comenzará a atacarme.

Tenía severos problemas ante aquellos ataques, pero aun asi mi objectivo estaba puesto en buscar a Sam y a ambos científicos. Continuaron atacandome hasta estar acorralado, una serie de árboles aparecieron atrás mío, para ser exactos aquéllos árboles que en realidad parecían robles daban el fin a mi caminó.

Mire a Undergrowth frente mío las lianas comenzaban a atraparme pero aun asi continúe la batalla para quedar flotando frente a Undergrowth, mientras aquel fantasma vegetal me sonreía de una manera siniestra.

Undergrowth: Bienvenido al nuevo jardín! -sonrie malvadamente-

Danny: aun no cantes victoria... -molestó-

Undergrowth: más que nada debería de estar agradecido ya que gracias a ustedes me han hecho fuerte... -continúa sonriendo-

Danny: de que rayos hablas?

Undergrowth solo alzó sus manos hacia enfrente mostrando a Alexia y Lucía atrapados entre la liana, ambos poseían rasguños unos cuántos moretones.

Danny: que? De que estas hablando? -confundido-

Undergrowth: su investigación los llevó a hacerme mas fuerte ante los ataques de cualquier tipo...

Danny: ... -sorprendido-

Había quedado impactado ante aquellas palabras, recordando lo que realmente habían hecho atraves de estas semana. Pero antes de tomar nuevamente el tema, recordé a Sam.

Danny: entonces... tu debés tener a Sam... -preocupado-

Undergrowth no me contestó, para luego embosar una sonrisa, haciendo que mis pensamientos y recuerdos de la primera ves se volviera a cumplirse.

Danny: dónde está?! -molestó-

Aquél fantasma continuó en silencio su sonrisa era demasiado aterrador para notar que el pecho de Undergrowth se abriera mostrando a Sam, su vestuario era el mismo de la primera ves, nuevamente el temor de perder a Sam con aquel fantasma aumentó aun más.

Miré como sam salía sin ningún problema mientras era ayudada por algunas lianas que se conetaban a ella.

Sam: hola Danny... -embosa una sonrisa maligna-

Danny: Sam... qué... Como...

No podía crear frases al ver nuevamente aquella chica que tanto amaba, pensé que Sam habia sido fuerte ante aquella situación pero ahora lo veía recordaba la ocasión en dónde nos encontrabamos en el parque dónde ella pedía que si una ves volvía Undergrowth que la atacará, cosa que no haría no en éstos momentos.

Sam: que ocurre Danny?

Escuché hablar para luego sentir cómo aquellas lianas comenzarán a tomarme por completó.

[P.O.V. Narrador]

Danny se encontraba en un problema mayor y para ser sinceros no se veía bien lo que pasaría adelante.

Clockwork intentaba obtener una solución acercaba problema que se había presentado. Siendo el maestro del tiempo le ocasionaba algunos percanses.

Clockwork: creó que doy a avisó... -serio, cambia de forma-

Clockwork activó su báculo creando aquel portal para la búsqueda de la persona que había pedido sus servicios osea, Danny Phantom.

 **Supongo que ya va quedando bien, aun falta el futuro de a chica gótica, pero creó que muchos ya saben como terminará la primera fase de este fic.**

 **Pd: esta historia pienso hacerla larga. Debido que es buena la serie para que la hayan dejado de hacer mas cap.**

 **Bueno gracias por leer.**

 **OXOX 3**


	9. Chapter 9 Lineas del tiempo corrompidas

Hola nuevamente se que a muchos no le interesa la historia ya que esta largó y no los culpó, ya que quieros er extenso este fic.

Pero dejando aquella idea de lado, doy a conocer el noveno capítulo de mi fic, saben ya estoy emocionada con esto :3 ahora si vamos al capítulo pero antes.

-Personajes NO me pertenecen si no a Buth Hartman, sin mas preámbulos nos dirigimos hacia el fic.

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 9: Lineas del tiempo corrompidas.

[P.O.V. Narrador]

Clockwork se encontraba en casa de los Fentom, habia paralizado el momento hasta encontrarse con Fentom quien se encontraba en el centro de operaciones Fentom.

Clockwork le colocó el amuleto haciendo que reaccionará, mientras que el tiempo estaba detenido.

Danny: Clockwork... que pasó?

Clockwork: hay problemas mayores...

Danny no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigío hacia la zona fantasma, ya una ves en el castillo de Clockwork pudo notar el espejo como Amity Park estaba siendo invadido por Undergrowth.

Danny: debo ayudarlo -dando un paso hacia adelante pero es detenido-

Clockwork: puedes causar severos cambios... -sereno, cambia de forma-

Danny: pero Sam... -mira el espejo-

Clockwork sólo continuaba mirando al igual que Danny, no ocurrió mucho tiempo cuando Danny había recibido una llamada de Tucker. Haciendo que saliera en búsqueda de aquella persona que había escapado de las prisiones del gobierno especial para fantasmas.

Danny salió del castillo para detenerse en un seco, mirando detenidamente aquella persona.

Danny: Sam... escapaste -sereno-

Sam no contestó solo emboso una sonrisa para luego acercarse un poco al chico. Aquella chica de 25 años continuaba usando aquel traje especial mostrando que aun seguía sirviendo a Undergrowth.

Sam: gustó en verte rey fantasma -tono juguetón-

Danny: a dónde te diriges? -molestó-

Sam: visitar a un conocido... como tú lo haces -sonríe malvadamente-

Sam comenzó a atacar por medió de las lianas que creaba, atrapando a Danny para luego continuar su caminó, Danny pudo zafarse para seguirla.

Sam se encontraba frente a frente con Clockwork, cosa que al maestro del tiempo no importó y antes de que el maestro controlará el tiempo le habia sido arrebatado el báculo.

Sam: oh, no, no podemos dejar que suceda eso... necesito concentrarme desde el pasado... -sonríe, acercandose al espejo-... y estoy dispuesta a tomar todo... -embosa una sonrisa-

Clockwork: no puedo permitirte que ingreses... sera peligroso destruirias el especio-tiempo

Sam no dijo mas y solo atrapó a Clockwork como si fuera cualquier cosa, habia transcurrido unos minutos cuando llegó Danny.

Danny: Sam! Detente no comentas una tontería! -gritándole molestó-

Sam: tontería dices tontería a algo que puede cambiar el futuro...?

Danny trató de detenerla pero ella solo ingresó al espejo, llevándose consigo el báculo de Clockwork.

Clockwork: tengo que recuperar mi báculo y tiene que ser pronto -serio, cambia de forma-

Danny: porque dices eso? -confundido-

Clockwork: ella sólo se quiere quedar en el pasado piensa destruir mi báculo una ves este ahi...

Danny: pero si hace eso no regresará

Clockwork: eso quiere...

Danny no pensó dos veces y entró al espejo, mientras que Clockwork intentaba o ideaba un plan para obtener nuevamente su báculo.

Sam vegetal como la conocía danny del futuro habia aparecido en la ciudad a lo lejos podía notar como Danny Phantom peleaba contra Undergrowth.

Sam: interesante... sera mejor ayudar a mi padre... -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam vegetal comenzó a elevarse un poco con ayuda de la maleza en su mano poseía el báculo del tiempo.

Sam: ahora... comenzaré con esto... -mira con rencor-

La chica vegetal tomó con ambas manos aquel báculo y tomando fuerza suficiente trató de estrellarlo contra el concreto, pero fue detenida cuando el báculo se le habia escapado de las manos, al voltearse se percató de que era Danny.

Danny: Sam... no hagas ninguna tontería... regresaras conmigo al futuro...-molestó-

Sam: me niego rutondamente!

Con esto Sam vegetal comenzó a atacar a Danny. No importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor aquella batalla se llevaba cada ves mas intensa. Danny no peleaba solo esquivaba aquellos ataques de la chica vegetal.

Danny podía ver con tristeza aquella escena de la chica que amaba tanto de como un fantasma había lavado su cabeza para que pudiera obtener la forma de atacar al héroe de la tierra.

A los lejos Undergrowth detectó una presencia conocida para luego dirigir con su mirada hacia la ubicación, esto hizo el chico fantasma.

Danny: esto... no puede ser... -mirando detenidamente-

Eso no fue lo importante para que Danny continuara atacando aquella planta fantasmal.

Del otro lado Sam y Danny ambos del futuro continuaba peleando hasta que Sam habia quedado acorralada en su espalda se encontraba un muro de concretó.

Danny: rindete... pelea... quiero que regreses a ser la misma persona que eras... -acercándose-... juré que no te atacaria -se encienden sus manos a un color verde brilloso-... pero me dijiste ... te vi que tenías miedo de Undergrowth aun asi... no me dijiste...

Danny quedó frente a ella para luego brindarle un golpe a la pared, Sam vegetal había quedado impresionada ante tal acto.

Danny: si para eso tengo que eliminarte desde el pasado lo haré... -serio-

Con esto Danny se elevó para luego comenzar concentrarse. Se puso en posición para crear el Ghostly Wail, Undergrowth pudo sentir aquel gritó para luego intentar cubrirse.

Sam vegetal no podia obtener ningún movimiento veía como Danny continuó hasta detenerse, Undergrowth rápidamente lo atacó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Danny fácilmente acabó con él, ya que sus habilidades habían mejorado, eso no sería difícil aquél chico se acerco para mirar al hombre.

Danny: tú... tú... eres...

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que el rey fantasma como en el futuro era conocido se acercó a Sam vegetal.

Danny: tu y yo nos vamos...

Antes de que pudiera salir, de aquella época todo comenzó a cambiar a lo lejos se había creado un agujero negro. Podía llevarse todo a su alrededor las plantas y raíces de Undergrowth que habían quedado sobre el concretó fueron extraídas por aquel gusano negro.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando apareció Clockwork, quien creó un portal haciendo que ingresara Danny y Sam vegetal. Ahora la chica vegetal nuevamente prisionera.

Clockwork miró que ambos ingresaron para luego acercarse al chico. Y asi susurrarle una serie de cosas.

Clockwork: dale pétalos de flor violeta... como si fuera un te...

Clockwork ingresó mientras que Danny meditaba aquellas palabras. Miró a Sam quien seguía en aquella forma sabia que aun estaba bajó aquel control.

Bien, que les esta pareciendo? Se que este fic no es,muy espectacular debido a que no coloque mucho diálogo antes los personajes de Sam y Danny de futuro y pasado.

Solo que pronto habrá una parte donde aparezcan nuevamente porque aun no se queda asi.

Bueno gracias por leer esta historia y este capítulo muchaa gracias.

OXOX 3


	10. Chapter 10 Orquídea Violeta

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 10: Orquídea Violeta.

[P.O.V. Narrador]

Después de que Clockwork tomará el tiempo calmó el espacio-tiempo, haciéndolo normal como debía ser.

Había pasado unas horas de aquel trágico accidentes en dónde dos jóvenes científicos habían utilizado pesticidas para mejorar a las plantas, dando a conocer a Undergrowth, pero ese no era el problema si no que el problema se centraba en Sam, la chica gótica estaba en un rotundo sueño conocido como inconciente.

Danny por su parte había dado a conocer el nombre de la orquídea violeta, y diciéndole a Alexia y Lucía que buscará entre sus cultivos.

Durante aquel tiempo Danny verificaba si Sam poseía dicha planta en su invernadero, pero era en vano. Días mas tarde Danny había llegado al laboratorio en dónde se encontrabab todos reunidos desde Tucker hasta lo que serían aquellos científicos.

Tucker se acercó a Danny quién no paraba de andar para arriba y para abajo pensando en unas ideas de como obtener la cura. Después de días Sam habia despertado pero no para bien, sino para mal, mostrando el excesivo uso de sus nuevas habilidades.

Los chicos la habían colocado en una prisión especial en donde sus padres diariamente la visitaba tratando de sacarla, pero una ves que notaron su repentino comportamiento la dejaron para que los científicos analizarán.

Danny y Tucker habían llegado a los laboratorios de Alexia y Lucía quién a parecer continuaban en la búsqueda de dicha orquídea.

Danny: ya posen información de ubicación de esa orquídea? -mirándo a Alexia-

Alexia: aun no tenemos nada, al parecer no existe algo así en este mundo...

Lucía: aparte no obtenemos mas información, ni siquiera sabemos en donde crece -mirando un computador-

Danny: tendré que ver a Clockwork... -con seriedad-

Tucker: debería acompañarte

Danny: no, aquí ocupan al acalde, aparte esto puede ser peligroso -serio-

[P.O.V. Danny]

Me había dirigido rumbo a los Laboratorios Fentom, una ves que llegue divise que no había nadie, cosa extraña pero al caminar por toda la casa encontre una nota escrita por mi madre diciéndome que habían ido a los laboratorios del gobierno debido a que habían sido llamados para dar la opinión acerca de algunos proyectos.

Yo sólo suspire para luego dirigirme hacia el sótano en donde se encontraba el portal, una ves abajo me volví a transforma en fantasma, comencé a dar una serie de pasos pero fui detenido, cuando mi sentido fantasmal se activó. Busque a mi alrededor para no mirar a nadie, era extrañó que eso pasará, pero aun asi continúe al darme la vuelta divise aquel hombre ahora frente mío. Parecía familiar su cabello plateado, ojos color verde, tenía todo los aspectos de Dan.

Escuche cómo aquél hombre se dirigía ante mi, dando a entender que me detuviera antes de que ingresará al portal. No entendía a que quería llegar pero sabia que no sería bueno... oh, amenos eso pensaba.

Danny: quien eres? -serio-

El hombre no contestó solo emboso una sonrisa leve, para luego bajar su cabeza en forma de negación, a unos segundos mas tarde la alzó para mirarme con aquella seriedad. Fue ahí cuando recordé aquel ser que nos habia ayudado a derrotar a Undergrowth.

Danny: tú, eres el fantasma que nos ayudaste...

Hombre: claro, volvería hacerlo... creó que aun no has captado la idea o si? Yo soy tú, pero de futuro...

Danny: que dices... no puedes... acaso eres Dan Phantom? -impresionado-

Hombre: no, soy Danny Phantom, el Rey de la Zona Fantasma...

Fue ahí donde pude entender el motivó de que usará una corona flameante verdosa, capa que poseía cubria su traje pero esta vez hizo mostrar su traje que era idéntico al de Dan, aquella capa verdosa sólo cubría y mostraba también parte de su reino en su mano poseía el anillo de Pariah ahora por asi decirse era el antiguo Rey de la Zona Fantasma.

Danny: wow! Como llegué hacer eso? -sorprendido-

Rey: no te puedo decir nada podrías cambiar el futuro, sabes yo se en donde esta la orquídea violeta... -sonrie-

Danny: en serio? Donde? Tengo que sal...-interrumpido-

Rey: se quién debes de salvar, por eso e venido aquí, nuestro futuro esta demasiado alterado y gracias a Undergrowth que dejó a Sam como su esclava permanente...

Danny: que? Entonces... sam... -desanimado-

Rey: eso no es lo peor... Sam sigue asi podría morir antes de tiempo... -serio-

Danny: que? Como?

Rey: ella estuvo aquí eh intentó alterar el pasado y al parecer lo hizo, esto creo que lo que le haya hecho Undergrowth sea maligno para su cuerpo

Quedé antonito ante aquellas palabras no sabia que decir solo callar, fue ahí cuando volví a escuchar la voz de mi yo de futuro.

Rey: aparte tienes que capturar a Undergrowth aun sigue en libertad y estoy seguro que volverá-serio-

Danny: avisaré a Tucker ya que los científicos siguen buscando esa orquídea...

Había subido para invitar a mi yo del futuro que hiciera lo mismo miró a su alrededor, mientras yo volvía a ser humano, tomé mi celular y marque a Tucker.

Después de unos minutos pude notar como aquel fantasma miraba la fotografía familiar, en donde estabamos todos los Fentom reunidos. Mostraba una mirada de melancolía al ver dicho retrato. Yo me acerqué para notar como rápidamente cambiaba su aspecto de tristeza a una de seriedad. No confíe mucho en aquello asi que sólo me coloqué frente a él, dispuesto a obtener preguntas.

Danny: bien, ya quedó, ahora dime todo lo que haya pasado... cuando dijo todo me refiero a todo -serio-

Él sólo guardo silencio para luego hablar.

Rey: nuestros padres murieron, cuando intentaban ayudar a Sam... -sereno-... Sam se a echó mas fuerte a pesar de ser controlada... aun asi la tengo en prisión hasta poder sacarla de ese control, Undergrowth esta en la prisión de Walker y aun sigo sin poder sacarle la información de cómo hacer normal a Sam -molestó-

Escuché sus palabras y si me sentía mal, debido a no poder proteger a mis seres queridos, fue ahí donde me levanté y caminé rumbo al portal me transforme e ingresé, a los segundos noté a mi yo del futuro ingresar sin ningún problema.

Después de unas horas de vuelo, pudimos divisar aquel reino espectral, ya una ves tocando el suelo de la roca flotante comenzamos a caminar.

Danny: bien, en dónde se encuentra aquellas orquídeas? -serio-

Rey: sigueme...

El se adelantó sin problema alguno hasta que llegamos del otro lado del castillo pudimos notar una pequeña isla flotante en donde podia notarse cómo un jardín habiendo variedades de flores, rosas, de todo tipo.

Ya una ves que encontramos las orquídeas que estaban alejadas un poco de las demás, le di las gracias a mi yo del futuro para que en unos segundos se quitará el collar regresando a su época.

Llevé lo suficiente para luego volver a ingresar por aquel castillo hasta que note como Fright Knight aparecía.

Las orquídeas las protegía bien, sabia que aquella batalla seria difícil sabiendo que estaba en su territorio. El Fright Knight comenzó a atacarme por medió de grandes bolas de fuego purpura.

Durante aquellos ataques que pude esquivar, llegando en donde se encontraba la habitación en donde Pariah dormía en aquel ataúd por asi decirlo. Aunque los ataques de Frigth Knight no cesaron pude salir sin problema por medio de aquella pequeña vetana que se encontraba en la habitación.

Había regresado y con ella traía las dichosas orquídeas sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia los Laboratorios en donde prepararon el antídoto. Me ofrecí a llevarle el té a Sam sabiendo que atacaria a los científicos si se acercaban. Ya una ves dentro lo deje en una mesita de metal que habia en el centró.

Danny: Sam, mira el té que te gusta -mintiendo-

Sam me miró para acercarse sentí su mano en mi mejilla como si fuera una carisia, ya una ves ella se alejó y tomo la taza donde tenía el té.

[P.O.V. Narrador]

Danny notó como Sam tomaba el té pero nada pasaba, cosa que comenzó a desanimarse, pensó que ya no abría ninguna salvación.

Esa misma noche Danny decidió quedarse a montar guardia, para que asi fuera mas obvio de que si alguien viene por la chica gotica ya sea Undergrowth o cualquier fantasma se enfrentará a él.

Mientras tanto en la Zona Fantasma, en el castillo de Clockwork.

Clockwork: ah hecho un excelente trabajó... -embosa una leve sonrisa, cambia de forma-

Danny: si lose, pero aun falta, esto sólo es el inició... -serio-

Clockwork no quitaba la mirada de aquel espejo mirando si había algún problema a futuro. Mientras que para Danny el Rey, habia echó que el problema de Sam cambiará en el futuro.


	11. Chapter 11 Estabilidad

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 11: Estabilidad.

[P.O.V. Narrador]

Después de esa larga noche que Danny había quedado inspeccionando de que no hubiera peligro, todo había salido bien, ningún fantasma provocado alboroto ni otras cosas así. Ya eran las 7 am cuando Danny Phantom se encontraba en una especie de sueño profundo. Él se encontraba sobre un escritorio mientras que sus brazos se apoyaba y tenía un sueño comprometedor.

Hasta que fue sacado de aquel sueño por una chica. Él despertó repentinamente dando un saltó con un leve gritó, para luego divisar a la chica. Para dar a ver que era Valery.

Danny: Valery? Que haces aqui? -sorprendido-

Valery: vine a traer esto... -mostrando la jarra-

Danny: oh, el té de Sam... gracias Valery -sonríe y toma la jarra-

Valery sólo se limitó a observar como Danny preparaba todo para cuando despertará Sam solo brindarle dicho té y algo de que desayunar.

Mientras que danny acomodaba todo, el chico fantasma habló en dirección a Valery quien continuaba en aquel lugar.

Danny: sabes porque no vinieron mis padres?

Valery: bueno me dijeron que tendrían que ir nuevamente a los laboratorios ya sabes ese gobierno que suele ser...

Danny: entiendo, aun asi deberían tener o deben respetar a mi familia... -serio-

Valery: bueno, solo calma que pronto se arreglarán... y supongo que ya quieres que te dejé solo no es asi? -algo desanimada-

Danny: si, aunque tomalo como gustes puedes quedarte ya que no tardan en aparecer Alexia y Lucía

Valery se sentó a lado de Danny para mirar a Sam atraves del vidrio. Danny no paraba de ver a la chica gótica que dormía cómodamente. Mientras que Valery cambiaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

Danny se había perdido en la imagen de Sam, para luego sentir una mano tibia, buscó a la dueña de aquella mano para darse cuenta que era Valery.

Danny: sucede algo? -confundido-

Valery: ... se que para ti esto es difícil pero Jazz... no piensa que haya sido el final -quita su mano-

Danny: que quieres decir? -confundido-

Antes de que hablara apareció Daniela la prima fantasma de Danny.

Daniela: hola Danny -sonriendo-

Valery: de nuevo tú? -embosa una sonrisa-... sera mejor que los deje sólo... -se va-

Danny: daniela, cuanto tiempo la última ves que te vi fue cuando pedí tu ayuda con aquel desasteroide -sonrie-

Daniela: lose, esta ves me quedaré con ustedes -sonríe-

Ambos continuaron conversando hasta que Daniela pudo notar a la chica gótica atraves del vidrio.

Daniela: pobre Sam...

Danny: no te preocupes ella se esta reponiendo poco a poco sus habilidades y Undergrowth dejarán de controlarla -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Daniela: te aseguró que será la misma -sonríe-... sabes algo acerca de fantasma Undergrowth?

Danny: no, por ahora aun no sabemos... -serio-

Daniela: yo lo encontre en la zona fantasma en su hogar...

Danny: eh, que quieres decir? -confundido-

Daniela: bueno lo encontre en su isla estaba llena de vegetación era una pequeña semilla... -desaparece-

Danny: Daniela? -confundido, mira alrededor-

No paso mucho cuando daniela apareció seguido de aquella gran semilla, aquella semilla era grande como un melón, su color era color lila oscuro seguido de pequeñas raíces verdosa.

Daniela: podemos destruirlo antes de que se regenere -con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Danny: no lo creó Daniela -quitándole la semilla-

Daniela: que haras entonces? -mirándolo, confundida-

Danny: la llevaré a prisión de Walker -se levanta-

Daniela: espera! Deja la llevó yo... si?! -poniendo un rostro de niña tierna-

Danny la miró para luego ponerse a pensar unos momentos, hasta que decidió hacerle casó le dio la semilla y daniela salió volando de aquel laboratorio.

Danny sólo suspiró para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el vidro se percató de que no estaba Sam en el cuarto, esto hizo que ingresará haciéndose intangible.

Ya una ves adentró comenzó a ver a sus alrededores, pudo notarla sentada recargada al muro de metal debajo de aquel vidrio. Danny solo se acercó a ella para poder ver si continuaba en completó control.

Estuvo frente a ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ella abrazaba sus rodillas sus traje verdoso oscuro continuaba. Danny comenzaba a hablarle para obtener respuesta de la chica.

Danny: Sam... ?

Sam: ... da-danny... -entre cortadas-

Danny reaccionó rápidamente desapareció del lugar para luego aparecer con algo de comida para chica.

Danny: Sam, soy yo Danny... -toca sus hombros-

Sam: ... lo-lo... siento... -abre sus ojos lentamente-

Danny pudo divisar los ojos de Sam que comenzaba a cambiar. Danny sintió una fuerte alegría, pero sabia que aun estaba en peligro.

Danny: Sam... traje el té para que tomes un poco... -brindandole la taza-

Sam: Danny... no deberias... ayu-ayudarme... -triste-

Danny: que estas diciendo? Sam no eras tú, entiende eso -toca ambos hombros de la chica-

Sam: por mi culpa... pu-puse en peligro a todos... -baja su mirada-

Danny: pero eso ya pasó entiendes... ahora estas de regresó y seguirás estando conmigo, entendido?

Danny parecía firme en sus palabras, Sam lo miró para luego embosar una leve sonrisa. Danny por su parte hizo lo mismo para luego darle un beso en la boca la abrazo, para luego brindarle un beso cortó en la frente.

Mientras que ambos continuaba con su pequeña conversación de melancolía debido a Sam que se culpaba de todo.

Daniela habia llegado a la casa de los Fentom. En donde al ingresar se presentó ante los padres de Danny y Jazz.

Daniela: disculpe, Soy Daniela -sonríe, saluda con la mano-

Jack: mmm... es parte de tu familia Maddie? -mirándola confundido-

Maddie: no lo creó Jack...

Daniela: no, soy prima de Jazz y de Danny, Vlad me adoptó... -algo seria-

Maddie: Vlad hizo eso? -sorprendida-

Daniela: si, me creó para ser exacta, soy un fantasma y humana, pero ese no es el caso puedo entrar a su portal necesitó dejar un encargó de Danny -mostrando la samilla-

Maddie: si claro, pasa... -desconcertada-

Jazz: ni me miren que no sabia nada

Ambos padres quitaron la mirada de la chica, para luego continuar con su vida cotidiana. Daniela habia ingresado a la zona fantasma no tardó mucho cuando llegó a la prisión de Walker.

Walker: que hace usted aquí? Las reglas indican que usted debe de tener permiso... -serio-

Daniela: escucha sujeto blanco... -toma del cuello de la camisa de Walker- traigo un prisionero se parte de Danny Phantom asi que usted haga lo suyo... -molesta-

Wlaker solo guardó silencio para luego checar su libro de leyes en donde pidió a sus policías fantasmas guardar al prisionero a una celda adecuada para Undergrowth. Daniela solo miro eso para regresar al mundo humano.

Alexia y Lucía quién continuaban monitoreando los efectos de aquella orquídea, pudieron hacer que dicha orquídea creciera en el mundo humano.

Esa tarde Sam había recobrado toda conciencia solo que no era muy normal que dijamos. En algunas ocaciones Sam comenzaba a sentir como las plantas tenían sentidos, cómo podía sentir lo que ellos querían para Sam fue estupendo.

Después de días de que salió de aquel confinamiento se había sentido feliz estar en casa de nuevo, escuchar a sus padres pelear con ella por usar los vestidos coloridos.

[P.O.V. Sam]

Había despertado aquella mañana escuche a mis padres diciendome que me quedaría a descansar, cosa que habia accedido. Después de que dijeron que se irían al trabajo me levanté y me dirigí al armario, saque una caja, en donde al abrirla pude notar el vestuario como sirvienta de Undergrowth. Bajé hacia el primer piso con la caja en manos siendo temprano pude hacerlo sin preocupación a que otra gente me viera y eso me refería a Danny que a esta hora habia estado en clases eran como las 8 pasadita eran una de las clases mas aburridas y les eran prohibido salir del salon de clases. Una ves que me acerqué a la chimenea saque dicha ropa y la lance al fuego que había hecho haciendo que la ropa comenzará a desaparecer poco a poco.

Me sentía libre de a ver desechó aquella ropa, pero muy en el fondo sentía que todo habia sido mi culpa, que por mi culpa habia pasado todo aquello.

Me sentía como una completa tonta siendo sincera había sido controlada nuevamente por Undergrowth esto me provocaba molestia, salí al invernadero para poder oler el aroma de aire puro que mis plantas emanaban creando el oxígeno.

Saludando a cada una de las plantas y dándole una sonrisa me sentía lo suficientemente feliz. Cada ves que estaba con ella podia sentir cómo me decían las palabras que yo les brindaba un saludo cordial.

Parecía loca hablando con seres vivos que no contenían conversación pero para mi, era lo mejor me sentia feliz por un lado y lo admito me hubiera gustado que Undergrowth continuará aquí para continuar escuchando los que las plantas querían en este mundo.

Decidí quedarme en aquel lugar durante horas teniendo conversaciónes, mientras cambiaba las plantas moviendolas hacia otras macetas mas grandes. Ya una ves que terminé me despedí para salir de aquel lugar.

Sabía que pronto Danny vendría a visitarme asi que mejor decidí acomodar ciertas cosas entre ellos eran sacar la ropa que había quemado en la chimenea, aquella ropa ya se había quemado los suficientes asi que decidí volverlo a la caja para luego sacarla como si fuera basura.

Al momento de regresar comenzaba a sentir una extraña presencia cosa que me hizo dudar sin pensarlo dos veces sólo tomé el teléfono fingiendo que hacia una llamada.

Sam: en serio? Cuando te veré entonces? -con una sonrisa fingida-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Danny Phantom aparecio frente mío con una mirada sería, podria decirse mas de lo normal.

Danny: a quién verías? -sereno-

Sam: Danny Phantom, sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas -finge estar molesta-

Danny: no me has contestado mi pregunta... -continúa serio-

Sam: bien, no era nadie te lo juro, solo queria sacarte de tu "escondite" -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: haha... que graciosa... no deberias hacer eso -cruza sus brazos, con tono sereno-...

Sam: no haria tal cosa Danny, sabes que te amo, como para mentirte de esa manera...

Con esto Danny emboso una sonrisa para luego sentir sus labios con los míos, creando así un beso profundo que tanto deseaba desde hace dias.


	12. Chapter 12 La normalidad de regreso

Crónica Espectrales

Capítulo 12: La normalidad de Regreso.

[P.O.V. Danny]

El verano se había aproximado y con ellos, las últimas clases de Casper High. Había esperado este momento, habíamos pensando ir a un parque acuático, Tucker, Sam y yo, ahora que había pasado ya dos semana desde que Sam regresó a casa a ser una chica gótica normal, aparte de ser mi novia de Danny Fentom/Phantom. Aun así me preocupaba que en un momento dado decidiera cambiar de opinión. Porque, dijo eso? Fácil.

Hace una semana Sam continuaba reprochandose la idea de que había causado todo daño, hacia lo posible para que no pensara en eso, pero habia llegado a los extremos que había comentado que si habia sido por ella, terminaría nuestra relación, para que ella solo se alejara.

Eso me alarmó, pero después de días de convencerla de que no era su culpa, habia logrado que ella se olvidará de eso.

Aquel dia caluroso, nos encontrabamos los tres debajo de un árbol, comiendo nuestros alimentos, creados en la cafetería de la escuela. Teníamos una conversación bastante interesante a decir verdad.

Tucker: ya les dije un dia de estos deberiamos jugar videojuegos online... -sonriendo bebiendo de su jugó-

Danny: creo que concuerdo contigo, Tuck -sonrió- que opinas Sam?

Sam: bueno... seria excelente idea, si ustedes siguen preparándose -sonriendo-

Tucker: aun no entiendo porque eres tan buena... -un tanto fastidiado-

Sam: es mi secreto -continúa con una sonrisa triunfante-

Tucker: tienes que decirme! Por lo que mas quieras! -lloriqueando y suplicando-

Danny: vaya Tuck, no pensé que te preocupara ser el tercero -sonríe burlón-

Tucker: el tercero? -confundido-

Danny: yo soy el segundo, Sam me enseño varias cosas -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: no es justo Sam por favor enseñame!

Sam: esta bien... porque no me gusta verte asi... bueno en realidad si me gusta verte pedir clemencia... esta tarde en línea no faltes... -sonrie con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Los tres reímos ante el comentario de mi novia para luego sentir como mi sentido fantasma se activaba mire a los lados, para percatarme de que habían aparecido una serie de aves fantasmas.

Me transforme para luego darle unas cuantas indicaciones a Tucker y a Sam, una ves dadas salí en dirección de dicho lugar.

Las aves asustaban a los estudiantes de Casper High, aun así no me detuve y lance un rayo ectoplasmatico para atraer la atención de otros y derrotar a uno. Comenzaron a atacarme de una manera realmente peligrosa con sus garras.

No pasó mucho cuándo salieron mas aves espectrales, algo parecía no andar bien.

Dos aves habían tomado mis brazos, para mirar como uno que se encontraba enfrente mío alargo sus garras dispuesto a darme el golpe final por asi decirlo, antes de que llegara a mi aquel fantasma, un rayo ectoplasmatico provocó que desapareciera. Miré a los creadores de aquel rayo para darme cuenta que era Sam y Tucker.

Ambos se dieron una palma directa de mano a mano, como festejando, para luego yo utilizar mis habilidades congelando a las aves espectrales.

Una ves terminada la tarea de desaparecer todas las aves, regrese a lado de los chicos para tranformarme en humano.

Tucker: pensé que ya seria todo normal -guardando el arma-

Danny: lo se, aun asi no descartemos nada -sereno-

Sam: recuerden que de aqui aparecen los fantasmas mas peligrosos -cruza sus brazos-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando nos vimos rodeados de una serie de chicos, pude sentir la mirada de mi novia un tanto frustrada. Sabia que a ella no le gustaba que se juntara mucha gente y para terminar que vieran como si fuera espectáculo. Entre la multitud escuche la voz de Paulina quien rápidamente se abalanzó sobre mi.

Había estado días asi, ella sabía que amaba a Sam y al parecer a ella le gustaba hacer enfadar a Sam a una manera extrema.

Como era de esperarse trató de besarme pero afortunadamente pude negarme. Una ves asi sólo me habia ido con Sam y Tucker directo a nuestros salon.

[P.O.V. Sam]

Esa misma tarde me encontraba en mi habitación habia recibido un mensaje de Danny diciéndome que ingresará a jugar en online como habia prometido a Tucker.

Ya una ves en línea, cambié unos gráficos a mi personaje virtual, haciéndolo un poco parecido a los de Danny y Tucker que era un traje tipo tron, mientras usaba unas gafas violestas. En mi mano poseia una especie de arma de rayo, en el traje poseía una serie de rayas violetas que se dirigían hacia mi pecho donde se notaba un círculo donde mostraba en número de vidas por asi decirlo.

Una ves que ingrese al server. Los miré Tucker parecia molestó al no a ver ingresado antes. Mientras que Danny parecía no creer lo que en su monitor aparecia.

Danny: Sam... en serio, eres tú? -sorprendido-

Sam: si, eh cambiado mi apariencia -embosa una sonrisa-... bien Tucker que quieres que te enseñe?

Tucker: todo lo que sepas... oh gran Sam, sabia de todas las sabías vegetarianas -en modo de halagos-

Danny: Tuck, ella te enseñara lo que sea necesario -sonriendo-

Tucker parecía no estar complacido aun asi le enseñé lo mas básico en combate que al parecer para él habia sido muy difícil.

Después de unas horas había dejado aquel juego dejando a Danny y Tucker jugando tranquilamente. Yo me propuse a hacer mi tarea cuando obtuve un mensaje de Alexia. Mandando un "Hola" seguido de una serie de buenos comentarios.

Era tarde como de eso de las 10 pm leía un libro que me había mandado el escritor fantasma, al enterarse que me gustaban los libros de espantos comenzó a hacer libros especialmente para mi, eran geniales a pesar de ser terroríficos y para mi eso estaban super bien.

Bajé el libro debido a que había un capítulo que me habia llamado la atención, cuando lo baje comencé a recordad cada momento que pase con Danny desde el accidentes pensando que no despertaria pero si lo hizo y también el bonito final que nos había tocado. Miré el anillo que me colocó en mi dedo solo sonreír para decirme a mi misma en voz baja.

Sam: esperó... no terminé este sueño que se a hecho realidad... lo amó tanto que si lo llegó a perder mi alma se muere...

Me recoste un poco para dejad el libro en mi buró y asi quedarme dormida.

[P.O.V. Narrador]

Sam había caido a los brazos de Morfeo haciendo que la noche se hiciera un completó y tranquilizadora sensación para un sueño profundo.

Mientras que en la Zona Fantasma se lidiaba una batalla, nuevamente Fright Knight se encontraba atacando aquel sujeto que había entrado al castillo del Rey Fantasma (Pariah).

Frigth Knight: fuera de los territorios del rey! -molestó-

Aquella silueta que había ingresado en aquel lugar se encontraba atacandolo de igual manera. Haciendo que el Fright Knight continuará la dura batalla.

Durante aquella batalla la silueta y Frigth Knight habia llegado hasta un punto demasiado peligroso y ese era en la habitación donde se encontraba el ataúd de aquel ser maligno. Fright Knight continuó su batalla hasta que por error brindó una esfera de energía hacia el ataúd pero dicho ataúd, no parecía a ver tenido ningún rasguño.

La silueta volvió a atacar esta ves con el único propósito de acabar con aquel fantasma. Pero ambos fantasmas dieron el mismo golpe ocacionando que ambos salieran lastimados y alejados a unos cuantos metros.

Frigth Knight se levantó y colocando su espada cerca de aquel ser habló con una seriedad.

Frigth Knight: plebeyo... sal de los dominios del Rey Pariah si no quieres desaparecer de la existencia... -seriamente-

El ser sólo se levantó dispuestos a marcharse una ves que salió, voló lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar para sacar una joya mas bien dicho un rubi con aquel tono rojizo del diamante.

Sujeto: al fin... segunda fase completa hahaha... -risa malvada y se va volando-

Una ves fuera de dicha zona fantasma había aparecido en un laboratorio subterráneo, aquel ser que se encontraba encapuchado y que habia salido de un portal camino hasta dejar la piedra preciosa en una especie de recipiente, al momento de colocarla la piedra comenzó a flotar.

Sujeto: computador... dime como sigue nuestra ayudante -con un tono de burla-

Computador: continúa normal nada de alteraciones...

Sujeto: comunicame con Cray pronto... -serio-

La computadora comenzó a digitar datos, haciendo bajar una pantalla para luego mostrar a Lucía.


	13. Chapter 13 La Gargantilla

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 13: La Gargantilla.

[P.O.V. Sam]

Era la última clase del dia y del semestre de ahí ya serían lo que era las vacaciones de verano.

Los chicos y yo habían decidido ir al parque acuático para disfrutar de un día cálido. Aunque a mi no me gustará mucho el sol, siendo una vampira nocturna, ante aquella situación.

Acomodaba mis cosas ya que otro día iríamos a dichoso centro acuático, acomode un cambio en una pequeña maleta violeta, para colocar un bloqueador potente.

Ya tenía listo todo y cómo era de esperarse recibí un mensaje de Valery. Muy extraño ya que no había recibido uno de ella.

Hola Manson, me han invitado a ir con ustedes al parque acuático, asi que no te sorprendas cuando me veas haya.

ATTE: Valery

Ahora si estaba completamente desorientada, quien había invitado a Valery, fue ahi dónde recordé a Tucker. Con esto se me bajo los humos contra ella para luego elevar nuevamente los humos pero esta ves a Tucker.

Llegó la noche había sido de lo mejor descansar, me recoste en la cama para sacar el libro del escritor fantasma fue ahí donde miré aquella caja de madera, mis pensamientos se envolvieron al recordar a Danny, saqué la caja con severo cuidado hasta dejarla sobre la cama.

Cuando lo abrí pude notar aquella gargantilla plateada con aquel elemento como una joya cómo dije. (Cuando dijo, dije, me refiero a la medallita que puede poser la gargantilla) lo tome cuidadosamente, sentía una especie de cosquilleo por toda mi mano para luego recordar a Danny acerca de aquella gargantilla.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando sentí la presencia de Danny en mi habitación, lo encontre flotando a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cama, mientras observaba aquella gargantilla con una especie de cuidado visual.

Al parecer su mente indagaba debido que movía un músculo y no hablaba. Fui yo quién saco a Danny de dicha mente que posee.

Sam: ocurre algo Danny?

Danny: no, nada -reaccionando-

Sam: parecieras estar dentro de tu mente...

Danny: en serio, no es nada, solo vine a darte las buenas noches -embosa una sonrisa, le brinda un beso en la boca-

Sam: muchas gracias danny -sonrojada-

Danny: esperó y estes lista mañana -sonríe, pega su frente con la de Sam-

Sam: no te preocupes lo estaré ya lo verás...

Danny me miró sonriente para luego brindarme un beso, yo solo accedí a recibir aquel regalo, después de unos segundos nos separamos para obtener el oxígeno, Danny sonrió para luego acercarse a la ventana, fue ahi donde pude notar como se iba y yo volvia a relajarme.

A otro día íbamos caminando por el centro acuático, mirando en que lugar estaríamos y a que plataformas subiramos.

Ya una ves que obtuvimos el lugar saque mi bloqueador, mientras los chicos se dirigían a la piscina a chapotear, como lo hacía un niño pequeño. Yo no quería ingresar sabiendo que el bloqueador se me rebalaria. Antes de que continuará escuche la voz de Valery quién había llegado.

Valery: que tal, Manson... -seria, fingiendo una sonrisa-

Sam: hola Valery... -colocándose unas gafas de sol-

Valery: pensé que no vendrías con eso de que te gusta la noche... -modo de insulto on-

Pude escucharla aúnque no quería molestarle ni molestarme, debido a que no quería tener severos problemas, solo caye fingiendo no a ver escuchado nada de sus palabras. Pero no tardó mucho cuando escuché a Daniela cosa que si me hizo mirar ella estaba frente mío.

Daniela: hola Sam! -embosando una sonrisa-

Sam: hola dani como has estado? -sonrie-

Daniela: bien, veo que has cambiado mucho -sonriendo- oyes podrias acompañarme a la piscina?

Sam: mmm... bien, vamos...

Con estaa palabras me levanté de dicha silla donde estaba y guíe a Daniela hasta la piscina en donde estaba Danny y Tucker. Me encontraba en la orilla cuando noté como Daniela daba un saltó directo a la piscina, para crear una pequeña ola.

Danny y Tucker se le acercaron a Daniela, mientras yo me sentaba en la orilla de la piscina con mis piernas adentró del agua, mirando a los chicos jugar.

En mis pensamientos me gusto que haya venido Daniela o Valery, aunque no me gusta su presencia. Ya que sabía que a Tuck le comenzaba a agradar a Valery, Daniela ya tenia poco estando con nosotros y para mejorar había comenzado a usar mas su lado humano que fantasma.

No paso mucho cuando se acercó Danny, se veía feliz por pasar el día con sus amigos y compañeros, ahora sin nada de peleas fantasmales y cosas asi.

Danny: vamos Sam! El agua esta muy bien -sonríe-

Sam: no danny, ya me puse bloqueador no me lo quiero quitar, aparte tengo que ayudar a Valery -mintiendo-

Danny quedó sorprendido por la mentira debido a que era falso, aunque cuando me levanté el me detuvo.

Dannh: bien, por lo menos ayúdame -estira su brazo-

Sam: esta bien...

Le brinde mi ayuda para sacarlo de aquella prisión acuática al sentir su mano trate de subirlo pero tuvo otra reacción y fue en que me jaló cayendo a la piscina escuché algunas risas que provenían de Danny, Tucker, Daniela y ahora de Valery.

Ya una ves visualizando la situación Danny se acercó para brindarme ayuda. Ante de que me ayudará lancé un poco de agua haciendo que Danny solo se alejara con una sonrisa, mientras se cubría.

[P.O.V. Danny]

Me sentía feliz al ver a cada uno de mis amigos no quería que todo esto cambiara ni por un segundo, quería que asi fuera durante toda nuestra vida. Mirar la sonrisa de todos causandome una alegría en mi interior.

Después de unos minutos Sam salió dispuesta a descansar fuera de la piscina, haciendo lo mismo Valery, no pasó mucho cuando salí dejando a Tucker y Daniela divertirse.

Aquel momento fue intenso sabia que seria estupendo, hasta que pude divisar como Sam sacaba una toalla de su mochila, miré como al sacar la toalla caía aquella gargantilla plateada.

Cuando la toqué sentí un cosquilleo, sabiendo que poseía aquel elemento anti-fantasma conocido como Ectoranium.

Danny: Sam, trajiste la este collar? -regresandolo-

Sam: si -toma la gargantilla- no se porque... solo lo traje -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: bien, mientras que lo asegures en tu mochila basta -embosa una sonrisa-

Con esto Sam guardo la gargantilla en su mochila, para después continuar con el día.

A otro día, habia invitado a Sam y Tucker a mi casa en donde haríamos tarea, mire como Sam usaba dicha gargantilla sabia que sería bueno ya que los fantasmas no podían tocarlo. Una ves que entraron a la sala mis padres aparecieron.

Maddie: harán tarea? -sonriendo-

Tucker: si señora Fentom -sonrie-

Maddie: llevaré un refrigerio para que no se me agoten-se dirige a la cocina-

Antes de que subieramos a mi habitación mi padre, miró la gargantilla de Sam.

Jack: vaya esa esmeralda es demasiado hermosa, donde la conseguiste? -embosando una sonrisa-

Sam: bueno... es Ectoranium...

Jack: en serio? Me brindarias tu collar para una investigación?

Sam: bueno...

Miré como sam entregaba la gargantilla y una ves entregada subimos a mi habitación. Ya una ves en mi habitación los chicos comenzaban a sacar los libros.

Tucker: aun sigo sin creer que nos dejen demasiada tarea -fastidiado-

Sam: por mi no hay problema se mucho de literatura -con voz orgullosa-

Danny: aun asi el profesor Lance nos quiere tener esclavo de la litera...

No pude terminar cuando se activó mi sentido fantasma, para luego escuchar una explosión proveniente desde el sótano en donde se encontraba el portal a lo segundos entro Jazz, se veia algo aterrada, me levanté me transforme y me dirigí hacia al sótano.

Pude divisar a mi madre tratando de quitar una máquina que tenia de altura 4 metros. Rápidamente me acerqué y le ayudé miré que mi papá se encontraba inconsciente. Mi madre estaba realmente preocupada al igual que Jazz.

Danny: mamá, que fue lo que ocurrió? -sereno-

Maddie: no lose, acomodaba sus refrigerios cuando escuche la explosión cuando bajé lo encontre debajo de esa maquinaria -precupada-

 **Me quedé pensando para que a las horas me encontrara en el hospital esperando que el médico apareciera y nos dijera el estado de mi papá, mi mamá se veia triste al igual que Jazz. Mi mente aun se preguntaban quien habían sido el culpable de todo lo ocurrido.**


	14. Chapter 14El regresó de un enemigo Pt 1

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 14: El regresó de un enemigo Pt. 1

A otro dia en la escuela Casper High, Danny habia aparecido un poco cansado debido a sus ojeras, provocados ya que se había quedado hasta tarde en el hospital. Sam lo miró un poco preocupada para luego brindarle una conversación para que pidiera permiso y fuera a descansar.

Lejos de de aquella ciudad entre laa montañas, podia notarse a un sujeto que miraba desde una especie de barranco. Miraba con detenimiento aquel pueblo para luego ingresar a una cueva. Cuando ingresó se mostró todo la tecnología moderna para que al fondo se mostrarán dos contenedores mostrando a dos seres uno a una chica de 18 años y el otro a un chico de 19 años, ambos mostraban rasgos faciales idénticos haciendo creer que eran gemelos, ambos parecían continuar durmiendo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando aquella silueta mando a llamar a Lucía.

Silueta: Cray, funcionó la nueva sustancia?

Lucía: si, ambos brindaron resultados positivos, pronto estarán despiertos -sereno-

Silueta: bien, entonces es momento de comenzar...

Lucía: señor, hay un problema... -nervioso-

Silueta: que quieres decir?

Lucía: la joya rubí... no obtuvo muy buenos resultados con uno de ellos -nervioso, mirada baja-

Silueta: cómo?! Hasta ahora lo dices...! -molestó-

La silueta o ser se disponia en acabar con Lucía pero se detuvo para luego recordar lo que haría. Dejando a Lucía en aquél sitio solo se dispuso a irse de aquel sitio.

Regresando a la ciudad, Danny se encontraba en su casa y con ello con sus dos amigos especiales que era Tucker y Sam, ambos intentaban hacer que Danny durmiera un poco después de lo ocurrido el día de ayer.

Danny: chicos! Estoy bien,no se preocupen -fastidiado-

Tucker: bien? Si estabas cabeceando -un tanto preocupado-

Sam: Danny, deberías descansar sera por tu bien, Tucker y yo, nos encargaremos de los fantasmas -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny dudó unos segundos para luego acceder, se rescosto en su cama para que a los minutos quedará completamente dormido. Tucker habia salido de la habitación, mientras que Sam le brindaba un beso de despedida.

Una ves abajo, Tucker, Sam, Valery y Jazz se propusieron en proteger la ciudad, mientras que el podre de Danny y Danny se responian.

Durante el día patrullaban las calles Tucker había sido mandado a llamad cosa que accedió rápidamente, mientras que las tres chicaa continuaba monitoreando sus zonas para que no hubiera ningún problema.

Ya eran las 5 pm listos para regresar al punto de partida que era los Laboratorios Fentom, Sam por su parte iba caminando, mientras su mente estaba asumida en los pensamientos de que Danny estuviera bien.

[P.O.V. Sam]

Me sentía mal ver a Danny de esa manera después de lo que paso ayer fue horrible para danny. Durante mi camino hacia los Laboratorios Fentom podia notar cómo cielo se trastornaba oscuro dando a conocer la noche.

Durante mi camina comencé a sentir como algo me seguía, cada pasó que daba podía sentirlo mas cerca pero no podía descifrar quién podía ser. Al dar por un callejón que fue mi error ya que no poseía salida me fui forzada a voltear al darme cuenta de que no había alguien sólo suspire de alivió y continúe, pero antes de dar el tercer pasó sentí como un agarré fuerte me tomaba tapó mi boca para luego abrazarme con una fuerza tremenda, pude escuchar la voz que a principio la reconocí tan fácil.

Sujeto: jajaja, sorprendida... -tono burlón-

Si, esa voz podia conocerla en donde quiera era Vlad, nuevamente habia aparecido solo que transformado en Vlad Plasmius. Traté de zafarme pero fue inútil, hasta que nuevamente volvió a hablarme.

Vlad: calma chiquilla, que aun no tenemos a la persona jaja... -tono burlón-

Mire cómo el creaba un portal debido a que habia utilizado un control en donde oprimio un botón haciendo aparecer aquel portal.

Una ves que lo creó me jaló hacía el portal, ambos entramos y pude notar como nos encontrabamos en un antiguo palacio.

Plasmius ató mis manos por medio de su energía ectoplasmatica para dejarme hablar. Pero antes de que dijera una palabra apareció Fright Knight quien al parecer no se veía contento.

Plasmius intentó obtener una alianza pero fue en vano para Plasmius fue fácil volverlo a encerrar en aquella calabaza.

No soporte el silencio y comencé a hablar intentando descubrir lo que realmente buscaría ahora contra Danny.

Sam: que harás conmigo? -molesta-

Vlad: calma chiquilla, que pronto entenderás -embosa una sonrisa maligna-

Sam: Danny te acabará ya lo hizo antes lo hará de nuevo -con una sonrisa triunfante-

Vlad: esta ves no chiquilla... -sereno-

Cambie mi sonrisa a una de molestia tratando de obtener mas respuesta de él.

[P.O.V. Narrador]

Valery y Jazz se había reunido eran las 7:49 pm y Sam no había aparecido para aquel entonces Danny se había despertado y al notar que no estaba Sam con ellas decidió marcar a casa a averiguar si había llegado sana y salva, sus padres habían negado la llegada de su hija, ocacionando que Danny se transformará y se dirigiera a buscar por toda la ciudad.

Así ocurrió hasta darle las 11 pasadita de la noche. Mientras que Danny buscaban Jazz y Valery solo podian concentrarse en buscar información de si alguien la había visto. Valery había utilizado si traje hasta que para continuar desde los cielos al igual que el chico fantasma, durante si transcurso recibió unas especie de llamada cosa extraña debido que su traje no estaba para aquellas acciones.

Se dirigió a los Laboratorios Fentom en donde dio a conocer la noticia de su traje una ves activada que quedó como videollamada, dando a conocer a Plasmius quien poseía a Sam, Danny se preocupó al no describir en donde se encontraban.

Danny: Valery, puedes obtener información de donde provino esa llamada? -sereno-

Valery: no lose, pero intentaré...

Mientras que Valery continuaba haciendo su trabajo Jazz y Tucker que acababa de llegar comenzaron a tranquilizar al chico.

Tucker: tranquilo viejo, la encontraremos no hay que perder esperanzas -sereno-

Danny: no puedo, sabiendo que Sam esta secuestrada por un fantasma o un sujeto... -precupado-

Jazz: hermanito, calma que las cosas se resolverán pronto entiendes -toca el hombro del chico-

Danny miró a ambos para luego escuchar a Valery que ingresaba a la casa.

Valery: Fentom tengo la ubicación y es demasiado cerca

Danny: bien, guiame ahora

Con esto los chicos se habían ido dejando a Jazz en caso de que su madre ocupara de su presencia en el hospital.

Ya una ves que habían llegado divisaron que era una casa común y corriente.

Danny: Valery, segura que de aquí provino esa llamada... -confundido, mirándola-

Valery: si, aqui proviene todo -serena-

Danny solo suspiró para luego intentar ingresar pero le fue en vano ya que había aparecido Daniela, quien lo jaló nuevamente a los Laboratorios Fentom.

Ya una ves que llegaron Daniela hablaba pero no llegaba a un punto. Hasta que Danny la tranquilizó.

Danny: Daniela, tranquila explícame que te esta pasando? -sereno, toca los hombro de la niña-

Daniela: Danny... Vlad regresó! -alterada-

Danny: Plasmius... -molestandose- ... de dónde te lo encontraste? -serio-

Daniela no habló y sólo señaló hacia el portal dando a entender que se encontraba sn aquel lugar fantasmal. Antes de que ingresará al portal fue detenido por Daniela.

Daniela: Danny, se a hecho mas poderoso... aparte tienes que tener cuidado debido a que Vlad tiene a tu novia -preocupada-

Danny: no te preocupes Daniela, estaré bien -sereno- chicos pueden encargarse de Daniela?

Jazz: yo podría pero necesitarás mucha ayuda... -preocupada-

Tucker: ire contigo dejaré a cargo a alguien -tomando su celular-

Danny esperó por unos minutos mientras que Daniela les decía en que sitio habia obtenido la batalla, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el castillo de Pariah.

Tucker y Danny ingresaron a una de las naves Fentom e ingresaron al portal rumbo al sitio en donde se encontraría aquel castillo.

Habia trascurrido unas cuantas horas cuando al fin llegaron y para su sorpresa pudieron notar a Vlad junto con Sam. Danny miró como Vlad embosaba una sonrisa de malicia y burla, mientras que tenía a la chica gótica bajo su cuidado o posesión.

Danny: Plasmius! Sueltala! -molestó-

Vlad: que linda bienvenida Daniel... jajaja -burlándose-... a pesar de un año aun no cambias verdad...? -continúa con viz burlona-

Danny: grr... -embosa una sonrisa leve- hmp, no tu tampoco Plasmius, aun intentas controlar el mundo?

Vlad: ... -molestandose- no te burles Daniel que tu causaste todo lo que hice... ahora la chica lo paga...

Ambos fantasmas comenzaron a pelear, mientras que Tucker se disponía a ayudar a Sam de aquel agarre.

Para Danny ver a Plasmius nuevamente era todo una bendición pues volveria a patearle el trasero a su enemigo y ahora mas por meterse con la chica que tanto amaba en aquel momento y para su vida.


	15. Chapter 15 El regreso de un enemigo Pt2

Crónicas Espectrales

Capítulo 15: El regresó de un enemigo Pt. 2

[P.O.V. Danny]

Era imposible de que Vlad Plasmius hubiera regresado, pero eso menos importaba pude notar a Sam quien era ayudada por Tucker. Volví a ver a Plasmius pude notar como su manos mostraba un esplendor cosa que dispararía uno de sus rayos ectoplasmaticos.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando comencé a esquivar cada rayo para luego contra atacar. En esos mismos momentos Vlad se dividio en tres, comenzando a hacer la misma acción.

Tucker y Sam se alejaron un poco para luego notar como ambos sacaban unas armas.

Vlad atacó hacia a mi dándome con el rayo ectoplasmatico caí al suelo, trate de levantarme nuevamente pero sentí su pie en mi pecho que me impedía levantarme.

Vlad: jaja... Daniel, no has entendido? No te costó con el miedo de Daniela... -embosando una sonrisa-

Danny: pero no me vencerás... -molestó, tratando de quitar el pie de Vlad-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el rayo de ambos chicos alejaron a Plasmius a unos cuantos metros me levanté para sentir las manos de Sam ayudándome mientras que Tucker se encontraban enfrente con un arma. Vlad se levantó con una cara molesta, yo hice lo mismo, pero mostrando una sonrisa de victoria.

Vlad: nada mal... a pesar de que se quedaron con todo lo que conseguí... no podrán salir de esta -molestó-

Nuevamente se dividió para luego atacar, intentó atacar a Tucker pero yo lancé un rayo. Hice lo mismo que Vlad en clonandome por asi decirlo para luego sentie un rayo detras mio, noté a Sam quien apuntaba con una arma giré hacia otro para notar a Vlad quien estaba lastimado por el rayo que había lanzado Sam.

Vlad: muchachitos no me voy a dejar, ustedes tiene que terminar... -molestó-

Danny: nunca ganarás Plasmius...

No deje que terminará la frase cuando me puse en posición para hacer el Ghostly Wail, Plasmius no pudo resistir para luego estrellándose contra el muro, una ves que terminé Tucker me lanzó el termo Fentom encerrando a Plasmius.

Tucker y Sam se acercaron para luego hablar con ambos, acerca de su estado.

Danny: estan bien chicos? -mirándolos-

Tucker: si, viejo fue estupendo tus ataques, aunque Vlad si se a hecho demasiado fuerte -sereno-

Danny: eso no importa, ya esta derrotado y encerrado sera mejor que lo llevé a la prisión del gobierno -mirando el termo-

Sam: suena bien, pero antes hay que irnos -mirando el lugar-

Danny: si...

[P.O.V. Narrador]

Ambos chicos se disponía a salir cuando en eso sintieron una especie de temblor, haciendo que los chicos se les hiciera demasiado difícil caminar. A los minutos impone una presencia conocida ocacionando que Danny y los chicos quedarán sorprendidos.

Danny: Rey Pariah... -sorprendido-

Rey Pariah había salido de aquel sarcófago en donde una ves lo habían encerrado aquel fantasma sólo mostró una sonrisa para luego lanzar un golpe hacia el chico, Danny tomo a ambos chicos y los alejó de aquel golpe.

Pariah: nuevamente nos vemos... -molestó-

Danny: y nuevamemte queras que te en cierre verdad?

Pariah volvió a atacar para luego lanzar rayos atraves de su anillo.

Pariah: una ves que te derrote tomaré tu reino... -ataca-

Danny: ni lo sueñes... -esquiva el ataque-

Pariah había dado un salto para caer sobre Danny pero fue en vano ya que Danny se hizo intangible. El puño de Pariah que habia usado con aquel salto nuevamente habia quedado en enterrado a unos cuantos centímetros en el suelo, el lo saco con facilidad para volver a hacer lo mismo lanzando rayos.

Danny esquivaba cada rayo cuando en eso se elevó unos cuantos mentros en dondd creó una esfera de energía ectoplasmatica. Lanzó dicho poder ocacionando que Pariah diera un salto hacia atrás, al momento de que Pariah tomará la mirada hacia el chico fantasma noto otra esfera de energía, la esfera habia acertado congelando por completo.

Danny descendió para caer agotado, Sam y Tucker se acercaron para auxiliarlos.

Danny: chicos... hay que pedir ayuda... -cansado-

Tucker: podrás dejarlo noqueado o algo asi?

Danny: no lose...

Sam: creó que appyp a Tucker dejarlo noqueado para enterrarlo en el ataúd -serena-

Danny: necesitaría mas poder, es fuerte recuerdan...

Sam: porque no le quitas lo que lo hace poderoso

Tucker: es cierto trata de quitarle su co...

Tucker no terminó la frase cuando Pariah comenzaba a deshacerse del hielo. Una ves fuera del hielo Pariah comenzó a caminar sus manos mostraban aquel brillo rojizo dando a conocer que daría una serie de rayos.

Danny se alejó de los chicos para que estuvieran seguros mientras intentaba una forma de obtener un ángulo para quitarle la corona flameante.

Danny comenzó a darle una serie de disparos por medio de sus energías.

Danny: (todos los esquiva...) -divisa el ataúd- (tendre que encerrarlo de esa manera) -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Danny comenzaba a lanzar una serie de rayos haciendo que Pariah continuará retrocediendo. Ya unos cuantos metros, Danny lanzó otro rayo esta ves hacia la corona haciendo que Pariah perdiera poderes y una ves echo esto congeló nuevamente quitándole el anillo.

Danny: no volverás otra ves... -sonriendo-

Danny se alejó un poco y utilizó su Ghostly Wail, haciendo que Pariah quedará en aquel ataúd, obtuvo problemas pero al final terminó, Tucker y Sam se aproximaron ayudando a Danny colocándo candados en dicho ataúd.

Sam: bien, ya quedado -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: si...

Danny habia terminado recargado en el ataúd debido a la pérdida de energía por rl encuentro "amistoso" de Plasmius y ahora Pariah.

Sam: Tucker hay que llevarlo a casa, esta demasiado cansado -preocupada-

Tucker: si... -accediendo-

Danny: chicos, estoy bien no se preocupen... -se levanta con dificultad-

Sam y Tucker no muy convencido decidieron ayudar al chico fantasma, antes de que salieran de aquel sitio se fueron rodeados por todos los fantasmas.

Danny: demonios... -mirando a todos-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho la voz de una mujer detrás de los tres chicos, los tres voltearon para notar a una mujer de larga cabellera negra ojos rojizos un largo vestido blanco (estilo griego) usaba algunos brazaletes y un collar.

Mujer: interesante batalla joven fantasma... -sonrisa leve-

Danny: quién eres tu?

Mujer: eso es lo de menos, solo dire que controló el destino de todos y creo que tú te mereces esto...

La mujer movió sus manos haciendo una figura circular eb el aire para que a los segundos le apareciera la corona y el anillo de Pariah. Danny miró detenidamente lo que había echo.

Danny: no... yo no aceptó esto... -sereno-

Mujer: eres el único que a derrotado a Pariah dos veces -sonriendo- ... aparte todos ellos quieren que seas tú el elegido

Danny observó a todos los fantasmas que se encontraban a su alrededor para luego pensarlo un poco, para luego mirar a Sam y Tucker, ambos chicos mostraban una sonrisa.

Danny: si aceptó... puedo ir a mi mundo? -dudoso-

Mujer: eres mitad humano, eao te da derecho... pero también debes estar aqui cuando haya problemas... -le da la espalda- te seguiré checando que no hagas una tontería... -desaparece-

Danny se limitó para luego acercarse con los chicos, en eso Skulker se le aproxima con una cara molesta.

Skulker: ... chico fantasma... ya no sera cómo antes -sereno-

Danny: quien dice que eh cambiado eh... -sonríe-

Skulker: continuaremos con la cazeria -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny solo se alejó seguido de sus amigos para regresar a casa.

Ya una ves que regresó habían subido para relajarse un rato, hasta que Danny sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca este se sobo aquel golpe, mientras que Tucker identificaba el objecto dando a conocer que era el boomerang.

Tucker: chicos sera mejor que me vaya dejare a Plasmius en la prisión... -se va-

Sam: ya eres todo un lider Danny -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: si lose -desanimado-

Sam: que ocurre? -mirándolo, confundido-

Danny: no se, si esto sea para mi... controlar a los fantasmas... eso no es lo mío -baja un poco la mirada-

Sam: ya te acostumbraras de eso te dijo -sonrie, le brinda un beso en la mejilla- tienes que descansar... -se levanta-

Danny miró a la chica dar unos cuantos pasos rumbo a la puerta, cuando en eso la toma del antebrazo para implantarle un beso apasionado.

Después de unos segundos se separaron por la falta de aire, para luego Danny tocara frente con la de Sam.

Danny: esto es lo que queria decirte que siempre estas cuando ocurre algo nuevo y no pienso que nada cambié -sonriendo-

Sam: yo siempre estaré contigo -embosa una sonrisa- porque te amo...

Ambos se abrazaron por unos minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un sonido y ese era el teléfono de la casa. Jazz habia bajado rápidamente dando a saber que se encontraba en su cuarto.

Jazz: hola, chicos -toma el teléfono-

Sam: bueno Danny, nos vemos mañana -despidiéndose, se va-

Jazz bajó el teléfono para darle una severa noticia a Danny.

Jazz: Danny, papá... -serena-

Danny: que pasa con él? -preocupado-

Jazz: mañana le dan de alta eso no te emociona? -alegre-

Danny: si -sonrie-

Jazz se acercó al boomerang tomandolo de la mesa en donde lo había dejado Tucker.

Danny: tu lanzaste eso?

Jazz: si, supuestamente lo estaba modificado... porque, te golpeó otra ves? -mirándolo confundido-

Danny: si... eso no tiene salvación solo sirven para buscarme... -sube a su habitación-

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Clockwork quien miraba al chico desde su espejo del tiempo, este era acompañado por aquella mujer de vestido blanco.

Mujer: cres que debí a verle dejado un cargo demasiado grande al chico? -dudosa-

Clockwork: no, usted hizo bien, el podra sostenerlo ya una ves me a visitado asi que el podra con todo -embosa una sonrisa y cambia a anciano-

Ambos seres seguían mirando detenidamente el lugar, la hora y fecha de todo lo que sucedía en ese momento.


	16. Chapter 16 Festival cultural

-Capitulo Anterior-

Era imposible de que Vlad Plasmius hubiera regresado, pero eso menos importaba pude notar a Sam quien era ayudada por Tucker. Volví a ver a Plasmius pude notar como su manos mostraba un esplendor cosa que dispararía uno de sus rayos ectoplasmaticos.

Ambos chicos se disponía a salir cuando en eso sintieron una especie de temblor, haciendo que los chicos se les hiciera demasiado difícil caminar. A los minutos impone una presencia conocida ocacionando que Danny y los chicos quedarán sorprendidos.

Danny: Rey Pariah... -sorprendido-

Rey Pariah había salido de aquel sarcófago en donde una ves lo habían encerrado aquel fantasma sólo mostró una sonrisa para luego lanzar un golpe hacia el chico, Danny tomo a ambos chicos y los alejó de aquel golpe.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho la voz de una mujer detrás de los tres chicos, los tres voltearon para notar a una mujer de larga cabellera negra ojos rojizos un largo vestido blanco (estilo griego) usaba algunos brazaletes y un collar.

Mujer: interesante batalla joven fantasma... -sonrisa leve-

Danny: quién eres tu?

Mujer: eso es lo de menos, solo dire que controló el destino de todos y creo que tú te mereces esto...

La mujer movió sus manos haciendo una figura circular eb el aire para que a los segundos le apareciera la corona y el anillo de Pariah. Danny miró detenidamente lo que había echo.Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Clockwork quien miraba al chico desde su espejo del tiempo, este era acompañado por aquella mujer de vestido blanco.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Crónicas Espectrales. Vol. 2

Capítulo 16: Festival de Cultura Pt. 1

[P.O.V. Danny]

Ha pasado una semana de lo ocurrido y para ser sincero eh pasado tranquilo. Eh descansado lo suficiente, siendo el "rey fantasma" aun no pienso en que esto no es para mi.

Siendo así eh mejorado mis habilidades y en ocaciones eh aprendido a usar los poderes de los simbolos que me hacen indicar que soy algo importante, eso es la corona y el anillo.

Una ves que le dije a mis padres se alegraron, aun asi mi padre continuaba descansando después de aquel accidente, pero ahi no acaba mi nueva teoria.

Una teoría era en donde se encontraba la gargantilla de Sam ya que después de esa catástrofe jamás encontramos la gargantilla, segundo porque Plasmius tenía a Sam? Aparte la teoría de quien habia echó que mi padre se lastimara era desde Vlad.

Habia dejado eso de lado para dirigirme a la escuela, por el caminó fui por Sam para irnos juntos, durante nuestro camino nos alcanzó Tucker quién al parecer veia su PDA.

Sam: aun sigues poniendo atención a ese aparato? ¬¬

Tucker: todavía no tengo novia, aunque haga el intentó -fastidiado-

Danny: pero eres el presidente deberías decirle a una de tus animadoras -con leve sonrisa-

Tucker: si, pero eso sería otra cosa ya no sería como el primer beso... -cortando su frase-

No entendia a lo que venia aquella frase acaso ya había dado su primer beso y no me habia dicho? Mire a Sam quién decía a Tucker por medio de señas pasando su mano por el cuello diciendo que cortara ahora si ya estaba mas que confundido, aparte ambos me ocultaban algo y tendria que descubrirlo.

Danny: ustedes me ocultan algo se puede saber que es? -mirando a ambos-

Sam: nada, como crees...-nerviosa-... deberiamos darnos prisa las clases comenzarán pronto -cambiando de tema-

Tucker: si, vamos viejo

Ahora si estaban evadiendo el tema, suspire un poco y continúe el camino junto con ellos, una ves que ingresamos pude notar como el sitio estaba decorado. Para variar no pensé que algo asi sucedería.

Danny: hay algo que no sepa? -confundido-

Sam: ni yo se, que hay de ti Tucke? -mirándo-

Tucker: oh, si ya recuerdo, hace un día di a conocer una regla en las escuela que apoyemos la cultura entre esa cultura esta el arte de la tecnología -emocionado-

Sam: hay no, siempre y tus tonter...-interrumpida-

Miré como una señora de 26 años apareció frente nosotros de larga cabellera rubia y ojos color azules. Usaba un traje blanco (asi como Spectra solo que blanco).

Mujer: hola, quien de ustedes se llama Samantha Manson? -sonriendo-

Tucker: acaso nosotros -abrazando a danny- somos chicas? -fastidiado-

Sam: soy yo, usted quien es?

Mujer: soy Mari la profesora sustituta de biología, la profesora Crinsom me comento que eras buena alumna con esto de biología y botánica me ayudarían para hacer los proyectos de este festival? -sonrie-

Sam: si sera un placer -sonrie- chicos nos vemos al rato

Con esto Sam se fue dejandonos a nosotros dos solos. No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego Alexia, cosa extraña ya que no la habia visto desde que apareció Undergrowth.

Alexia: al fin llege -con estrellitas en los ojos-

Danny: que haces aqui? -arquenado una ceja-

Alexia: me invitó el -señala a Tucker-

Tucker: si solo dije tecnología y aqui esta ¬¬

Alexia: bien, guiame quiero ver todo -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker guió a la loca científica botánica a ver los artefactos tecnológicos yo caminaba a un sitio en donde pudiera pensar un poco hasta que mi sentido fantasmal se activó, mire a mis alrededores y comence a caminar disimuladamente hasta que choque contra un hombre, divise que aquel hombro pertenecía a un chico de cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos, usaba una chaqueta blanca con una camisa negra y unos pantalones blanco y zapatos negros, él me miro con una mirada fría, para luego continuar su caminó pude notar como usaba un arete circular en su oreja.

Lo mire nuevamente ya que se habia alejado lo suficiente para que nuevamente se encendiera mi sentido fantasmal.

Danny: que rayos esta pasando...? -voz baja-

Había salido en la cacha en donde los jugadores de Casper High tenian sus partidos subí a la última tribuna donde divise a todos, si algunos puestos se encontraban al aire libre uno de ellos era la de biología y botánica en donde Sam participaba. Podia notar cada uno de aquellos puestos hasta que escuche una voz a lado mío, di un leve gritó al sentir aquel ser al lado mío.

Danny: de nuevo tú? -sereno-

Mujer: si, veo que se divierten -sonriendo, mirando los puesto-

Danny: si... -mira hacia los puestos-... podrias decirme quién eres? -sereno-

Mujer: porque te interesa saber mi nombre? -mira a danny confundida-

Danny: tengo que saber quienes son con quién habló... ¬¬

Mujer: ... -suspira pesadamente- ...bien te diré, yo soy Destiny una guardiana de los destinos -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: ? -confundido- y que quieres ahora?

Destiny: nada, solo checo que se cumpla lo que escribí hace mucho tiempo de ti es todo... -sonrie-

Danny: para ser una "guardiana" te ves muy sonriente

Destiny: si, eh visto muchos tipos de destino que eh escrito algunos son hermosos y otros son tristes, asi que no tengo mucho efecto de estar triste -sonrie-

Danny: asi que eres tú propia jefa?

Destiny: asi es, pero eso no es el punto, sabes hay algo que aun no escribo y es la de tu novia me falta su final pero eso podría hacerlo despues... -se levanta-

Danny: que quieres decir? -confundido-

Destiny: nunca te has puesto a pensar porque Undergrowth cuando regresó la buscó a ella? -sonríe y desaparece-

Ahora si habia quedado en confusión, ahora tenia otra duda o otra pregunta que resolver y eso era porque Undergrowth queria a Sam.

[P.O.V. Sam]

Me encontraba plantando algunas plantas florales, cuando en eso sentí la presencia de alguien al darme la vuelta divise que era Paulina. Ambas nos miramos con rencor para luego escucharla hablar.

Paulina: coloca estas plantas en macetas serán las que vean los jueces ¬¬

Sam: saben esa no son plantas florales deberiamos usar estas... -señalandole unas rosas-

Paulina: ya estan demasiada usadas... usa la que te dije -se va-

Era el colmó como era posible que ella intentara saber mas de botánica que yo, eso cada ves me ponía furiosa. Al darme la vuelta para continuar colocando las flores que yo queria divise que la rosa habia cambiado de rojo a violeta oscuro, se veia espectacular me habia gustado tanto que decidí dejarla en su meceta y ponerla en la mesa para que los jueces vieran la rosa.

Sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo cosa que no le tome importancia a eso y solo continúe con mi labor. No paso mucho tiempo cuando aparecieron los jueces quien vieron las plantas florales en excelente estado y su color por fortuna habíamos ganado pero habia recibido un insultó de Paulina cosa que no acepté y comencé a decirle sus verdades nuevamente senti ese cosquilleo para luego pensar que una llanta carnívora se comiera a Paulina.

Después de unos minutos divise a Paulina gritando mire quién provocaba eso y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era una gran planta carnívora, comencé a sentir un escalofrío pensado que Undergrowth habia regresado, pero no era así vi a Danny pelear contra aquella planta para salvar a Paulina.

Ahora que sabía que Undergrowth no vendria me relaje hasta quedar en paz conmigo misma.

A los minutos Danny apareció sabiendo si Undergrowth habia aparecido pero no era asi, él suspiró para luego abrazarme, Phantom ya que no estaba en humano seguía siendo mi amigo aunque fuera un Rey era mi amigo y mi novio.

Me separe de él para volver a hacer mi trabajó para luego verlo alejarse, cuando giré hacia la maceta divise una rosa ahora color rojiza.

Sam: que esta ocurriendo? -confundida-

Retome mis labores como debian de ser para continuar complaciendo a los jueces hasta que vi a Tucker y a Alexia, ambos se acercaron para decirme lo que habia pasado yo sabia bien el atentado de aquella planta carnívora, pero lo dejé pasar.

Alexia: wow! Bonita rosa Sam -sonriendo-

Sam: si... gracias -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: siempre has tenido ese toque... oye y Danny?

Sam: no lose, hace rato vino a ver si estaba bajo dominio de Undergrowth y de ahi se alejó

Alexia: pobre chico Fentom...

Solo suspire para luego continuar con mis labores que me habían tocado.

[P.O.V. Narrador]

Daniela continuaba caminando entre los puestos, mientras guiaba a una chica mas grande que ella. La chica de 18 años de cabellera sujetada color negro y ojos del mismo, una blusa de botones blanca y una falda y tenis botas largas hasta la rodilla color negra, caminaban entre la multitud.

Chica: estas segura de que lo encontraremos aqui? -temerosa, siguiendo a Daniela-

Daniela: si, tu confía, él es bueno te ayudara con tu problema -embosa una sonrisa-

Ambas chicas continuaron su camino entre la gente que se reunía a pasar el tiempo. Mientras que Danny continuaba en aquella tribuna divisando a todos.

Danny: que fue lo que pasó? -confundido-

*Flash Back*

Danny escuchó los gritos de Paulina cerca en donde estaba el puesto de botánica, dando a entender que Undergrowth había aparecido se transformó y se aproximó a ayudar a Paulina de que no le pasara nada.

Ya una ves salvada y destruida la planta se dirigió con Sam para estar en calma de que estuviera bien. Se percató de que nada pasaba para luego irse y dejarla trabajar.

*Fin de Flash Back*

Danny: algo no anda bien... -pensativo-

Antes de que pasara a otra cosa su sentido fantasmal se habia activó otra ves diviso a todos los lados pero no obtuvo respuesta de un oponente.


	17. Chapter 17 Nueva Amenaza

Crónicas Espectrales Vol.2

Capítulo 17: Nueva amenza.

Danny continuaba mirando ya que era la tercera ocasión en donde su sentido fantasma se encendía sin ver a nadie.

Del otro lado Daniela continuaba caminando mientras la chica la seguía, hasta que la chica sintió que alguien las seguia.

Chica: Daniela, llevalo a un sitio seguro tengo que irme... -nerviosa- ... nos veremos después... -se aleja corriendo-

Daniela quedó confundida pero aun asi continuo buscando a Danny, la chica quien se habia ido corría por laa calles hasta que sintió un agarré llevándola a un callejón sin salida.

Chica: ... no... no me hagas daño... -temerosa-

La chica vio al chico frente su mirada mostraba completa frialdad, para luego hablar.

Chico: no cometas una estupidez... hermanita... acuérdate que no eres fuerte para derrotarme... -sereno-

Chica: pero... tu no quieres vivo a nadie... -temblando-

Chico: si, por eso me deshare de ese chico fantasma conocido como Danny Phantom... -tranquilo-

Chica: no... el es mas fuerte que tú...

Chico: ... hmp... eso lo veremos

Regresando con daniela ella continuaba buscando a su primo y cosa que si lo había encontrado, estaba sentado en las gradas mirando a todos ella se transformó y se acercó a el.

Daniela: Danny, que bueno que te encuentro -aliviada-

Danny: que pasa, Daniela? -confundido-

Daniela: bueno quiero que conozcas a alguien

Danny: en serio o solo me estas jugando -confudido-

Daniela: nunca te he mentido, solo que ahora mi amiga fue a no se a donde -con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Danny: ... -suspira pesadamente- danni si es para que te lleve a un sitio te aseguró que no hare eso... -se levanta- aparte tengo que ir por Sam

Daniela: por favor hazme caso -mirandolo-

Danny: si, pero después... -se va-

Daniela quedo molesta al no obtener respuesta positiva de Danny. Cosa que solo se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la habían visto por primera vez.

Danny habia llegado en donde se encontraba Sam quien ya tenía todo acomodado para salir de aquel lugar.

Danny: la jardinera a terminado su turno -voz burlona-

Sam: Danny, no seas asi, bien sabes que esto me gusta -sonríe-

Danny: si lose -embosa una sonrisa-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando nuevamente su sentido fantasmal se activó. Sam notó eso para luego hablar.

Sam: creo que ya te retiraras verdad? -tomando su mochila-

Danny: no... -mira a los lados-... no te preocupes esto a pasado en estos últimas horas, es extraño sabes... -mira a Sam-

Sam: esta bien, aun asi no descartes toda duda de que no ocurre algo

Ambos se habían ido caminando, para luego escuchar el sonido del celular de Danny, el chico atendio el celular para darse cuenta de que era Tucker.

Danny: hola, Tucker

Tucker: viejo, les invitó en The Natsy Burger... bueno si no tienen planes

Danny: mmm... -cubre la bocina- gustar ir a The Natsy Burger? -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: Tucker invita?

Danny: si...

Sam: vale, voy -sonriendo-

Danny: si... -habla con tucker- esta bien Tuck nos veremos en unos minutos -cuelga-

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia aquel lugar durante su caminó, el sentido fantasmal de Danny se había activado, hizo lo mismo notar para luego ver a Daniela quien se adentraba a un callejón, Danny y Sam la siguieron hasta que notaron a Daniela hablando con la chica de cabellera negra.

Daniela: bueno no obtuve suerte con Danny, pero yo te ayudaré entiendes... -toca el hombro de la chica-

Chica: muchas gracias... -con una leve sonrisa-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la chica pudo detectar al chico fantasma y a la chica gotica. Daniela miro a la chica para notar a Danny quien estaba en el pasillo donde los peatones pasaban.

Daniela: Danny...

Chica: él es... -señala levemente-

Daniela: si... ven vamos -toma de la mano de la chica-

La chica fue jalada por Daniela hasta quedar enfrente de ambos (Danny y Sam).

Daniela: Danny, ella es quien pide ayuda...

Danny: ... -mirándola- quien eres? -se activa su sentido fantasmal- ... de nuevo?

Daniela: Danny, escucha a Lilith, ella podria ayudarte en mucho

Danny: mmm...

Sam: eres Lilith? -mirándo a la chica-

Danny: esta bien, vamos a otro lugar...

Los cuatros habían ido por Tucker para luego dirigirse hacia los Laboratorios Fentom en donde tendrían una conversación sumamente seria.

Ya una ves en la sala de dicha casa, Danny se colocó enfrente de la chica con una mirada serena. La chica sólo lo miró de reojo para bajar la vista con un leve sonrojo.

Danny: bien, comencemos diganos que fue o que esta ocurriendo? -serio-

Lilith: bueno les dire... yo... soy Lilith, ayudaba a Cray con los nuevos experi...

Tucker: espera dijiste Cray? Te refieres a Lucía Cray? -sorprendido-

Lilith: si, bueno el no fue la de la idea principal si no otro sujeto... -baja la mirada-

Sam: sabes quien era aquel sujeto?

Lilith: no, pero según lo que me dijo Cray antes de que fuera acabado fue un tal Vlad... algo

Danny: de nuevo él... -fastidiado-... y que hizo?

Lilith: hizo dos clones, bueno no son clones son proyectos, utilizando plasma fantasmal con un poco de ADN humano creo a dos seres...

Danny: ... esto viene siendo como a Daniela, pronto se desestabilizaran eso esta claro...

Lilith: no es como piensas... aquel sujeto buscó los elementos suficientes entre eso están dos elementos demasiado potentes -seria-

Tucker: cual serían? -mirándo a la chica-

Lilith: una de ellas es el famoso Ectoranium... y el otro es un elemento que consiguió desde la zona fantasma

Sam: que era eso?

Lilith: le conocen como la piedra de revelaciones... es un diamente... como un rubí lo tomó del castillo fantasma...

Danny: entonces era éso... -pensativo, lleva su dedo a la barbilla-

Sam: entonces si ese rubí estuvo en el castillo... espera que paso con Cray?

Lilith: fue asesinado por uno de ellos, Cray queria detenerlos pero uno de ellos lo atacó, yo salí lo mas rápido posible para salvarme -baja su mirada-

Tucker: tendremos que vigilar toda la ciudad ahora...

Lilith: ellos solo quieren acabad con el chico fantasma, para asi continuar sin molestias

Danny: entonces vamos a ver que tan difíciles se les pondrá...

Lilith sólo miró al chico quien mostraba una sonrisa de victoria, para luego ella bajara la vista, sus pensamientos estaba asumida, Tucker habló por celular dando a conocer nuevas ordenes a los hombres de blanco, incluyendo tambien a Valery para que estuviera atenta a cualquier anomalía. Jazz quien noto aquella junta se acercó para luego escuchar a sus padres bajar por las escaleras. Los chicos dijeron todo a pocas palabras cosa que los tres (los padres de danny y Jazz) estuvieran entenrados.

Jack: no importa Danny, para mi esos sujetos serán pan comido -sacando un arma-

Maddie: sabes que aun no puedes estar en combate posees algunas heridas que aun no se te cierran...

Jack: aun asi cariño, peleare hasta dar con un fantasma detruyendolo molécula por molécula... -cargando su arma-

Maddie: no Jack no haras eso -quitándole el arma-

Lilith sólo se levantó para luego salir, cosa que Sam se percató de eso y fue detras de ella una ves que Sam toco el hombro de la chica, pudo sentir una especie de cosquilleo.

Lilith: oh, que ocurre? -mirándola-

Sam: ya te vas?

Lilith: si, necesito buscar un método para que acabe todo esto -mirada baja-

Sam: esta bien, si quieres te ayudó?

Lilith: ... -alza la vista- hablas en serio?

Sam: si... que dices?

Lilith: sería un honor para mi -sonriendo-

Ambas sonrieron para luego Lilith se despidiera de la chica gótica, Sam regresó con los chicos ya que pronto tendría que regresar a casa. Daniela se le habia acercado a Sam quién se encontraba en el sofá.

Daniela: hola Sam -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: hola Daniela

Daniela: te puedo preguntar algo?

Sam: si, pregunta lo que quieras

Daniela: que fue lo que sentiste cuando Undergrowth te tomó como su sirviente

Sam: ... -baja su mirada-... eso no importa ahora Daniela... -se levanta-... Danny me voy nos vemos mañana... -dirigiéndose a la puerta-

Danny: espérame Sam te voy a acompañar -toma su chaqueta-

Una ves que Danny tomo su chaqueta ambos salieron a las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Durante su caminó iban en completó silencio hasta que Danny comenzó a hablar.

Danny: fue estupendo que hayan ganado el concurso de botánica -sonrie-

Sam: si, eso tambien, aunque no me agrada mucho que Paulina haya ingresado a esa actividad -molesta-

Danny: tranquila -le toma de la mano- pronto se te pasara de desapercibida ya lo veras -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: tienes razón -sonrie-

Ambos habían llegado y para ambos el caminó habia sido corto una ves en la puerta de la casa de Sam, la chica se despidió brindandole un beso pequeño en la boca, Danny correspondió para luego brindarle una sonrisa.

Sam: nos vemos mañana -sonriendo-

Danny: si, descansa -sonríe-

Sam ingresó a su casa mientras que Danny regresaba a casa caminando pensando en una forma de detener todo lo que pasaba.

Lejos de ahí en la cima de un edificio se encontraba una silueta oscura, era el mismo sujeto quien se habia detenido a hablar con Lilith. Aquel sujeto notaba con detenimiento al chico fantasma para luego salir de aquel sitio.


	18. Chapter 18 Entrenando

Crónica Espectrales Vol. 2

Capítulo 18: Entrenando

[P.O.V. Sam]

Otro día después de que la chica llamada Lilith habia avisado de aquel nuevo enemigo, Danny habia comenzado a entrenar, con aquellas veces que teníamos charla era cuando estabamos en la escuela o cuando iba a su casa ante de que entrenara.

Tucker por otro lado continuaba con su labor, en escasos muy pequeños no lo veia muy seguido. Esa tarde habia ido a la biblioteca, en búsqueda de un libro de poesía de terror o algo asi.

Durante mi caminó fui detenida por Paulina quien por algún motivó se dirigía a la misma biblioteca. Escuche decir sus patéticos insultos hacia mi, no hice caso pero en mi interior sentía una molestia.

Cada segundo que la escuchaba mi irá aumentaba y esta ves no la dejé pasar me disponía a gritarle sus verdades pero aquella planta carnívora volvió a resurgir del suelo, senti un cosquilleo para luego notar que en mis piernas unas raíces comenzaba a subir hasta llegar a mis rodillas.

Trate de entender pero noté como una serie de ojos me observaban cosa que solo tome el libro di informes en la recepción y salí del lugar.

Mis pensamientos continuaban con lo ocurrido hasta que llegué a mi casa, subi a mi habitación en donde me relaje de ahi me dirigí al baño me enguaje el rostro tratando de poder despertar pero solo me mire a mi misma en aquel espejo en un parpadeo note el mismo traje que utilizaba con Undergrowth, a principio pense que se disponía a regresar pero me relaje y note que la imagen del espejo desapareció.

Al salir del baño divise a la mujer que le dio el honor a Danny de ser el nuevo monarca fantasmal, ella se encontraba sentada en la orilla de mi cama con sus piernas cruzadas mientras sus brazos los poseia enfrente osea recargandose en sus rodillas, me miraba con una sonrisa para luego escucharla hablar.

Destiny: hola Samantha -sonriendo-

Sam: eres la misma que brindo a Danny...

Destiny: asi es, puedes decirme Destiny -sonriendo-

Sam: bueno... que haces aqui?

Destiny: vengo a darte una severa explicación de lo que te pasa -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: a mi? No me pasa nada -nerviosa, toma un libro-

Destiny: si a ti te ocurre algo y es ese lado que te esta afectado cada ves que te enojas... -sonrie-

Ahora si ella sabia mas de lo que sentía, quedé callada por unos segundo deduciendo a lo que queria llegar hasta que escuche a la mujer.

Destiny: tu destino fue escrito por mi, créeme me gustó el resultado... solo entrena ya que tus nuevas habilidades son difíciles -sonrie-

Sam: de que estas hablando?

Destiny: las veces que te enojas, no has visto a una gran planta carnívora atacar a aquella persona que te provoca?

Sam: si... pero eso deben de ser indicios de unde... -interrumpida-

Destiny: no son indicios eres tu, yo hice que Undergrowth dejara un poco de ADN de él en ti para que así puedas ayudar a Danny -sonrie-

Sam: que?!

Destiny: si, usalo pero por ahora entrena ya que no es fácil lo que ocurre sabes... -embosa una sonrisa- te entrenaria pero tengo asuntos pendientes en otras dimensiones y futuros -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: ... yo... no entiendo

Destiny: pronto lo entenderas, vendre a verte cierto tiempo eres especial no quiero que no se cumpla el destino que e escrito...

Con esto la mujer me dio la espalda me brindo su última sonrisa para luego desaparecer de mi habitación yo quedé en un estado de shock y solo cai al suelo arrodillado pensando y recordando todo lo que habia dicho aquella mujer, ahora si ya no era normal como me creía.

[P.O.V. Danny]

Había llegado a casa y como era de costumbre me dirigí a beber algo, noté a Daniela quien habia tenido visita osea Lilith.

Daniela: Danny, Lilith es genial su trabajo lo demuestra todo -sonriendo-

Danny: en serio? Y que haces, Lilith? -mirándo-

Lilith: eh...? Bueno -baja su mirada sonrojada- he configurado mi hogar para que aquellos sujetos no quieran acabarme -mirada baja-

Danny: hiciste bien -sonrie- dani, sabes si Valery llegó?

Daniela: si, esta en el patio conversando con Jazz

Danny: bien, gracias dani, adios Lilith -sale del lugar-

Había salido al patio trasero, fue ahi donde mire a Jazz junto con Valery ambas parecían tener una relación excelente. Cosa que habia pedido que Sam y Valery fueran asi, pero eso nunca pasó si poseían conversaciónes pero eran cortas.

Por desgracia tuve que interrumpirlas ya que tenia que entrenar y no quería tardar mas de lo acordado.

[P.O.V. Sam]

Había salido al invernadero tratando de hacer lo que una ves ocurrió aunque no sabia como hacerlo, a pasar unos minutos me quedé sentada mientras mi mente pensaba en métodos de cómo utilizar aquellas habilidades.

Durante mis momentos de pensamientos recordaba cómo habíamos ganado el concurso de botánica sin ayuda de Paulina cuando sali de mis pensamientos pude detectar como una raíz que habia salido del suelo sujetaba mi pierna. Sabia que debia pensar en cosas positivas pero basada en las plantas o algo asi.

Comencé a pensar y recorde que poseía una planta que no había crecido lo suficiente fue ahi donde medite para poner mis habilidades a flote, traje la maceta con dicha planta me senté frente a ella y comencé a hablarle.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la planta creció unos cuantos centímetros dando unas cuantas hojas.

Sam: Genial! Entonces ustedes son geniales, siempre lo supe -emocionada-

Mi emoción fue tanta que pude notar como la planta en donde se encontraba habia crecido mas de lo normal. Trate de calmarme para luego levantarme y colocar la planta en el lugar donde la habia tomado.

Después de eso salí del invernadero y fui para mi habitación y darme un ducha sentía emoción al saber lo que podia hacer, pero hubo algo que me entró...

Fue lo que pensaría Danny debido a que tenía problemas con Undergrowth y sabía que si era aquel fantasma, Danny haría lo posible para que yo estuviera bien, asi que decidí mejor callarlo hasta que fuera el momento justo.

Otro día después habia salido de mi casa, pensé que Danny me esperaria en Casper High asi que continúe mi camino. Hasta que divise a un hombre de 20 años mas o menos caminaba tranquilamente hacia el mismo instituto que yo. Aquel hombre de cabellera negra, usaba una chaqueta blanca, una camisa negra, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos negros.

Continuaba observandolo hasta que por error mío choque con el, alce la mirada y pude notar como me veia el hombre con aquellos ojos negros como la noche.

Sam: lo siento... -nerviosa-

Hombre: hmp... no te preocupes... solo que ando perdido -mira hacia otro lado-

Sam: es nuevo en la ciudad?

Hombre: por asi decirlo, puedes indicarme en donde esta Casper High?

Sam: si, yo me dirigo hacia haya, si gustas te guio -sonrie-

Hombre: buena idea...

Comencé a caminar mientras que el continuaba a caminando detrás mio, algo en mi sentía que era un peligro pero aun asi me relaje lo suficiente para no causar problemas.

Al llegar a la Casper High me despedí de él, aun asi no me importaba su nombre debido a que pronto me lo encontraría, asi que solo me dirigí a ver a los chicos quien estaban en el casillero de Danny.

Sam: hola chicos -sonriendo-

Danny: hola Sam -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: chicos ya pensaron que harán el fin de semana?

Danny: yo... mmm... no lose -encogiendose de hombros-

Sam: yo no podre salir, ese dia tengo que acomodar mi invernadero -mintiendo-

No entendí el motivó para no decirle la verdad a ambos sabiendo que eran mis mejores amigos ellos debian de saber el motivó.

Tucker: en serio, vamos chicos, hemos estado perdiendo el toque de salir... ya no lo hacemos como antes -baja la mirada-

Danny: Tucker, sabes que salimos pero ahora anda un problema grave y son aquellos seres que creo Lucía y Plasmius no puedo dejar esto para otro día -toca del hombro de Tucker-

Tucker: ... esta bien, pero cuando termine todo esto haremos algo, salir los tres entendido -pasa sus brazos por los hombros de ambos chicos, con una sonrisa-

Sam: entiendo -fastidiada-

Me separe para luego notar a ambos chicos, nuevamente pude notar como Danny se activaba su sentido fantasma aun no podia entender porque pasaba eso si no aparecia ningún fantasma.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo no encontraban en los jardines sentados en unas mesas disponible tenian una conversación normal, hasta que se escucho el celular de Tucker.

Tucker contestó para darnos avisó de que un fantasma estaba atacando el centro de Amity Park, los tres nos dirigimos hacia el lugar.

Una ves que llegamos Danny se transformó y poniendose en guardia busco a su oponente. Una explosión se hizo presente, dando a mostrar que Valery habia resultado de los efectos de la explosión habia caido a unos cuantos metros de aquel lugar. Entre la cortina de humo que se habia levantado causado por la explosión se pudo ver una silueta Danny quedó sereno mirando dicha silueta mientras que Tucker llamaba a una ambulancia, mientras estaba a lado de Valery.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando pude notar aquel sujeto, aquel sujeto que habia guiado a Casper High, se encontraba frente nosotros quede sorprendida ante aquella aparecion.

Danny: tú... -sorprendido-

Hombre: sorprendido... Danny Phantom -embosa una sonrisa de lado-

Quede impactada ante aquel sujeto, aunque Danny ya lo habia conocido? Eso era lo de menos aun asi Danny no quitaba la mirada del hombre de 20 años.

Danny: tu eres aquel clon que hicieron Cray y Plasmius, no es asi...?

Hombre: asi es, pero tengo nombre -sereno, coloca ambas manos en su bolsillo- y no dudó que puedas pronunciarlo -mira hacia otro lado-

Danny: no podre pronunciarlo porque te habre derrotado -cruza sus brazo con una sonrisa-

Hombre: hmp... lo dudó ella fue la primera -mira a Valery- después buscare a alguien mas... -le da la espalda-

Danny: no, tu no atacaras a nadie...

Mire como Danny lanzaba un rayo en dirección de aquel hombre, antes de que impactará contra aquel hombre este solo se movió hacia un lado, miró a Danny con molestia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi como aquel hombre estaba frente mío, mientras que tocaba poco la espalda de Danny. Sentí su mirada, sus ojos negros penentrantes para escucharlo hablar.

Hombre: aun no jugaremos, Phantom, hasta que me deshaga de las personas que nos molestaran -con una voz fría-

Yo solo continúe observandolo hasta que desapareció a la vista mía y a la de Tucker.


	19. Chapter 19 Ataque a plena vista

Crónicas Espectrales Vol. 2

Capítulo 19: Ataque a plena vista.

[P.O.V. Danny]

Una ves de que aquel sujetó se habia ido y de que Valery termino en el hospital por aquellos daños recibidos, que eran tres fracturas en la costilla y un desgaste muscular en su pierna derecha seguido de pequeños raspones en codos, brazos, rostro, pierna y rodillas.

Continuba preocupado ahora que habia dicho aquel hombre de que acabaria con las personas que se interpondrá en lo que el queria batalla. Habia estado atentó en estos últimos días a mis amigos y familiares pero nada habia ocurrido.

Una tarde común daba vueltas en el centro de la sala pensando y meditando como proteger a cada una de mi familia y amigos. Mi madre me miro con un poco de preocupación para luego hablar.

Maddie: cariño, Relájate nosotros podemos cuidarnos solo -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: lose mamá, aun asi siento que no debería dejarlos asi nada mas

Maddie: cariño, porque no vas a ver a tu amiga Sam, ya hace tiempo que no la veo y de pasó le mandas saludos -sonrie-

Danny: esta bien... -se aleja-

Me había transformado y me dirigí hacia la casa de los Manson toque varias veces las puerta, pero al parecer no recibí ninguna respuesta de los habitantes de la casa, sin pensarlo ingrese siendo intangible, busqué y note que no había nadie en casa, nuevamente pensé que los padres de Sam habían salido por trabajo de negoció como nos decia Sam.

Asi que fui a buscarla en donde se encontraba mi novia osea a su habitación, cuando ingresé no mire a nadie. Ahora si comencé a sentirme preocupado algo no andaba bien, como último recuerso tuve que ir a lo que era su invernadero. Antes de hacerme des-intangible se me activó mi sentido fantasmal pensando que aquel sujeto estaría aquí.

A lo lejos mire a Sam dando la espalda a la puerta mientras que acomodaba sus plantas hasta divise una plata que se me hizo demasiada familiar. Aquella planta poseía una flor rojiza con un tallo color verde oscuro. Me acerqué a ella para poder saber el motivó o como habia obtenido aquellas rosas de sangre.

Danny: Sam...

Sam: ...hum... Danny, que haces aqui? -sorprendida-

Danny: bueno vine a invitarte a The Natsy Burger ya que vi que no estan tus padres -frente a ella-

Sam: oh, solo estoy con mi abuela, supongo que debe de estar descansando -se levanta-

Danny: sabes me pregunto que haces con esas rosas... bueno mas bien dicho como conseguiste esas rosas? -señalando las plantas-

Sam: bueno... -nerviosa-

Algo me decia que me mentiría asi que solo dejé que su "mentira" siguiera.

Sam: conseguí un par de flores cuando buscabamos el infi-mapa no lo recuerdas?

Danny: bueno...

Sam: antes de que nos fueramos tome una y pude obtener la semilla -embosa una sonrisa-

Pareciera que decia la verdad, pero eso no era el caso, al fin que acabo accedió a ir conmigo a The Natsy Burger. Ella sólo se alistaria mientras que yo esperaba en la primera planta, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche a la abuela de Sam.

Abuela: fuera fantasma! Llegó el novio de mi nieta! -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: hola abuela Manson... -sonríe-

Abuela: como has estado muchachito...

Danny: bien, solo que preocupados por el nuevo... -se detiene- por cosas de la escuela... -risas nerviosas-

Abuela: solo espero y ayudes a mi nieta a estado un tanto desorientada... comienza a usar magia negra... -en susurro las ultimas palabras-

Danny: magia negra? -confundido-

Abuela: si... utiliza magia negra para hacer que las plantas hagan lo que ella quiere -continua susurrando-

Quedé un tanto confundido por lo que habia dicho, pero antes de que preguntará el nuevo motivó apareció Sam.

Sam: abuelita, deberías ir a descansar -sonriendo-

Abuela: no estoy muy bien, puedo continuar despierta... -se da la vuelta- ... magia negra -en susurro-

Danny: a que se refiere tu abuela con "magia negra"? -confundido-

Sam: no lose, son cosas de mi abuela... -sonrie nerviosa-

Danny: bien, vamos Tucker me dijo que fuéramos con eso de que no fuimos hace días quiere que vayamos ahora... -sonrie-

Sam: bien, concuerdo -embosa una sonrisa-

Ambos salimos en dirección de lo que seria el restaurante de comida rápida, tomé la mano de Sam y nos fuimos tranquilimamete, aunque en mi mente rondaba la idea que habia dicho la abuela de Sam, hasta que recordé acerca de lo de Tucker eso del primer beso y quería saber quien habia sido la "afortunada" o la víctima.

Danny: Sam, sabes quien fue la chica que Tucker besó? -mirándola-

Sam: ... para que quieres saber eso? -nerviosa-

Danny: no, solo dijo quiero saberlo -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: este... bueno... -nerviosa-

Esto ya era super extraño Sam no decirme nada de mi mejor amigo, esto ya era una especie de burla o que? Pero aun así no perdí las esperanzas de que me dijera por lo menos el nombre.

Sam: bien, te dire... -suspira- ... yo

Danny: tú que? -confundido-

Sam: a mi me beso Tucker -mira hacia otro lado-

Danny: ... -perplejo- cuando fue eso?

Sam: cuando nos toco en equipo para cuidar un saco de harina...

Danny: entiendo, ya recuerdo... pero en serio besaste a Tucker? -mirándola-

Sam: en realidad... no el me beso por error...

Danny: esta bien... eso es bueno que me hayas dicho, asi no ando con dudas -embosa una sonrisa-

Bueno habia salido una respuesta a una de mis dudas aunque no me pareció bien que no me hayan dicho antes, pero la dejé pasar porque son mis amigos y no quiero tener problemas con Sam.

Ya una ves que llegamos vimos a Tucker sentado en una mesa, nos acercamos y tomamos asiento, nuestro amigo amante de la tecnología nos decia sus clasicos chistes y para ser realistas no todos sus chistes eran buenos.

Durante esos momentos me sentia cómodo, contento y tranquilo, al saber que tenia a mis amigos apoyandome en todo. Pero me fue interrumpido ya que mi sentido fantasma se activó, al momento de activarse hace explosión la entrada principal de dicho restaurante.

Me transforme para luego acercarme hacia el fantasma que habia ocacionado esto. Y para mi fortuna habia sido aquel sujeto.

Danny: buena forma de llamar la atención -tono burlón-

Hombre: calma buen oponente que esto lo hago para deshacerme de aquellas personas que nos estorbaran -embosa una sonrisa de lado-

Danny: eh... tú no atacaras a mi familia -molestó-

Comencé atacarlo veia como esquivaba con facilidad en cada uno de mis movimientos, hasta que lo tuve frente mio, me tomó de la muñeca para luego lanzarme lejos estrellandome con unas mesas del local.

Alce mi mirada y note como se disponía a atacar a ambos (Sam y Tucker) antes de que los atacará grité lo suficiente. Los chicos se alejaron aun asi aquel sujeto alcanzó a Tucker.

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa de la parte de atrás y lo lanzo haciendo que se estrellara con unas mesas. Me levanté pero fui detenido no sabia como o que era lo que me detenía solo podía notar como aquel sujeto hacia una mueca de gusto.

Miré como Tucker sacó una pequeña arma, disparon varias veces pero aquel sujeto solo los esquivaba.

Sujeto: no, no, no... -moviendo su dedo indice en negación- sabes que eso te costará demasiado, no es asi... -voz fría-

Tucker no hizo casó y volvió a disparar dándole en el brazo pero tal pareciera aquel sujeto no sentio nada. Miró la herida para luego mirar a Tucker.

Noté como aquel sujeto lo tomó del cuello alzandolo lo suficiente quedando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, me moria por golpearle la cara, pero algo detenía mi movimiento. Escuché como aquel hombre solo hablaba con voz fría.

Hombre: piensas que Danny Phantom te salvara... -tono burlón- te equivocas... el apenas se mueve...

Nuevamente lanzo a Tucker pude escuchar como la gente comenzaba a gritar algunos habia salidos y otros se ocultaban ante aquel encuentro al fondo note como Sam veia la escena parecía horrorizada ante aquellas imágenes.

Hombre: no entiendes que ustedes solo estorban...

El hombre alzo su mano quien comenzó a emitir un brilló pero no era ni rojo ni verde, si no negro. El apuntó hacia Tucker y en un dos por tres lanzó aquel disparó causando que el sitio donde estaba Tucker quedara echo añicos, mire a Tucker que se encontraba mal herido trató de levantarse pero nuevamente fue detenido por aquel hombre quien tomó el cuello de Tucker.

Lo lanzó contra el suelo para luego colocar su pie en el pecho de mi amigo, él me miró con una sonrisa fría por asi decirlo para luego notar a Tucker. En un par de segundos pude moverme ocacionando que cayera, el sujeto solo me miró nuevamente para luego patear a Tucker acercandolo a mi.

Miré a Tucker quien seguia respirando solo que muy poco para luego dirigir la mirada hacia aquel lunático.

Hombre: aun no termina esto... -mira hacia Sam- ...

Ahora sabia quién seria la siguientes cosa que no dejaría que tocaran a Sam, el hombre desapareció del lugar para luego, notar a Sam.

Danny: Sam, llama una ambulancia, pronto... -preocupado-

Sam accedió y a los pocos minutos llego la ambulancia llevandose a Tucker. Me quedé con Sam ya que sabia quien seria la siguiente víctima cosa que no dejaría pasar y estaría preparado para todo aquellos.

Ya una ves en casa avise que Sam se quedaría en casa, para cuidarla y estar al pendiente, ya en mi habitación llamé a los padres de Tucker para ver como seguía, aun asi me dijeron que Tucker seguía en observación al igual que Valery, Tucker se habia fracturado la pierna y el brazo, habia recibido un leve golpe en la cabeza pero no causó mucho daño, por lo menos no paso a peor.

Sam y yo seguíamos en preocupación, por todo lo ocurrido hasta que nos fue quitado al notar aquella mujer llamada Destiny.

Destiny: se la estan pasando mal no es asi? -serena-

Danny: ahora que quiere -fastidiado-

Destiny: wow! Lamento esto alteza, solo venia a checar -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: que vas a checar... tú... tu puedes detener aquel sujeto...?

Destiny: lo haría, pero no puedo interferir cuando se trata del destinó, solo vine a checar algo -mira de reojo a Sam- pero es momento de irme...

Sam: como asi nada mas sin ninguna ayuda? -colocando sus manos en la cintura-

Destiny: si, alteza, princesa... tengo que irme -sonríe- volvere pronto... -desaparece-

Danny: esto cada ves se pone peor... -acostandose en la cama-

Sam: si, hay que estar preparado pensar en un plan -sentandose a lado de Danny-

Danny: si, pero no quiero que les pase nada ya ocurrió con Valery y Tucker, no quiero que te pase algo a ti o a mis padres o demas... -triste-

Sam: eso lo entiendo, por eso te apoyaré -sonríe-

Me sentía feliz a lado de esta chica, la chica que amaba con todo mi ser, lo unico que podia decir era un gracias, me levante me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza para luego brindarle un beso.

Una ves que nos separamos pude notar como ella miraba hacia abajo, cosa que me preocupo.

Danny: Sam, pasa algo? -confundido-

Sam: no, nada -sonríe-

No quise continuar cuando me miró fijamente, dando a entender que no ocultaba nada.


	20. Chapter 20 Sueños

Crónicas Espectrales Vol. 2

Capítulo 20: Sueños

[P.O.V. Danny]

Hacia mi rutinas nocturnas solo que esta ves lo hacia solo, habia dejado a Sam descansando, habia llegado al hospital en donde se encontraba mi amigo y Valery ambos dormían tranquilos, continúe mi caminó buscando aquel sujeto, no obtuve ningún resultado positivo como última opción y antes de regresar a casa, quede sobre un edificio se podia notar todo el pueblo. Solo que desolado sin ninguna gente pensando a que todos habian descansando.

Mis pensamientos eran obvio de que tenia que derrotar aquel sujeto para poder poner segura a la ciudad. Mi sentido fantasmal se activó dando a entender que se encontraba cerca, antes de que saliera volando el se encontraba detras mío.

Sujeto: piensas irte asi de rápido -sereno-

Danny: deberias calmar tus ataques contra mis amigos -molestó-

Sujeto: para que? es divertido hacerte sufrir... -mirándolo de reojo-

Danny: ... -sorprendido- ... voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo! -molestó, lanza un rayo-

Lancé un rayo pero el solo lo esquivó como siempre, me acerqué a el dispuesto a golpearlo, por fortuna lo hice lo golpeó en el rostro el solo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras un tanto aturdido para luego tocar en la mejilla donde habia dado aquel golpe.

Sujeto: ... hmp... te crees mas poderoso que yo, no es asi? -mirada asesina-

Danny: nadie tocará a mi familia -molestó-

Lo mire serio mientras que mis puños emabana aquella energia brillosa color verde.

Sujeto: hmp... no te lastimare por una razón... primero se muere la chica... -mirada fría-

Danny: no lo permitiré! -lanza unos rayos-

El sujeto esquivó y dando un salto llego a lo que era el siguiente edificio, yo me eleve dispuesto a seguirlo ya que el comenzó a correr por encima de los edificios. Continúe siguiendolo hasta que me detuve el hizo lo mismo para luego volterse a verme.

Sujeto: que? Sorprendido -sonríe de lado-

Danny: que harás? -confundido-

Sujeto: el sueño eterno llegara pronto a cierta persona...

Ahora si sabia a quien se le iba a dar aquel golpe y esa era a Sam. El nuevamemte dio otro salto llegando aquel edificio era mi hogar en donde habia llegado, pude ver como desaparecía ante mis ojos, no lo pense dos veces y lo seguí hasta encontrar la habitación en donde descansaba Sam. El se encontraba del lado derecho de pie mientras que Sam seguia durmiendo.

Danny: ... ni se te ocurra? -en susurro-

Sujeto: no seria divertido...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Sam abrio los ojos y notó aquel hombre ella habia levantado de un salto pequeño, él solo se disponía a ponerle una mano a Sam, tome a Sam del antebrazo y la saque de aquel sitio.

El sujeto salió al techo del edificio para luego dar un aplauso.

Sujeto: felicidades Phantom... -aplaudiendo sarcástico-

Antes de que hablara mire como el daba un paso firme cuando una especie de energía comenzó a envolver la casa.

Danny: NOO!

Sujeto: nadie escapa de mi... -sonríe-...

Una ves que esa energía se disolvió bajé a Sam, sabia que si entraba algo malo pasaria el hombre solo embosa una sonrisa para luego irse. Sentí la mano de Sam quién luego sonrió levemente, ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa, era consciente de lo que haría pero no permitiría que pasara eso. La tomé del antebrazo y la jale, yo ingrese a la casa buscando a mis padres y a Jazz, los tres se encontraban en una profundo sueño.

Intenté despertarlos pero fue inútil era imposible que ellos pudieran despertar, los tres tenian respiración normal, no parecían a ver muerto solo continuaban en su sueño.

Escuche mi celular y vi que era Daniela, me habia mandando un mensaje diciendome que Lilith tenía mas informacion de aquel sujeto. Yo solo sali dejando activado el escudo fantasma.

Ya una ves que salí me tope con Daniela y Sam ambas se veían preocupadas por lo ocurrido, supongo que Sam habia dicho lo que habia pasado.

Daniela: tenemos que irnos a un sitio seguro... -mirando a los alrededores-

Danny: esta bien, vamos...

Tomé a Sam de la cintura y nos elevamos siguiendo a Daniela, durante un buen rato volando llegamos a una casa un poco desgastada pero aun asi, Daniela toco la puerta y esta se abrió, Dani ingresó y de ahi Sam yo fui el último al ingresar.

Mire con detenimiento como la casa se encontraba en existencia por dentro habia una serie de tecnología, una ves que llegamos a una sala, salió Lilith de una de las puertas.

Lilith: hola, bienvenidos a mi hogar -con una leve sonrisa-

Daniela: bien explicanos bien todo lo que es ese sujeto

Lilith: si, bien, ese "proyecto" se autonombro dando a conocer que se llama Edward sus poderes son idénticos a los de un fantasma siendo intangible y lanzando rayos de sus manos, posee poderes secundarios uno de esos es el poder del sueño...

Danny: espera que hace ese poder? -sereno-

Lilith: el sueño es un poder que se crea desde la mente, Edward lo crea para que los que estan durmiendo caigan al sueño eterno es decir la muerte en sielncio

Sam: hay cura para eso?

Lilith: si, es obtener el mismo poder que él, tambien posee otro, el lo auto-nombró, se llama Lamento, esta técnica por asi decirlo es la fuente de energía acumulada, una ves acumulada crea un enorme círculo de energía haciendo que seres espectrales causen dolor aquellos que esten dentro de aquel círculo...

Daniela: es genial, quisiera aprender eso -desanimada-

Sam: como sabes eso?

Lilith: es todo lo que estaba escrito los expedientes del doctor Cray

Danny: sabes como derrotarlo?

Lilith: desafortunadamente no -baja su mirada-

Solo traté de obtener mis propias respuestas de como detener aquel hombre conocido como Edward.

[P.O.V. Lilith]

Había pensando que con la ayuda de Danny Phantom seria mas facil detener a Edward, mi propio hermano habia causado tanta catástrofe, se me hizo injusto pero a la ves sabia quién era el injusto, aquel fantama vampiro habia provocado eso.

Cray por otra parte nos creo con la intención de ayudar a Phantom en casos extremos, cuando aquel ser nos descubrió, nuevamemte nos mando a dormir, cuando despertamos Edward se veia diferente mostraba otra aura que no era de el, me dio un extraño sentimientos causandome un miedo ante el.

Habia explicado como usaba sus poderes, ya teníamos pocos meses de ser creados cuando aparece aquel sujeto.

Lo mas terrible que no tenia la fuerza suficiente por eso recorrí a Danny Phantom.

Esa noche Danny, Sam y Daniela, descansaron en mi casa para que asi no fueran emboscados por Edward.

Durante esa noche investigaba como poder detener aquel monstruo ya que él, ya no era mi hermano de eso estaba segura.

El día habia llegado y con ellos el sonido de los chicos que habían despertado. Yo solo me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo de comida para luego escuchar a Daniela.

Ya que ella habia sido una nueva amiga, era estupenda y habia conocido mucho cosas que no sabía y las pocas veces que me enseñaba Cray ella me los extendía sabiendo cosas mas dentradas al tema. De igual manera aparecieron Danny y Sam ambos parecían preocupados, y en lo mas de su ser se protegian de uno y del otro sin pensar lo sucedido.

Daniela: chicos, que desayunaran hoy? -sonriendo-

Danny: lo siento pero no las acompañare, ire a ver a mis padres... -serio, se transforma-

Sam: esta bien suerte -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Miré de reojo como Sam se despedía de Danny con un beso cortó para luego notar como se habia ido del lugar. No paso mucho cuando sono teléfono tuve que contestar y quedé helada ante la voz del locutor y sali del lugar.

Lilith: ... hermano... -susurrando-

-que tal, Lilith? Se que tienes visitas-

Lilith: que deseas...? -voz firme-

-Lilith, se que me tienes miedo no te pongas la valiente...-

Lilith: eso que... -molesta-... tu solo quieres destruir cosas -susurrando-

-lose, sabes una ves que destruya a Danny Phantom, nosotros seremos los unicos mas fuertes de este lugar-

Lilith: no podemos hacer eso, esta mal y tú lo sabes... -susurrando-

-vamos, Lilith se que también te agrada la idea... pronto nos veremos cuidate... -

Con esto se colgó la llamada solo sentí mi culpa retomarme, sabia que era la culpable por no ayudar a Danny a detenerlo, pero que podia hacer era mas débil que él.

Regrese a la cocina y miré como ambas chicas me miraban con preocupación, no obstante escuche el ruido de la tostadora dando a entender que Daniela habia colocado barras de pan en dicho aparato.

Me acerqué a Sam dispuesta de obtener una respuesta para que desayunara por fortuna si la obtuve, ella comenzó a hacer sus cóctel de frutas con un poco de crema dulce, sabia que ella era vegetariana ya que Daniela me habia dicho.

Ese dia intenté hacerme amiga de Sam y por fortuna lo hice era una excelente chica ahora entendía porque Danny la habia escogido.


	21. Chapter 21

Crónicas Espectrales Vol.2

Capítulo 21: El final no termina hasta que lo dija.

[P.O.V. Narrador]

Destiny se encontraba mirando con detenimiento lo sucedido desde lo que paso con Sam hasta la situación de aquel sujetó, aun no podia calcular el motivó de la existencia de aquel ser.

Destiny caminaba pensando, meditando, entre sus pensamientos se le vino el nombre de Clockwork asi que fue en su búsqueda.

Una ves en el castillo de engranes y relojes de Clockwork, pudo divisarlo enfrente del espejo donde mostraba el pasado, presente y futuro de la tierra.

Clockwork: ya esperaba tu visita -sonríe, la mira-

Destiny: puedes decirme de donde salio ese tal Edward? -serena-

Clockwork: ... Edward, eh escuchado ese nombre...

Fue ahi donde Clockwork quedo paralizado, aquel nombre provenía del futuro alterno, Clockwork busco la fecha y el lugar. Se mostró a Cray en avanzada edad quien monitoreaba dos contenedores.

Pero antes de que siguiera la visión del espejo se esfuma. Clockwork intentó nuevamente obtener el resultado pero fue inútil, algo habia cambiado el futuro alterno, siendo esto un caos en el presente.

Ambos (Destiny y Clockwork) continuaron con su trabajo de obtener aquella información que se les iba al parpadear.

Mientras que en donde estaba Danny quien habia caminando alrededor de la casa mirando a su familia en aquel trastorno. No obstante salió cuando nuevamente se escucho una explosión en el centro.

Se dirigió lo suficiente para notar como Edward habia aparecido atacando a una serie de negocios, Daniela habia ingresado al ataque cosa que Danny intentó detener, aun asi no pudo Daniela solo queria detenerlo sin pensar en un plan o algo por el estilo solo lanzaba ataques de rayos.

Edward notó la presencia Daniela para luego detenerla, habia quedado quieta flotando en medio del lugar, Danny se acercó intentando sacarla de aquel transe pero no obtuvo suerte.

El intento pelear contra él, pero al seguir con aquellos percances Edward seguía siendo mas rápido.

Como última medida Danny uso su Ghostly Wail provocando que Edward saliera volando por aquellas ondas sonaras generando energía ectoplasmatica. Edward terminó estrellándose contra un muro de un edificio. Danny no importo y comenzó a concentrar sus enegias en ambas manos dispuesto a darle un rayo potente antes de que lo lanzará noto como Edward se levantaba en su alrededor se elevaron una especie de sombras.

Danny continuaba confundido pero aun asi no le importó lanzo aquel rayo pero aquellas extrañas energías habian bloqueado aquel ataque. Edward señaló con su dedo indice hacia Danny, una ves que hizo esta acción aquellas energias que se movian con mente propia comenzaron a atacar a Danny.

A lo lejos se encontraba Sam quien estaba preocupada al no acceder a ayudarlo. Miraba con detenimiento la batalla hasta que escucho la voz de Destiny quién se encontraba a su lado mirando de igual manera el encuentro.

Destiny: usalos, el futuro ya esta arreglado solo derrotenlo... -serena, sin quitar la mirada-

Sam: pero... Danny...

Destiny: no te preocupes, cuando se de cuenta yo interferire -embosa una sonrisa y desaparece-

Sam quedo pensativa, sabia que la batalla contra aquel sujeto seria pesada y para ser sincera no queria que Danny se decepcionará descubriendo que poseía aquellas habilidades.

Miró como Edward tenia a Danny en sus pies, Edward estaba dispuesto a darle un golpe dispuesto a deshacerse de la vida del chico fantasma. Cuando en eso fue alejado debido a un contraataque. Edward miró quien o que habia alejado del chico fantasma, percatandose de lo que era lianas.

Danny no pudo distinguir muy bien que habia ocurrido. El habia caido a lo que era el desmayó.

Sam camino hasta quedar enfrente de Danny. A lo lejos se encontraba Daniela en mal estado, miro con asombro como los ojos de la chica gotica se trastornaban de violeta a verde.

Edward sonrió de lado dando a entender que no era la gran cosa, pudo secar dichas lianas para luego hacer aparecer aquellas sombras. Sam no se iba a rendir tan fácil asi que continuó con ataques por medió de la maleza, sabiendo que en poco tiempo habia dominado la mayor parte aun tenia problemas para controlar su propia mente de no destruir la ciudad.

Edward tenia un completó problema esquivaba cada ataque, pero le era difícil sabiendo que otras aparecían de un lado en donde no se diera cuenta. En un arranque de ira comenzó a lanzar una serie de rayos negros en diferente direcciónes, uno pudo darle a Daniela dejandola inconciente, otro se disponía a darle a Sam pero esta fue protegida por una rosa violeta que la cubrió por completo.

Sam creaba enormes plantas carnívoras dispuesta a destruir aquel sujeto, su consciente comenzaba a apagarse sabia que pronto perdería el poder, sabia que esto lo hacia para que Danny se reponga. No paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a alzar la manos dando a conocer los enormes retoños malignos dispuesto a atacar.

Danny comenzaba a despertar de aquel transe y pudo distinguir a Sam en aquel estado miró como Edward se mostraba cansado, pero eso no le importaba si no Sam, Danny se elevó pudo notar como los retoños comenzaban a atacarlo pero una ves que diviso a Sam en medio de todo aquellos retoños, lianas, flores, etc. Se acerco, ella se encontraba sentada arrodillada en una flor violeta, su traje como la reina de la vegetacion (el segundo traje quiero dar entender).

Danny miró con detenimiento no entendia el motivó de lo sucedió, miro a Sam quien se encontraba sujeta por las lianas mientras su mirada se encontraba baja.

Danny: Sam... -voz casi audible-

Sam: ... lo siento... no... no pude controlarlo...-con su mirada baja-

Comenzaban a escucharse las explosiones, eran creadas por Edward quien continuaba destruyendo la maleza, Sam sentia aquellos golpes haciendo que su molestia creciera. Danny por su parte entendió eso fue ahi donde trató de acercarse a ella pero les fue negado por las flores y algunos retoños.

Danny: Sam... tranquilizante... necesito que regreses... -preocupado-

Sam continuaba dando ordenes atraves de su mente a la maleza, hasta que comenzó a escuchar la voz de Danny, ella lo miró con un poco de serenidad, una ves que ambas miradas se juntaran la ira de Sam, comenzó a disminuir.

La zona en dónde Sam habia habilitado para que las raices, lianas, flores, etc, crecieran fueron bajando hasta desaparecer, Edward noto eso para luego caer colocando una rodilla en el suelo, miro con detenimiento a ambos jovenes para luego sacar una especie de espada.

Danny se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerzas, ella continuaba con aquel traje pero aun asi sentia el cálido abrazo que Danny le daba. Ella cerró sus ojos y antes de sentir mas pudo sentir como una presencia se acercaban, Sam empujó con fuerza a Danny.

Danny quedó a unos metros miro como Sam habia sido atacada por Edward por medio de aquella espada, la espada habia sido clavada en el hombro derecho, siendo que Sam se movió un poco haciendo que quedará en ese sitio (sino hubiera quedado en su corazón) Edward se alejó mirándo a la chica desangrarse para luego caer.

Danny se acercó lo suficiente para tomarla. Miró con detenimiento la herida, habia sido profunda y no paraba de sangrar. Edward emboso una sonrisa mientras que baja la espada manchada por la sangre de Sam.

Edward: al fin, ahora si vamos a empezar... -sonrie de lado-

Danny continuaba sosteniendo a la chica que tanto amaba, aun asi en sus pensamientos rondaba la idea de que estuviera muerta, pero no fue asi cuado escuchó la voz de la chica.

Sam: Danny... -entre cortadas-...

Danny: Sam.. no te preocupes... estarás bien... -preocupándose-

Sam: tú... es que... no debés... preocuparte... destruyelo... -embosa una leve sonrisa- por favor...

Danny miro como unas hojas comenzaban a cubrir la herida de Sam.

Danny: Sam... no quiero dejarte sola... -preocupándose-

Sam: estaré bien...

Danny se acercó a ella y le implantó un beso, despues de eso la recargo en un muro que se habia creado por la destrucción de un edificio.

Sam lo miró para luego notar como Danny se marchaba para estar enfrente de aquel ser.

Ya una ves enfrente Danny noto como el hombre lo esperaba mientras poseia una sonrisa.

Edward: bien... tu pueblo sera tu tumba...

Danny: esto no es un juego el final no termina hasta que lo dija! -molestó-

Danny se dirigió hacia aquel hombre disponiendose a darle un golpe, aun asi Edward esquivo lo que no esperaba era el segundo golpe que consistía en un rayo ectoplasmatico.

Edward se levantó mostrando una cara de molestia, hizo lo mismo que Phantom lanzando un rayo negro hacia el chico. Por suerte Danny lo esquivó. Él saco nuevamente la espada y comenzó a atacarlo, Danny esquivaba sabia que seria difícil.

Pero escuchó una voz la busco con la mirada dando a conocer que era lilith quien habia lanzado una espada identica a la de Edward, ambos chocaban la espadas. La tercera ves que chocaron la espalda quedaron frente a frente mientras ambas espadas seguian unidas.

Edward: esto es divertido... nunca pense que destruyendo a tu familia y amigos fuera mas fácil pelear en serio... -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: con ellos nunca mas te metetas... -voz fría-

Edward notó la mirada del chico quien comenzo a cambiar de aquel verdoso fosforescente a uno rojo sangre. El monarca fantamal se alejó mientras baja la espada hasta tocar el suelo. Edward miro con detenimiento sabia que algo habia cambiado en aquel chico pero aun asi no se dejaria vencer por alguien menos superior.

Lilith notaba a ambos seres cuando se percató de Sam, ella se dirigió hacia ella tratando de llevarla a un sitio seguro. Ya en unos callejones alejada y lo suficiente para poder notar el encuentro comenzó a hablar con Sam acerca de su herida.

Lilith: se ve mal, las hiervas curativas no te salvarán por mucho... -preocupándose-

Sam: ... no hay cuidado... como llegaste hasta aqui? -entre cortadas-

Lilith: tengo que ayudar a Phantom... mi hermano piensa matarlo

Sam: tu hermano?

Lilith: Edward es mi hermano, el fue el quien asesinó a Cray, yo escape debido que no soy tan fuerte como él... -triste-

Sam: ... tú, sabes entonces como detenerlo...

Lilith: ... si, es matandonos a ambos...

Sam miró a Lilith para luego buscar el encuentro (osea Danny vs Edward) Danny se acercó volando hacia el mientras la espada era arrastrada por los suelos, el metal de la espada comenzó a encender en un fuego Danny cubrió la espada por medio de energia rojiza cambiando aquel fuego a color rojizo.

Edward volvió a cubrirse con la espada para notar como la espada de Danny se calentaba cada ves mas.

Danny: que ocurre, tienes problemas... -embosa una sonrisa maligna-

Edward se alejó dando unos cuantos saltos hacia atras, para luego alzar su mano aquella sombra se levantó y comenzó a atacar a Danny. El monarca espectral lanzó su clásico rayo de hielo congelando aquella sombra, poco a poco se evaporo.

Edward: hmp... esto se pone difícil... -sereno, una voz casi audible-

Danny nuevamente se lanzó sobre él, para atacarlo con la espada, pero Edward solo esquivo para luego brindarle una serie de rayos negros. Danny esquivó cada uno hasta que uno de aquellos rayos lo lastimó alejandolo unos cuantos metros.

Edward caminó hacia el chico quien se hayaba en el suelo intentado reponerse hasta que sintió un peso mas, era el pie de Edward quien se posaba en el pecho del chico.

Edward: últimas palabras...

Antes de que Danny contestara nuevamente las raices hicieron su aparición Edward miró con molestia a la poseedora de dichas habilidades, la diviso a la entrada de un callejón. Danny hizo lo mismo mirarla para luego decirse...

Danny: Sam... no... -preocupándose-

Edward comenzaba a fastidiarse asi como último recurso se dirigió hacia ella. Una ves enfrente los retoño de plantas malignas resurgieron pero Edward no habia prestado mucha atención y los eliminó con aquel rayo negro. Tomó a Sam del cuello dispuesto a asesinarla en ese mismo momento pero en lugar de eso la acercó en donde se encontraba Danny.

Una ves enfrente del chico, Edward solo desenbaino su espada la colocó en el cuello de sam desde atras, ella se encontraba arrodillada enfrente de Danny.

Danny: Sam... -mirándola-

Sam: lo... lo siento Danny... -con ojos cerrados, derramando lágrimas-

Phantom habia visto que la chica que amaba se encontraba en una desesperación para que llorara era demasiado, trato de acercarse a ella pero fue detenido aquella sombra habia tomado su cuerpo dejandolo inmóvil. Edward solo alejó un poco la espada para dar aquel golpe al cuerpo de la chica.

Antes de que ocurriera tal acción otro rayo se hace presente Edward salió arrastrado a unos cuantos metros miro hacia el autor de aquel rayo para mostrar a Daniela se encontraba parada con una dificultad al respirar, sus manos las tenía colocadas habia enfrente mientras que de ella salia un leve humo.

Edward: grr... aun sigues con vida... ya estoy arto de todos ustedes... -molestandose-

Edward miraba a cada uno de los chicos hasta que en un momento dado solo clavo la espada en el suelo. Ya una ves que la espada estaba enterrada Edward comenzó a incrementar sus energías para luego tocar dicha espada.

La energía que Edward habia colocado en la espada habia traspasado hacia el suelo provocando un enorme circulo negro, Danny, Sam y Daniela notaron como una especie de pentagrama se formaba dejado de ellos.

Edward solo dio una sonrisa para que luego los chicos comenzaran a sentir una especie de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, Daniela había caido mientras daban unos gritos de la misma forma que Danny y Sam.

A lo lejos se encontraba Lilith no paraba de ver la escena asi que como último afecto, atacó a su propio hermano. Daniela alzo la vista para notar como Lilith atacaba a Edward. Ella trató de acercarse pero fue en vano el dolor de aquella electricidad surgida por aquella pentagrama fue mucho.

Edward: que estas haciendo?

Lilith: protegerlos de ti...

Solo se pudo escuchar ya que nuevamente se creaba aquel círculo solo que esta vez no dañaban a los chicos. Danny y Sam quien estaban a unos cuantos metros mas cerca miraron como Lilith y Edward poseían una especie de agarre de manos pequeñas ondas eléctricas atravesaban las muñecas de ambos.

Hasta que poco a poco la piel de ambos comenzaron a mostrar una especie de razguños en forma de relámpagos de un color negro.

Daniela gritó con su fuerza, para que ella saliera ilesa de lo suceso, pero aun asi no escucho. Danny al ver asi a Daniela trató de ayudar a la chica ya una ves cerca vio como Lilith lo miraba de reojo para luego escucharla hablar.

Lilith: no se preocupen, gracias por todo... -derrama lagrimas- ustedes tienen que continuar con su vida... yo solo estoy aqui para ayudar a Danny Phantom... gracias... por ser mis amigos... -con una leve sonrisa y lágrimas derramadas-

Lilith comenzó a derramar lagrimas para luego mirar a su hermano en aquel mismo estado.

Edward: eres una tonta... tú y yo ibamos a hacer lo mas poderos...

Lilith: pero no lo iba a aceptar...

Antes de que Edward intentará separarse de Lilith, ella se aferró a un abrazo, Edward quedo sorprendido cuando recordó aquellas veces que intentaron conocer el mundo exterior antes de que volvieran a dormir. Fue ahí donde sintió el dolor de su hermana. Y fue ahi donde aquella energía que su hermana creaba se hizo una esfera. Para luego acabar con la vida de ambos no hubo explosión solo lo que era una desaparición. El gran brillo que provocó aquel final hizo que los chicos se cubrieran ya una ves que se normalizo fijaron su mirada hacia aquel hueco que se encontraba en el centro.

Daniela se encontraba arrodillada, cubria su cara con sus manos mientras sollozaba.

Danny por su parte ayudo a Sam hasta que se acercaron en donde se encontraba Daniela.

Danny: tranquila Daniela, ella lo hizo porque era su deber... -tocandole el hombro-

Daniela: ella era una amiga, la entendía perfectamente bien...

Ambos chicos intentaron calmar a Daniela de aquel triste final de una amiga especial para la pequeña, mientras que en donde se encontraba el castillo de Clockwork.

Clockwork habia visto el error una ves que tuvo enfrente al causante de todo, era Paradox el hermano menor del maestro del tiempo. Destiny lo miraba con superioridad mientras que Paradox solo mostraba una sonrisa.

Paradox: nunca pensaste en verme no es asi? -embosa una sonrisa-

Clockwork: aun sigues jugando con el tiempo Paradox... -molestó-

Paradox que se veia mas joven que Clockwork y de un traje anaranjado pálido emboso una sonrisa para luego notar a Destiny.

Paradox: mas que nadie deberia saber el motivo de mi llegado a esta dimensión -nota de reojo a Destiny-

Clockwork: tu rompistes mis leyes sabes cuales son las consecuencia... -molestó-

Paradox: no hay mas leyes Clockwork... no mas leyes!

Con esto Paradox detuvo el tiempo Clockwork miró el entorno para mirar como Destiny quedaba paralizada ante tal acción del joven maestro.

Paradox: tu héroe derrotó a mi héroe... lastima que no podrán obtener el privilegio de contarlo...

Paradox emboso una sonrisa mientras que en el espejo de Clockwork se veia todo lo ocurrido.

Los tres jovenes se disponían a ser revisados por paramedicos, Jack y Maddie Fentom junto con Jazz habia despertado y se habian reunido en donde habia pasado tal acción Tucker y Valery habia despertado y estando en el hospital notaban como la ciudad estaba en completa destrucción, esto era grabado por el canal 4 el mas visto de todo Amity Park.

Ya una ves regresando a la zona del destrozo. Danny habia tomado su forma humana y Sam habia regresado a hacer la chica normal como danny la conocía, de esta misma forma paso con daniela.

Sam: que bueno que todo acabó... -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Danny: si, aunque... desde cuando posee esas habilidades? -mirándola-

Sam: bueno... no mucho supongo...

Danny: bueno espero una explicación mas tar...

Danny no había terminado la frase cuando apareció Edward.

Danny: de nuevo este tipo... -molesto-

Daniela: entonces... -mirando a los lados-

Edward solo mostraba una mirada vacia a como anterior lo habian visto, Danny lo miraba con molestia para luego nota a lado de él a Paradox. El chico fantasma quedo confundido ante aquel sujeto que tenia la misma apariencia que Clockwork solo que su traje consistía en anaranjado.

Paradox: esta es la ciudad conocida como Amity Park en esta dimensión... excelente... -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: que rayos quieren?!

No obtuvo respuesta de ambos pero de algo si estaba seguro que no era para estar comodos en la ciudad.

No paso muho tiempo cuando apareció Clockwork quien se encontraba a lado de Danny mirando detenidamente a Paradox.

Danny: Clockwork, quien es aquel sujeto? -mirándo a Paradox-

Clockwork: es Paradox, mi hermano menor... -sereno-

Danny intentó transformarse pero al antigua pelea que habia tenido con Edward lo habia dejado agotado como para no transformarse.

Los presentes habia pensando que seria el final de todos pero lo que no contaron fue con la llegada de cierta mujer quien hizo su aparición enfrente de ambos bandos contrarios.

Danny: Destiny... ? -confundido-

Clockwork: que haces aqui?

Paradox: Edward prepárate esto se pon...-interrumpido-

Destiny: me has causado problema Paradox... nunca pense que detectaras mi presencia en tu dimensión...

Clockwork: que estas diciendo?

Destiny: fui yo quien causó tal acción de que aparecieran aquellos seres en esta epoca y dimensión... pero eso no importa es momento de ver que tanto han aprendido... -embosa una sonrisa-

Destiny solo hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y todo se regresó todo lo ocurrido con Edward y Lilith desapareció de la ciudad, los unicos que recordaban eran los tres chicos, Valery y Tucker no se encontraban en el hospital y los padres de Danny junto con Jazz se encontraban despiertos.

Danny había despertado, al parecer todo lo que habían ocurrido era un sueño se alistó y fue por Sam fue ahi donde se dio cuenta que solo retrocedió el tiempo, habían llegado a la escuela en donde celebraban en festival de la cultura.

Antes de que siguieran su camino Destiny vestida de otra forma se presento ante ellos, ella usaba un blusa color blanca, mientras usaba una falda azul y unos zapatos de piso.

Destiny: no se preocupen, todo ya pasó solo disfruten de este dia... -sonrie-

Danny: porque regresaste el tiempo?

Destiny: no lo regrese solo lo estoy cambiando y esto iba a suceder... felicidades alteza a sido un placer servirles-embosa una sonrisa y se va-

Los chicos quedaron sorprendido para luego continuar el largo camino del pasillo.


	22. Chapter 22

Crónicas Espectrales Vol.2

Capítulo 22: El final feliz.

Los chicos habia disfrutado de un festival, mientras que para cierto chico fantasma se encontraba frente a la chica gotica quien intentaba descubrir deade cuando habia comenzado a utilizar sus habilidades.

Danny: ahora explícame, como es que...

Sam: esta bien, creo que comenzó aquí en el Festival recuerdas cuando apareció aquella planta carnívora...

Danny: si, tu la hiciste no es asi?

Sam: asi es, Destiny me dijo que atraves de mis emociones las creaba para bien o para mal

Danny: entiendo... pero que ocurrió cuando estabas peleando contra Edward?

Sam: pensé que habia tenido control y una ves que continúe dando mas vida atraves de las raices perdi el control, mi conciencia se apago dando a conocer a la otra Sam aquella que peleaste... -baja su mirada-

Danny: no te preocupes ya pronto lo controlaras -embosa una sonrisa, levanta la mirada de la chica- pero aun no me cuadra algo...

Sam: que es? -confundida-

Danny: porque no me dijiste?

Sam: pensaba hacerlo, pero si te decia pense que te decepcionará ya que realmente soy débil... -ojos cristalinos-

Danny: sam, no eres débil eres fuerte entiendes -la abraza-... muy fuerte...

Sam se acurruco en los brazos de Fentom, mientras que el chico solo posaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Sam, él no la soltó por nada, habia dando mas de unos minutos cuando se separaron salieron en donde se encontraba las gradas mirando todo desde aquel lugar, aquellos puestos de diferentes hasta que Sam le brindó un beso en la mejilla.

Sam: muchas gracias, nuevamente hemos estado a salvo por tu valentía, Sr. Phantom -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: no hay de que, es mi deber que siempre debo de proteger a todos a quien amo, Srita Manson-en tono de burla-

Ambos rieron para luego Danny pasara su mano por el hombro de la chica, ella solo se acercó a él para mirar mas relajados. Asi pasaron hasta que Sam se levantó.

Danny: a donde vas? -confundido-

Sam: quiero hacer algo importante -lo mira-

Danny: como que? Puedo ayudarte?

Sam: podras hacerlo?

Danny: claro, soy Danny Phantom, no hay nada que no pueda superar -en tono de victorioso-

Sam: muy bien, Sr. Phantom venga ayudarme con la plantación...

Danny sorprendido por eso, sabia que no era su mejor trabajo, en realidad no era bueno con la botánica. Asi que decidió aprender.

La semana paso volando y todo habia sido normal, por las tardes Danny ayudaba a Sam a mejorar sus habilidades y viceversas. Todo era a las afueras de la ciudad.

Hasta que esa tarde ambos se encontraban en entrenamiento, Danny mejorando a su puntería y Sam arrodillada enfrente de una pequeña flor.

Danny se percató que Sam miraba detenidamente la flor para que en ese mismo instante la flor creciera de una forma hermosa.

Danny: es estupendo lo que haces eh...-sonriendo-

Sam: gracias, que bueno que Undergrowth dejo un poco de ADN en mi -embosa una sonrisa-

La puesta se sol se hizo presente y ambos miraban con felicidad dicha puesta. Ambos se abrazaron para brindarse un beso que duró unos minutos, para luego separarse por el poco oxígeno. Nuevamente se abrazaron ambos se miraron uno buen rato para luego hablar.

Sam: Danny...

Danny: sam...

Danny no obtuvo mas palabras lo siguiente que hizo fue una especie de promesa.

Danny: Sam, una ves que tengamos edad... nos vamos juntos a recorrer el mundo nosotros dos...

Sam: concuerdo... créeme que estare esperando aquel momento de eso te lo aseguró

Ambos sonrieron sabían lo que habian prometido, para ser sinceros querían seguir estando juntos era imposible separarlos ya que si lo hacian uno de ellos reaccionaría de una manera peligrosa.

Mientras en donde se encontraba Clockwork continuaba observando la linea del tiempo emboso una sonrisa al ver el futuro de ambos chicos para luego retomar su trabajo viendo el futuro del planeta.

La visita de alguien hizo que perdiera concentración y para ser sincero no era bueno para el.

Destiny: te dije que volveria... -embosa una sonrisa-

Clockwork: si, lo que una ves vino aquí nuevamente se vera en el futuro...

Destiny observó el espejo mostrando a Danny, siendo el monarca de la zona fantasma, seguido de la reina vegetal conocida como Samantha alias Sam.

Destiny: el destino de esa niña ya esta escrito una ves que ella se despida del mundo la vere en esta zona como era de esperarse estar a lado de Undergrowth y a lado del monarca fantasmal... -embosa una sonrisa-

Clockwork accedió para mirar nuevamente aquel espejo circular.

Clockwork: todo esta protegido y salvado por Danny Phantom

Regresando al mundo humano. Daniela seguía en su habitacion estaba triste por lo ocurrido solo quería volver a su amiga.

Y por fortuna Destiny ya sabia de eso, Daniela obtuvo un celular especial que hacia comunicación con Lilith, que provenía de otra dimensión como habia pasado eso? Eso ya era la tecnología y los pensamientos de Destiny.

-Fin


End file.
